Baby Boss
by ChiiChan2806
Summary: Gimana rasanya kalo perusahaan giant company holding sekelas Sharingan Holdings Corporate ternyata di pimpin oleh seorang bayi unggas hitam yang berwajah stoic dan usianya pun belum setahun. Tapi ia lulusan magister bisnis economy yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kok bisa? Penasaran? Silahkan baca fic terhot hari ini (genre YAOI SasuNaru) Fic collab Chiichan2806 and d14napink
1. Sang Bisnisman Muda

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc.

Rate : M

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends.

Main Pair : SasuNaru

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

.

Chapter 1 Sang Bisnisman Muda

.

.

Sasuke adalah seorang bisnisman muda, ia baru saja berumur 20 tahun tapi sudah dapat merajai perusahaan besarnya yang bernama Sharinggan Holding Corporate. Tak tanggung-tanggung, perusahaan itu menjadi perusahaan terbesar di benua Asia. Sehingga banyak orang yang merasa iri kepada dirinya dan berusaha untuk membunuh Sasuke. Tapi nasib baik selalu berpihak kepadanya, dan Sasuke pun selalu lolos dari para pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Hn..., kenapa mereka itu ingin membunuhku sih?" Sasuke menggerutu di dalam mobil kakaknya.

"Tenang, Sasuke. Kau aman berada di dalam mobil kakakmu yang anti peluru ini," sahut Itachi sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Kembaran Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil juga ikut berbicara.

"Banyak orang yang ingin mempunyai anak sejenius dirimu, Sasuke. Mereka berharap kau dapat menjadi anaknya agar kelak dapat meneruskan perusahaannya," sambung Izuna.

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau harus bersyukur. Sudah tiga kali dirimu menjadi incaran para pembunuh bayaran tapi kau selalu selamat. Itu suatu anugerah untuk dirimu," lanjut Itachi.

"Masalahnya, aku jadi tidak fokus menjalankan perusahaan ayah ini, Kakak," sanggah Sasuke yang merasa cemas.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu, bagaimana pun ini adalah perusahaan keluarga. Gabungan dari beberapa perusahaan Uchiha. Setidaknya sudah saatnya giliran dirimu yang menjabat menjadi CEO. Kan masa jabatanku sudah habis," sahut tachi sambil menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Ya, itu benar, Sasuke. Setiap lima tahun sekali kita akan bergiliran menjadi CEO. Dan kau baru tiga tahun berkecimpung di sana. Jadi bersabarlah, kau masih harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi agar dapat melepaskan diri dari jabatanmu," sela Izuna.

"Hn..." Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafasnya

Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke rumahnya di sebuah kawasan elite yang ada di negeri itu, yang di setiap sisi rumah terdapat satu kamera pengintai.

.

.

.

Waktunya berbelanja, di sebuah mall terbesar di Tokyo.

Seperti biasanya, setiap minggu Sasuke selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk bersama Sakura. Karena Sakura sudah berstatus sebagai tunangannya Sasuke. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berbelanja, tapi sayang walaupun Sasuke seorang konglomerat tingkat dewa yang hartanya 70 turunan tidak akan habis. Sakura selalu membayar belanjaannya dengan uang pribadinya, karena Sasuke tidak pernah membayari belanjaan Sakura, sekalipun.

Apakah Sasuke pelit?

Tidak, Sasuke hanya mengetes perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya kepada dirinya.

Sakura mencintai Sasuke benar-benar karena cinta atau hanya menginginkan harta dari Sasuke semata. Tapi kalau untuk urusan biaya berpergian, makan dan minum. Sasuke selalu yang membayarinya.

Hari itu Sakura tampak tertarik dengan salah satu tas branded, ia mencoba meminta saran dari Sasuke atas tas yang ingin dibelinya itu.

"Sayang, coba lihat ini." Sakura menunjuk sebuah tas yang sedang di pajang berlapis kaca itu

Sasuke pun segera mendekati tunangannya itu. Dilihatnya tas itu kemudian Sasuke memberikan pandangannya.

"Cuma mahal di harganya saja, Sakura. Lebih baik pilih yang biasa saja," ucap Sasuke dengan blak-blakan.

Maksud hati memeluk gunung apa daya tangan tak sampai, maksud hati agar dibelikan lagi-lagi disuruh mencari yang murah.

Sakura sangat kesal akan sikap Sasuke. Andai saja ia tidak terikat pertunangan mungkin Sakura sudah berlari ke pelukan pengusaha muda yang lainnya. Tapi karena pertunangan ini dikarenakan kerja sama antara perusahaan ayahnya dan perusahaan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus bersabar menghadapi tingkah Sasuke yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Hmm, baiklah ..."

Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat di mana tas branded itu berada, akhirnya dia malah mengikuti Sasuke memilih-milih peralatan bayi.

Lho kok bisa begitu?

Itu karena kakak sepupunya Shishui akan segera mempunyai seorang bayi karena istrinya sekarang tengah memasuki bulan kelahiran anaknya.

Sakura pun menggerutu, 'Huh, kalau untuk urusan keponakannya saja ia rela membeli barang yang mahal-mahal. Tapi selama setahun bertunangan dengan ku belum pernah dibelikan satupun barang kesukaanku!' Sakura menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke pun kemudian langsung menuju kasir setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, dia segera membayarnya, dan Sakura pun pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Hiks...

.

.

.

Esoknya sepulang bekerja, Sasuke segera berkunjung ke rumah Shisui dan memberikan kado untuk calon bayi Shisui berupa perlatan bayi yang lengkap sampai dorongan bayinya pun Sasuke belikan untuk bayi Shisui. Karena Sasuke memang menyukai anak kecil.

"Wah, banyak sekali, Sasuke." Shisui terheran-heran dengan barang yang diberikan Sasuke, sampai-sampai pelayan di rumahnya pun ikut mengunjali yang dibawakan Sasuke.

Jarak rumah Shisui dan Sasuke hanya sekitar 500 meter yang berada dalam satu kompleks perumahan elite. Tapi karena banyak barang yang dia bawa, Sasuke harus menggunakan mobilnya untuk mengangkut barang-barang peralatan bayi tersebut.

"Senangnya dirimu, Kak Shisui. Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan hari istrimu akan segera melahirkan bayi pertamamu," ucap Sasuke kepada Shisui yang mengajaknya duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya itu.

"Hahaha, Sasuke, maaf ya. Sepertinya kau harus bersabar sampai di usia ke-24 baru kau dapat menikah." Shisui mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

"Ada saja peraturan di keluarga kita ini, Kak Shisui. Aku jadi bingung. Mengapa kita diizinkan menikah di usia yang ke-24, tidak di usia sebelumnya 20 mungkin atau saat berusia 23 tahun." Sasuke bertanya kepada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Yah, namanya sudah peraturan, Sasuke. Peraturan ini kan sudah turun temurun.

"Mungkin maksud buyut Uchiha agar kita bisa lebih fokus ke pekerjaan kita sebelum benar-benar memutuskan untuk berumah tangga. Dan hasilnya kau pun bisa melihat kan, karena peraturan itu perusahaan kita dapat maju dengan pesatnya." Shisui menasehati Sasuke.

"Hn ..." Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba pelayan membawakan hidangan untuk keduanya.

"Silahkan di makan, Tuan Sasuke," ucap sang pelayan.

"Ya, terima kasih, Bibi," balas Sasuke kepada pelayan di rumah Shisui itu.

"Mari kita nikmati hidangan ini, Sasuke. Istriku sedang ingin makan beef steak, jadinya aku hidangkan ini kepadamu. Semoga kau suka ya tuan muda," ledek Shisui.

"Ah, Kak Shisui berlebihan ..." Sasuke pun sedikit jengkel kepada kakak sepupunya yang meledek dirinya dengan sebutan tuan muda itu.

.

.

.

Hari yang sibuk di kantor keluarga Uchiha.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu ruangan kerja di ketuk seseorang.

"Masuk!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

Seseorang berambut putih masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Sasuke. Rambutnya yang putih bukan karena ia sudah tua lho, melainkan karena genetik alias keturunan. Sosok itu berkacamata berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Tuan Sasuke," sapa sosok itu.

Sasuke yang tengah sibuk membaca dokumen melirik ke sosok yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Dr. Kabuto?" Sasuke terkejut di kala ia dikunjungi seorang ilmuwan terkenal.

"Yah, Sasuke, maafkan aku. Dengan mendadak aku mengunjungimu. Untung saja para karyawanmu mengetahui siapa diriku, kalau tidak pasti aku tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini," ucap Kabuto sambil menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersadar dan segera mempersilahkan Kabuto untuk duduk di kursi.

"Silahkan duduk, mau pesan apa biar saya menyuruh karyawan untuk menyediakannya." Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Oh, tidak usah, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau kelihatan sangat sibuk, jadi aku langsung saja ya," sahut Kabuto sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

Sasuke tampak menanti kertas apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Kabuto kepadanya.

"Ini undangan dari profesor Orochimaru. Beliau mengundangmu untuk menghadiri pameran sainsnya yang di adakan di Hari Sabtu malam. Dan aku harap kau dapat datang, Sasuke," lanjut Kabuto sambil menyerahkan undangan itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun segera mengambil undangan itu, ia lalu membacanya.

"Hn, baiklah, aku akan datang," sahut Sasuke setelah selesai membaca isi undangan itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku pamit dahulu. Semoga nanti kita bisa bekerja sama," ucap Kabuto sambil mengajak Sasuke berjabat tangan.

Sasuke pun membalas ajakan itu dan ikut berjabat tangan dengan Kabuto. Dan Kabuto pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sampai nanti, Sasuke," pamit Kabuto saat membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat mengantarkan Kabuto keluar dari ruangannya dan akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan rutinitasnya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berganti, akhirnya tiba sudah saatnya waktu bagi Sasuke untuk menepati janjinya. Sebelum menuju lokasi pameran sains, Sasuke menjemput Sakura dahulu. Karena Sasuke memang bertujuan untuk mengajak Sakura. Dengan segera Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke pameran sains bersama Sakura.

Di hari itu Sasuke di undang oleh Orochimaru untuk menghadiri acara pameran sains kepunyaannya. Dan Sasuke pun datang bersama Sakura yang sudah menjadi tunangannya.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan terpisah tapi masih dengan jarak yang berdekatan. Sasuke pun berjalan ke sekeliling ruangan untuk melihat karya sains kepunyaan Orochimaru, tapi sesuatu terjadi padanya dan nasib baik tidak serta merta mengikuti dirinya di hari itu.

"Hn ..."

Sasuke hanya melihat-lihat hasil-hasil percobaan Orochimaru, ia tampak tertarik dengan warna-warna yang menarik yang ada di dalam suatu tabung. Sasuke pun mencoba memegang tabung yang berisi formula itu, tapi tanpa sengaja saat ia memegang tabung itu seorang anak kecil menabraknya.

 **BRAK**

Sasuke di tabrak anak kecil yang sedang berlari di tempat di mana ia berada. Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke segera menghampiri tunangannya itu.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang khawatir.

"Hn..., aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Mari kita lihat yang lain," ajak Sasuke sambil menaruh kembali tabung yang berisi formula itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju lokasi di mana Orochimaru tengah menyambut para tamunya. Terlihat Orochimaru yang tengah tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda. Senang sekali di waktu anda yang sangat padat dapat berkunjung di pameran sainsku," ucap Orochimaru sambil mengajak berjabatan tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Yah, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan salah satu hasil karya sainsmu, Prof," sahut Sasuke kepada Orochimaru.

Sakura tampak diam saja mendengarkan percakapan di antara mereka.

"Oh, pasti yang ada di dalam tabung itu kan?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Prof?" tanya Sasuke yang terheran.

"Tentulah aku mengetahuinya, karena sudah dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu melihat-lihat formula itu," jawab Orochimaru.

"Jadi begini, Tuan Sasuke. Aku sedang membuat suatu formula awet muda, yang mana bisa memudakan wajah seseorang menjadi muda 20 tahun dari usia sebenarnya bahkan dapat membuat seseorang terlihat awet muda seperti masih remaja walau usianya sudah lewat kepala enam. Tapi sayangnya percobaan ku belum selesai, jadi aku minta kerja samanya agar formula tersebut dapat segera diselesaikan." Orochimaru memulai perkataannya.

Sasuke seperti mendengar sesuatu bisnis di dalam perbincangan itu.

"Oh, masalah itu biar kakak sepupuku saja yang mengurusnya, karena masalah uang keluar dia yang punya kewenangan untuk mengatur. Kalau pribadi, aku menyetujui kerja sama ini, dan aku harap formula itu segera berhasil," lanjut Sasuke.

Tampak kemenangan di wajah Orochimaru karena berhasil mendapatkan izin dari seorang pengusaha muda nan berbakat seperti Sasuke. Dan mereka pun berakad di atas sebuah materai.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera pulang dengan terlebih dahulu mengantarkan Sakura. Dan kemudian setelah mengantarkan Sakura, Sasuke langsung bergegas kembali ke rumahnya. Dia segera berbenah dan langsung menuju kamar tidurnya yang luas itu. Tapi satu jam kemudian ia merasakan keanehan pada dirinya.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Bayi unggas?

Sasuke berusaha menelpon kakaknya, tapi tak ada juga jawaban. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia mengirim sms ke kakaknya untuk meminta pertolongan. Tak lama tubuh Sasuke mengejang dan mulai menciut.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?!" Sasuke benar-benar panik saat tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Dan kemudian terjadilah hal yang di luar kendali.

 **CLINGG**

Sasuke berubah bentuk.

 **TINN** **! T** **IINN** **!**

Tak lama Itachi segera pulang ke rumahnya, ia langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Sasuke. Itachi sangat tergesa-gesa akan keadaan adiknya. Dibukalah pintu itu dan ia melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan bayi.

"What?!"

Itachi terkejut saat melihat wujud Sasuke yang berubah menjadi seorang bayi yang berusia lima bulan.

"Sasuke ...!"

Itachi segera berlari mendekati adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Itachi langsung menggendong Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha menjawabnya, tapi kata-kata yang di dengar Itachi bukanlah kata-kata orang dewasa melainkan kata-kata bayi, bahasa bayi maksudnya.

"Haduuh, Sasuke ..." Itachi terlihat kebingungan melihat kondisi adiknya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Dan apa yang dilakukan Itachi?

Jawabannya akan kita ketahui bersama di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah perusahaan outsourching...

"Na..na..na...na..nana..."

Seorang pria berpakaian baby sitter sedang memandikan seorang bayi milik salah satu pengusaha di kota itu. Sang bayi terlihat sangat senang dimandikan oleh pria berambut kuning, dan bercoreng tiga di pipinya.

"Heh ..." ia merasa gemas melihat bayi yang ia mandikan mencipratkan air ke wajahnya.

"Mmm...emm...mm..ma..mahh..."

Sang bayi tersebut menyebut dirinya mamah. Pria itu langsung mengangkat sang bayi dari bak mandinya dan segera memakaian baju sang bayi.

"Hei, Sayang, jangan nakal. Mamah pakaikan popok dulu ya." Pria itu mengiyakan jika dirinya di panggil mamah oleh sang bayi.

Tak lama sang pemilik perusahaan mendatangi ruangan pria itu, tempat di mana ia bekerja.

"Naruto!" Sang pemilik perusahaan memasuki ruangannya.

Pria yang menjadi baby sitter itu adalah Naruto, Naruto sudah menjadi senior di antara baby sitter yang lainnya, karena Naruto merupakan orang pertama yang bekerja sebagai baby sitter di perusahaan outsourching itu.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah pemilik perusahaan yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Pak? Aku sedang memakaikan pakaian pada bayi ini," Naruto bertanya kepada bosnya.

Kakashi pun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto, sepertinya ada tugas besar yang akan menantimu," sahut Kakashi.

"Haah ...?" Naruto pun di buat bingung oleh bosnya.

"Sudah, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu. Dan persiapkan dirimu untuk tantangan yang selanjutnya," ucap Kakashi sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan bayi yang sedang diurusinya.

Naruto dibuat penasaran oleh Kakashi, iapun bergumam sendiri.

"Haah... bos ku itu sangat bertingkah tidak jelas. Membuat aku selalu penasaran dengan hal apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tapi yah terserah dialah, dia yang punya perusahaan ini. Jadi aku tidak akan mengurusinya.

"Lebih baik aku selesaikan pekerjaanku dengan sempurna," uapnya pelan sambil tetap mendadani bayi cantik itu.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha berkumpul. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Bahkan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sedang mengadakan kerja sama dengan negara-negara di benua Eropa harus segera kembali ke tanah air karena mendapatkan kabar yang tak enak tentang Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, Sayang ..." Mikoto segera menimang Sasuke yang sudah menjadi seorang bayi.

"Itachi, kau bagaimana sih?! Menjaga satu adikmu saja tidak becus!" Fugaku memarahi anaknya.

Itachi terlihat diam saja.

"Sudahlah, Fugaku. Tenangkan dirimu ..." Madara berusaha menengahi.

"Ayah ini, kejadian ini bukan hal yang sepele, Yah!" Fugaku balik memarahi ayahnya yang sudah beruban itu.

"Aduhhh, aku juga ikutan kena," keluh Madara.

"Paman, sudahlah. Hal ini masih dapat kita carikan solusinya." Shisui berusaha menenangkan pamannya itu.

"Itu benar, Fugaku. Dari pada kita saling bertengkar. Lebih baik kita cari solusi dan jalan keluarnya." Kagami menambahkan.

Fugaku akhirnya dapat meredamkan amarahnya yang sedang naik. Sang istri Mikoto terlihat berusaha menyuapi anaknya Sasuke dengan makanan bayi yang pagi itu segera dibelikan oleh Itachi. Sebenarnya Sasuke berusaha berkata kepada semua orang dihadapannya, tapi mereka semua tidak mengerti akan perkataan Sasuke yang menggunakan bahasa bayi tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Obito datang membawakan kabar.

"Paman, Bibi. Aku ada berita baik untuk kalian," ucapnya memecahkan keheningan.

Sontak semua keluarga besar Uchiha langsung menoleh ke arah Obito dan menantikan kabar baik dari seseorang yang sama-sama menyukai anak kecil seperti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	2. Pertemuan

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc.

Rate : M

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends.

Main Pair : SasuNaru

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

.

Chapter 2 Pertemuan

.

.

Masih seputaran di manshion Uchiha. Rumah yang sangat mewah dan megah.

Terlihat para keluarga Uchiha masih mendengarkan saran dari Obito, dan sepertinya Fugaku dapat sedikit tenang kali ini.

Makan malam pun tiba, semua anggota keluarga makan malam bersama. Hanya kursi Sasuke yang tampak kosong. Rupanya Sasuke tertidur lebih dulu, maklum namanya juga bayi. Cepat tidur cepat bangunnya juga. Seusai makan malam, keluarga besar Uchiha itu tampak segera memasuki kamarnya masing-masing.

Malam ini Itachi menemani Sasuke tidur di kamarnya, dia pun mulai masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Dibukanya pintu kamar Sasuke dan dihidupkannya lampu kamar itu. Langkah Itachi tampak tertatih-tatih mendekati sang adik. Dengan sayang, sang kakak membelai wajah imut Sasuke yang menjadi bayi itu.

"Sasuke..."

Itachi berusaha tidur menyamping sambil membelai rambut adiknya.

"Cepatlah tumbuh besar ya, jangan kacaukan rotasi kehidupan," pesan sang kakak di dekat sang adik yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Malam itu, Itachi benar-benar memeluk sang adik yang tengah bermimpi indah bersama bidadari surga yang cantik jelita.

.

.

.

 **Keputusan yang menyakitkan.**

Pagi hari, sekitar jam 6 lewat, Fugaku tengah memarahi anaknya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi, karena anaknya yang satu lagi sudah menjadi bayi.

 **BRAK**

Fugaku menggebrak meja yang berada di depan Itachi duduk. Itachi pun terkejut, begitu juga dengan sang istri yang sedang membuatkan Sasuke susu.

"Pokoknya, ayah tidak mau tahu ya! Kau cari apa penyebab Sasuke bisa jadi seperti ini! Kalau belum menemukannya juga semua fasilitasmu ayah cabut!" ancam Fugaku dengan sangat geram, matanya berubah menjadi memerah seperti Sharinggan level 3.

(Untung saja bukan Mangekyo yang dikeluarkan).

Itachi masih berdiam diri, tidak berani menjawab perkataan ayahnya. Karena kegaduhan itu, Izuna pun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan segera Izuna mendatangi sang paman yang tengah memarahi anaknya.

"Paman, ini masih pagi." Iuna berceloteh di tengah-tengah amarah sang paman.

Fugaku bukannya mereda malah semakin marah.

"Kau ini! Sama saja seperti kakek! Selalu bangun siang!" Fugaku memarahi Izuna.

 **JLEB**

Izuna langsung menciut saat sang paman memarahinya. Di dalam hatinya ia berbisik, 'Yaelah, kena juga deh!' bisik Izuna di dalam hati.

"Itachi!"

Lagi-lagi Fugaku memanggil nama anaknya dengan berteriak, tampak sang istri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sang suami yang sedang marah itu.

"Ayah berikan waktu satu hari untukmu! Segera cari sebab-musabab Sasuke dapat menjadi seperti ini!" Fugaku mengatakannya lagi.

Itachi masih duduk diam mendengarkan ayahnya, sedang Izuna tampak menahan air matanya karena mendengar sang paman yang sedang marah.

Kemana Sasuke?

Sasuke yang menjadi korban malah sedang asik menyedot botol berisi susu yang diberikan ibunya, sambil duduk di sebuah sofa melihati sang ayahnya yang sedang marah.

"Sudah sana pergi! Masih diam lagi!"

Sang ayah berteriak lagi kepada Itachi. Tanpa basa basi Itachi segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi mencari tahu sebab-musabab sang adik dapat berubah bentuk seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **Hal yang memalukan.**

Itachi pun melajukan mobilnya ke basecamp Akatsuki. Tampak di sana Deidara dan Sasori sedang bermain tenis. Itachi pun mendekati mereka.

"Oiii, di mana Kisame?" Itachi bertanya kepada keduanya.

Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang asik bermain tenis tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Itachi. Merasa diabaikan, Itachi pun segera mencari Kisame ke kolam renang Akatsuki. Sesampainya di sana, dia temukan Kisame sedang asik berenang.

"Ooi, Kis! Kisame!" Itachi berteriak memanggil temannya.

Karena indra pendengaran Kisame yang kuat, ia segera berhenti berenang dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dengan meluncur ia mendekati Itachi yang tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam renang Akatsuki. Sesampainya di pinggir kolam sesuatu membuat Kisame tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha..." Kisame tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi.

"Eehh..." Itachi bingung kenapa Kisame menertawakannya.

"Oiii, Me! Jauh-jauh ke sini cuma buat di ketawain?! Parah!" Itachi setengah kesal melihat temannya tertawa.

Kisame yang sangat menghargai Itachi itu segera menghentikan tawanya dan segera naik ke atas kolam.

Sambil menghanduki badannya, Ksame berkata, "Chi, kau sudah miskin atau bagaimana? Masa memakai sandal sebelah-sebelahan gitu." Kisame berceloteh saat melihat sandal yang Itachi pakai.

Itachi pun segera melihat sendal yang dipakainya, dan alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat ia memakai sandal biru di kaki kanan dan sendal merah di kaki kiri.

"Ya ampun, Kisame ..." Itachi menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena salah memakai pasangan sandal.

"Tumben kau tidak santai seperti biasanya, seperti dikejar-kejar hantu saja." Kisame menyelidik.

"Iya nih, Me. Lebih baik segera ganti baju dan terus bantu aku mencari sebab musabab Sasuke," sahut Itachi.

"Hah? Memangnya Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Kisame yang bingung.

"Sudah, cepat berganti pakaian! Temani aku. Berat sama dipikul ringan sama dijinjing," jawab Itachi sambil melihat ke arah Kisame yang sedang beranjak berganti pakaian.

"Sepertinya kalau masalah berat selalu aku terus, Chi. Kau seumur-umur yang ringan-ringan saja," sanggah Kisame.

"Sudah, cepatlah! Darurat tingkat kota ini!" Itachi pun mulai panik.

"Iya-iya." Kisame pun segera berganti baju.

Setelah itu mereka segera mencari sebab-musabab Sasuke menjadi seorang bayi.

.

.

.

 **Tantangan baru untuk sang Uzumaki.**

Sementara itu, di perusahaan outsourching tempat Naruto bekerja. Tampak Naruto yang sedang menerima pekerjaan melebihi batas kemampuannya. Wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat cerah berubah menjadi bermuram durja.

"Naruto, ini tantangan baru untukmu, mengurus lima bayi dalam waktu dua jam?" ucap Kakashi pemilik tempat di mana Naruto bekerja.

Rasanya Naruto ingin meninju bosnya itu. Mana mungkin dapat mengurus lima bayi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi, karena Naruto orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab, ia hanya mengiyakan perkataan sang bos tanpa membantahnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kau kerja di ruang eksklusif. Satu jam lagi ibu dari kedua bayi akan datang menjemput," pesan Kakashi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya meratapi dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, yaa ampuun. Adakah pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini?"

Akhirnya Naruto pun mengeluhkan pekerjaannya.

Menit demi menit Naruto lalui. Ia pun membiarkan bayi-bayi itu saling bertengkar, sedangkan ia asik tidur terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit.

Di ruangan itu banyak terdapat mainan bayi yang tidak membahayakan, ruangannya di lapisi kasur busa yang tebal sehingga bayi-bayi tidak khawatir akan kedinginan. Suhu AC pun sangat nyaman di kulit bayi sehingga bayi-bayi itu dapat bermain dengan riangnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Huaaa...huuuaa..." Satu bayi menangis.

"Huaaa..huaaa...hikks..." Dua bayi ikut menangis.

"Whaaa!" Satu bayi lagi menjerit.

Naruto yang tengah tidur santai itu segera memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Ternyata bayi-bayi itu sedang berkelahi satu sama lain.

(Haah?! Kok bisa...?) Ya bisalah, namanya juga bayi rebutan mainan.

Naruto pun tampak pusing melihat bayi-bayi itu.

"Oh, ya ampun. Sepertinya kalian memang harus dipisahkan."

Naruto lalu memisahkan bayi-bayi itu menjadi lima petak dengan menggunakan pipa bongkar pasang. Sehingga bayi-bayi tidak dapat saling melalui pagar buatan yang tingginya setengah meter itu.

Tapi namanya bayi, ulahnya selalu menggemaskan. Walaupun sudah di pisahkan Naruto, ada dua bayi yang terlihat sedang tarik menarik rambut di pagar pembatas yang dibuatnya. Naruto pun yang melihatnya menjadi tercengang.

"Ooalaaah, masih bayi saja sudah ribut-ribut begini, apalagi sudah dewasanya."

Naruto menggerutu sambil memisahkan bayi-bayi yang sedang tarik menarik rambut itu.

Ternyata keduanya adalah bayi perempuan yang memperebutkan bayi laki-laki yang kalem, yang sedari tadi diam saja.

OMG!

Akhirnya satu persatu sang ibu dari bayi-bayi itu berdatangan mengambil bayi-bayi mereka.

Waktu pun terus berjalan, hari sudah nampak sore. Naruto pikir sudah waktu baginya untuk pulang., tetapi sang bos malah memanggilnya.

Ada apa ya?

.

.

.

 **Tugas baru.**

Di dalam ruangan Kakashi, Naruto tampak terperanjat atas apa yang Kakashi sampaikan.

"Kakashi-sama, itu kelewatan sekali! Aku seperti romusa saja bekerja 24 jam tanpa henti!"

Kali ini Naruto membantah perintah bosnya.

"Tenanglah dulu, Naruto. Itu tidak sepahit yang kau bayangkan." Kakashi berusaha meredakan ketegangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak pahit, jelas-jelas aku akan mengurus bayi yang baru lahir ditambah lagi seorang bayi yang entah mengapa mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku takut," sanggah Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah Naruto. Kau coba saja sebulan di sana. Kali ini bayaranmu sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya. Bukankah itu menggiurkan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Namanya uang menggiurkan," sela Naruto yang kesal.

"Ya sudah, ini alamatnya. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal di sana selama satu bulan pertama," ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan alamatnya.

"Satu bulan pertama? Apa maksudmu? Apakah narti akan ada bulan kedua dan ketiga?" selidik Naruto dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hei, semakin kau banyak mengeluh semakin berat tugas yang akan kau jalankan. Sudahlah, lakukan saja seperti biasanya. Dan ini gajimu bulan ini beserta bonusnya." Kakashi menyerakan amplop yang berisi uang kepada Naruto.

Mau tak mau, setelah melihat uang itu, rasa capek Naruto pun hilang sekejap. Dan akhirnya ia menuruti perintah sang bos.

.

.

.

Malamnya di rumah keluarga besar Uchiha.

Malam ini, malam yang berbeda untuk keluarga besar Uchiha karena kedatangan tamu spesial. Tapi, sang tamu itu bukannya disambut dengan kehangatan malah disambut dengan amarah yang membabi buta dari sang kepala rumah tangga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah sang bayi. Ya, Fugaku Uchiha.

Di sana tampak Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Madara dan Izuna sedang mengadili Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

"Jujur, aku sangat kagum dengan kepintaran Anda, Orochimaru-sama. Penelitianmu luar biasa dan formula yang kau hasilkan sungguh menakjubkan. Bukan sekedar berhasil lagi, tapi lihatnya penemuanmu membuat anakku menjadi seperti ini!"

Fugaku menunjuk anaknya yang dibawa oleh pelayan di rumah itu. Tampak Sasuke yang tengah bermain di dalam keranjang bayinya.

"Haah?!"

Baik Orochimaru maupun Kabuto, keduanya sama-sama tampak terkejut melihat keadaan Sasuke yang menjadi bayi itu.

"Astaga! Mengapa bisa begini?!" Orochimaru terbelalak.

Sasuke tampak menunjuk-nunjuk Orochimaru seakan-akan ia marah kepada profesor itu. Dan kemudian Sasuke pun menangis.

"Huaaa...huaaa..."

Sang ibu segera mengambil Sasuke dari keranjang bayinya, lalu pergi membawa Sasuke dari tempat yang sedang berhawa panas di kediaman Uchiha. Padahal AC di dalamnya sangat dingin, tapi mengapa bisa panas, ya?

Itu karena Fugaku yang sedang terbawa emosi, tidak terima perubahan yang terjadi pada anaknya. Ya, semua orang tua pasti tidak terima jika anaknya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa berubah menjadi seorang bayi lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Fugaku-sama," sanggah Orochimaru

"Apaa?! Kau bilang kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" Fugaku seperti orang yang tersengat listrik.

"Jelas-jelas Sasuke mennjadi seperti ini sepulang dari pameran sains-mu, dan Sasuke berkata dalam pesan singkatnya ke Itachi, jka sebelumnya ia terkena cipratan formula yang kau buat itu. Kau masih menyangkalnya juga, Orochimaru-sama?!" Fugaku benar-benar lepas kendali.

"Ayah..." Itachi berusaha meredakan amarah ayahnya.

"Diam, Kau!" Sang ayah malah membentak anaknya.

Itachi menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

Fugaku kemudian meneruskan perkataannya kepada Orochimaru, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, aku akan memberikan kau uang untuk membuat formula penawarnya. Aku ingin anakku kembali normal lagi. Jika kau tidak mau atau tidak bisa melakukannya, maka segera ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada duniamu itu! Karena kau akan masuk di dalam penjara seumur hidupmu!" ancam Fugaku dengan tegas.

Orochimaru pun tampak menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ba-ik," sahut Orochimaru dengan amat takut atas ancaman yang dilontarkan Fugaku kepadanya.

Dan akhirnya Orochimaru pun pulang dengan muka kusut bersama Kabuto. Mereka tampak lesu saat kembali ke laboratoriumnya.

Walaupun mereka menerima cek yang sangat besar, tapi uang yang mereka terima itu bukan untuk menyempurnakan penemuannya malah untuk membuat penawar dari penemuannya tersebut.

Bagai api membakar kertas, mereka seperti melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya...**

Pagi-pagi Naruto mendatangi rumah keluarga Uchiha, tapi sepertinya rumah itu sangat sepi. Dengan bertanya kepada penjaga kebun, Naruto pun dipersilakan masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

"Wooow, besarnya." Naruto takjub dengan keadaan seisi rumah.

Dia pun di arahkan ke ruang keluarga yang di sana hanya ada Itachi seorang.

"Permisi, maaf." Naruto menyapa Itachi yang tengah mabuk anggur itu.

Itachi pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba perlakuan Itachi membuat Naruto geli. Itachi mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluknya sambil berkata, "Ohh, Kyuubi-chan ... maafkan aku."

Sontak Naruto pun tercengang, ia terheran kenapa Itachi menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan Kyuubi.

Naruto yang bingung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku kemari untuk menemui Uchiha Fugaku. Apakah beliau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto kepada Itachi.

Itachi yang mabuk saat mendengar nama ayahnya langsung tersadarkan.

"Apa, kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Itachi yang merasa sudah mulai tersadar dari mabuknya.

Naruto pun mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemui Tuan Fugaku, karena ditugaskan untuk mengasuh anak bayinya," ucap Naruto lagi.

Itachi pun segera meminum air putih dan membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air dari wastafel yang tak jauh dari posisi Naruto berada. Dan akhirnya Itachi pun sadar seutuhnya.

"Oh, iya. Ayah ku sudah pergi ke Eropa. Dan dia menitipkan pesan kepadaku. Jika ada seseorang yang datang mencarinya silakan menyampaikan pesan melalui diriku," ujar Itachi.

Naruto pun bertambah bingung.

"Eeeh..."

Matanya menatap ke arah Itachi sambil berkedip-kedip seperti orang cacingan.

"Kau kenapa, dan siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi yang juga terheran melihat Naruto. Naruto pun segera menjawabnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku ditugaskan oleh tuan Kakashi untuk kemari dan mengurus bayi yang ada di rumah ini," jawab Naruto mempertegas tujuannya.

Itachi pun tersadar, jika nama Kakashi adalah seorang nama teman yang diceritakan oleh Obito.

Dengan melihat identitas Naruto terlebih dahulu dan menelepon Kakashi langsung, akhirnya Naruto pun diterima sebagai baby sitter di rumah itu. Itachi kemudian menunjukkan kamar Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit gemetaran, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sang tuan muda Uchiha.

"Nah, Naruto. Sekarang ini menjadi kamarmu. Aku serahkan tugas mengasuh Sasuke kepadamu. Apapun yang kau butuhkan kau tinggal bilang saja kepadaku, dalam semenit dana akan langsung di-transfer ke rekeningmu." Itachi menjelaskan.

"Baik." Naruto pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

Itachi segera keluar dari kamar adiknya. Dan Naruto mulai membereskan pakaian yang dibawanya.

Kemana Sasuke?

Ternyata Sasuke sedang tertidur di keranjang bayinya yang berada di samping kasur besar itu. Dan akhirnya pertemuan itulah yang menjadi awal dari ketergangungan Sasuke kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Baby Boss.**

Siang hari Sasuke terbangun dan ternyata ia segera merangkak mendekati Naruto yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. Celana Naruto pun ditarik-tarik Sasuke dari bawah. Saat itu posisi Naruto memang membelakangi Sasuke. Dan dengan segera Naruto mengambil Sasuke lalu menggendongnya.

"Hai, Tuan muda. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tampak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi ia hanya berkata.

"Bamba ... buuh haah bruuhh?" Yang berarti siapa namamu.

Naruto pun segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

"Oh, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Tuan muda. Kau sangat menggemaskan ya. Masih kecil sudah pintar berbicara. Tapi tunggu dulu, mengapa aku jadi mengerti bahasanya ya?"

Naruto pun tersadar akan keanehan yang terjadi padanya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengerti bahasa bayi. Tapi, entah mengapa saat berada di sisi Sasuke ia jadi mengerti bahasa Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke pun tampak tertawa mendengarkan jawaban Naruto, sedang Naruto masih tampak bingung sendiri.

 **TOK TOK**

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sambil menggendong Sasuke, Naruto pun membukakan pintu. Dan ternyata pelayan di rumah itu.

"Maaf aku mengganggu, Kagami-sama ingin menemui Sasuke-sama," ucap sang pelayan.

Naruto pun segera menjawabnya, "Baiklah, aku akan segera turun sekarang juga," sahut Naruto sambil menutup pintu.

Naruto pun kemudian menuju di mana Kagami berada, ternyata Kagami baru saja pulang dari desa bunyi. Ia membawakan Sasuke sebuah baju bayi yang bergambar not balok.

"Nah pakailah ini, Sasuke." Kagami memakaikan Sasuke dengan baju bayi tersebut.

Tampak Naruto semakin gemas melihat Sasuke bayi yang sangat imut-imut itu.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Tadi Itachi sudah menceritakan perihal dirimu. Aku berharap kau dapat menjaga Sasuke dengan baik. Yang harus kau ingat jangan sampai berbuat macam-macam kepada Sasuke atau nyawamu lah yang akan segera hilang!"

 **BLARR**

Bagai petir menyambar di siang hari, Naruto benar-benar takut akan ancaman itu.

"Ba-ik. Sesempurna mungkin aku akan menjalankan tugasku," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit gemetar.

Kagami kemudian meninggalkan Naruto, ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Naruto pun segera membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke lalu menyuapinya. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi dekat dengan baby sitter-nya itu, Naruto.

"Aaa...aaammm..."

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	3. Rahasia

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc.

Rate : M

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends.

Main Pair : SasuNaru

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

.

Chapter 3 Rahasia

.

.

Matahari tak begitu bersahabat di pagi ini. Cuaca yang mendung menandakan sang surya masih malu-malu menampakkan diri.

Di sana, di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha. Tampak Naruto sedang duduk bermain bersama Sasuke di atas sebuah ambal yang cukup tebal. Ya, keduanya tampak serasi seperti ibu dan anak.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto berpikir keras, kenapa setiap Sasuke dibasuh burung kecilnya saat dimandikan, ia selalu marah dan menangis. Padahal Sasuke hanya seorang bayi mungil yang chubby dan menggemaskan. Tapi ya sudahlah, pikir Naruto yang tidak ingin mengetahui lebih jauh lagi tentang Sasuke. Karena Naruto hanya sibuk memperbaiki dirinya sendiri dan tidak ingin mengetahui aib orang lain.

"Mum mum mah."

Ucapan itu terdengar dari mulut mungil Sasuke, dengan berpakaian kelinci Sasuke terus bermain dengan boneka dinasaurusnya bersama Naruto. Saat itu Naruto tengah melipat pakaiannya dan pakaian Sasuke untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lemari.

"Burr...bur...wah...ma...nana..."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan tuan mudanya itu, ia malah berjalan mendekati lemari dan memasukkan pakaiannya dan pakaian Sasuke.

"Ummbuaah! Wah! Maa nana!"

Sasuke berteriak kemudian merangkak mendekati Naruto lalu menarik-narik celana dasar yang Naruto pakai.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu di gendongnya bayi mungil itu.

"Tuan Muda, kau ingin apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menjawab sambil menatap Naruto.

"Mum mum mah ... burr bur wah ma nana. Ummbuah wah ma nana," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk satu pakaian di dalam lemari pakaian Naruto.

Naruto yang saat itu menggendong Sasuke menjadi terkejut atas perkataan bayi mungil itu.

"Kau bilang apa, Tuan Muda? Kita mau kemana dan aku harus memakai pakaian ini saat pergi bersamamu?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan perasaan heran.

"Yah yah, um...um...mamah," sahut Sasuke yang berarti itu benar kau harus melakukannya.

"Haaah..."

Naruto pun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah."

Naruto akhirnya menuruti kemauan Sasuke.

Apa sebenarnya kemauan Sasuke?

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Naruto berkaca dengan mengenakan pakaian yang dipinta Sasuke.

"Oh, ya ampun! Aku seperti wanita sungguhan. Menggenakan pakaian pelayan ditambah bando berenda ini. Oh, bulu kakiku jadi tampak seperti ini, sungguh memalukan!"

Naruto menggerutu sambil berkaca diri, ia tidak menyangka jika harus berdandan seperti seorang wanita.

Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk mengenakan seragam pelayan yang berwarna hitam dengan renda putih, ditambah bando berenda yang juga berwarna putih untuk menghiasi kepala Naruto.

Naruto tampak bingung, ia mencari cara bagaimana menutupi bulu kakinya itu. Sedang Sasuke tampak santai menunggui Naruto sambil duduk di keranjang dorongnya.

"Aduuhh, bagaimana ini?"

Naruto terlihat pusing sendiri.

Tak lama pintu kamar Sasuke ada yang mengetuk dan Naruto segera membukakan pintu.

"Whuuaa!"

Sang pelayan terkejut melihat apa yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Naruto tampak malu sendiri.

"Maaf, aku dipinta tuan muda memakai ini," ucap Naruto dengan pelan dan malu.

"Haaahhh ...?"

Pelayan itu bingung atas apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Kau punya kaos kaki panjang atau stocking yang bisa kugunakan untuk menutupi bulu kakiku tidak?" tanya Naruto kepada pelayan itu yang tak lain adalah Nohara Rin versi dewasa.

"Mmm ... kau tenanglah, Naruto. Kau bisa pakai stocking punyaku. Oh, iya. Sejak kapan kau dapat mengerti bahasa bayi?" tanya Rin lagi.

Naruto tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia juga bingung jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Naruto, Rin pun mengerti.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kau turun saja dulu. Nanti akan aku bawakan stocking-nya," lanjut Rin kemudian meninggalkan Naruto.

Tak lama, Naruto pun turun dari kamar Sasuke menuju ke lantai satu. Sambil menuruni anak tangga, si Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mencubit pipi Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan itu.

"Aduh ... sakit, Tuan Muda."

Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal Sasuke dari wajahnya.

Sesampainya di lantai satu, Rin pun memberikan stocking berwarna putih kepada Naruto. Sehingga lengkaplah apa yang dipakai Uzumaki bermata biru ini.

Naruto bersama Sasuke dan seorang supir kediaman Uchiha berlalu menuju suatu mall untuk mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan.

.

.

.

 **Setibanya di mall...**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan-jalan di dalam mall. Sasuke duduk santai di keranjang bayinya, sementara Naruto terus mendorong keranjang itu sampai ke sebuah tempat makan kesukaan Sasuke.

"Tiiinn!"

Sasuke berteriak saat tiba di depan pintu restoran favoritnya. Najruto yang mengerti ucapan Sasuke itu segera berhenti. Ia segera memesan apa yang Sasuke suka dan kemudian duduk di salah satu meja restoran.

Sasuke pun di dudukkan di atas kursi restoran itu dan tak lama pesanan pun datang. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Naruto menyuapi Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tak mengenakan dilihat oleh Sasuke. Ternyata Sakura sedang bermanjaan dengan seorang pria di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun terperanjat melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Um kam kam ruuh," ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Apa, kau menyuruhku merekam perempuan itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan kemudian meminta minum kepada Naruto. Entah mengapa kala Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang berduaan dengan pria lain ia menjadi haus tidak ketulungan.

Naruto akhirnya mendapat banyak tugas dari Sasuke. Tangan kanannya menyuapi Sasuke sementara tangan kirinya merekam perempuan yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

Di dalam hati, Naruto berbisik...

'Ya ampun, pekerjaan ku sebenarnya sebagai baby sitter atau intel-nya si bayi sih? Dan kenapa juga aku dapat mengerti perkataannya?"

Naruto bergumam dalam hati sambil tersenyum menutupi kebingungan yang melanda dirinya, senyum itu ia tujukan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang ia suapi.

Hari itu, Sasuke berkeliling mall untuk membeli apa yang dia suka. Setelah selesai, Naruto dan Sasuke pun kembali ke mobilnya. Tapi sesampai di dalam mobil, Sasuke mengambil handphone dari dalam tas Naruto dan kemudian memutar ulang percakapan Sakura itu.

Naruto yang berada di samping Sasuke menjadi terheran, bagaimana mungkin bayi berusia lima bulan sudah pandai memainkan handphone.

'Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi ... yah, mimpi,' bisik Naruto di benaknya sambil memandangi bayi kelinci itu.

Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaian bayinya yang berbentuk baju kelinci.

"Huaaaa...huuuua!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menangis dengan kencangnya.

"Ehh, kenapa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Naruto yang terheran.

Sasuke pun memberikan handphone berisi rekaman itu kepada Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto melihat isi percakapan wanita yang dilihat Sasuke saat makan di restoran favoritnya. Dannia kemudian tampak terkejut bukan main.

"Haah ... ja-ja-ja ... jadi kau ini ..."

Naruto terbata-bata sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang duduk.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha.**

"Selamat datang Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama," ucap Rin memberikan salam kepada tuan dan nyonyanya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Rin. Di mana Itachi dan Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku kepada pelayannya.

"Tuan Itachi sedang membantu Tuan Izuna menyelesaikan pekerjaan Tuan Muda Sasuke di kantor, Tuan. Sedangkan Tuan Sasuke saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Naruto," jawab Rin.

"Oh, Naruto baby sitter-nya temannya Obito, ya?" tanya Fugaku lagi sambil melepas jas dan sepatu kerjanya.

"Iya, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu," pamit Rin sambil membawakan sepatu dan jas Fugaku ke dalam rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto pun datang bersama Sasuke. Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto langsung menyambut kedatangan anak bungsunya itu lalu segera menggendongnya. Sementara Fugaku mengajak Naruto bercakap-cakap sebentar di sebuah ruang keluarga Uchiha. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan Fugaku, barulah Naruto mengerti akan sebab musabab Sasuke menjadi bayi.

'Pantas saja dia marah saat aku menyabuni miliknya kala mandi, ternyata ... astaga.'

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam, Fugaku kedatangan tamu yang ingin menepati janjinya. Di hadapan para keluarga besar Uchiha, Orochimaru memberikan formula penawar atas apa yang menimpah Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke pun meminum formula penawar itu. Tapi ternyata ramuan penawar itu belum sempurna, dan sesuatu kemudian terjadi kepada Sasuke.

Apakah itu?

Ternyata Sasuke...

"Haaaahh?"

Naruto terkejut begitu pun dengan Itachi dan Izuna yang tampak hadir melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Sasuke

"Aduuh!"

Madara tampak menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Fugaku tampak menahan amarah sedang Mikoto berusaha memeluk Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, Anda ini bisa kerja tidak?!" tanya Fugaku yang menahan amarahnya.

Orochimaru tampak gemetaran karena takut.

"Aku bilang formula penawar bukan setengah-setengah seperti ini, Profesor Orochimaru!" teriak Fugaku.

"Apakah gelar yang ada pada diri Anda harus saya hilangkan dengan paksa?!"

Fugaku berkata dengan geramnya.

"Ma-ma-maaf, Fugaku-sama. Sepertinya formula penawar ini belum berhasil seratus persen." Orochimaru beralasan.

Fugaku pun berjalan mendekati Orochimaru dan menarik kerah baju yang dipakainya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu tentang alasanmu, aku hanya ingin anakku kembali dengan normal. Jika kau tidak dapat melakukannya dalam seminggu ke depan ini, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku harus mengakhiri kehidupanmu!" bisik Fugaku dengan sadis di telinga Orochimaru

"Ba-ba-baik." Orochimaru pun menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

Tampak ketakutan di wajah Orochimaru saat berhadapan dengan Fugaku. Apalagi asisten terbaiknya, Kabuto tidak menemaninya saat itu. Tak lama, ia pun segera berpamitan pulang kepada orang nomor satu di keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah kepulangan Orochimaru, Fugaku menyuruh Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sementara Fugaku beserta anggota keluarga yang lain mengadakan rapat keluarga.

Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke lalu mulai berbincang-bincang kepada Sasuke bayi.

"Tuan Muda, aku baru tahu apa masalah yang sebenarnya," ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Lalu menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Kok Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah dapat berbicara?

Itu karena Sasuke meminum formula penawar dari Orochimaru. Tapi karena formula penawar yang dibuat Orochimaru belum sempurna, akhirnya hanya suara Sasuke saja yang dapat kembali normal, sedangkan tubuhnya masih berukuran kecil.

Naruto pun tampak bingung sendiri, ia terlihat sedang merapihkan tempat tidur Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan.

"Lalu, wanita itu tunanganmu ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya, dia tunanganku. Tapi sampai saat ini dia belum tahu keadaanku," jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

Naruto pun mendekati Sasuke lalu menggendongnya.

"Kau tidur saja, Tuan Muda. Sudah malam."

Naruto tampak perihatin terhadap keadaan Sasuke yang diduakan tunangannya.

"Baiklah, kau juga tidur, Naruto," sahut Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun tertidur di keranjang bayinya, sementara Naruto tertidur di kasur yang berada di samping keranjang bayi Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **KUKURUYUUUUK...**

Sang ayam jantan telah bernyanyi dengan lantangnya, menandakan hari sudah pagi. Hari ini Sasuke sudah mulai bekerja, tapi ia bekerja di dalam kamarnya. Naruto pun membantu Sasuke untuk menghidupkan laptop dan peralatan yang lain.

Kali ini Naruto bekerja menjadi asisten pribadi Sasuke. Setiap berkas yang masuk, Naruto yang mengantarkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sudah lama tertunda.

'Heeeh ... sudah seminggu aku bekerja di sini. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh terlihat di kedua bola mataku. Seorang bayi berumur lima bulan sedang asik bekerja di depan laptopnya sambil menandatangi beberapa berkas kerjasama perusahaan. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi dia memakai jas kerjanya juga.

Oh, ya ampun. Tak pernah terpikir dalam hidupku mendapat pekerjaan yang seperti ini.'

Naruto bergumam dalam hati sambil menunggui Sasuke selesai bekerja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di markas Akatsuki, Deidara tengah menangis di pelukan Sasori.

"Kenapa ... kenapa ... oh, yaa Tuhan," keluh Deidara sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, Dei. Masih banyak wanita lain," sahut Sasori sambil membelai rambut Deidara.

Tiba-tiba Itachi datang bersama Kisame.

"Eh, ada si girly lagi rebahan di dadanya si boy, hahaha."

Kisame tertawa saat melihat Deidara tengah merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada Sasori.

"Kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih saja," lanjut Itachi sambil menghidupkan batang rokoknya.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di hadapan Deidara dan Sasori.

"Ya, sama saja si Dei dengan nasib mu, Itachi." Kisame melanjutkan.

"Nasib ku, ya? Sepertinya memang lebih sedih nasib ku," sahut Itachi sambil mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

Deidara yang mendengar ucapan Itachi menjadi tertarik atas kejadian yang menimpah temannya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Itachi?" tanya Deidara yang mulai menetralkan diri dari kesedihan yang melandanya.

"Tak apa, hanya saja ..."

Itachi kemudian teringat akan perkataan Kyubi kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

Itachi sedang duduk di sebuah kedai bersama Kyuubi. Kyuubi tampak tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Itachi.

"Kyuubi ..." Itachi berusaha meredakan amukan Kyubi.

"Sudah, Itachi! Aku tidak mau tahu apapun yang kau ucapkan padaku. Jika kau membatalkan pertunangan kita. Maka hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini saja!" seru Kyuubi sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi dengan segera menahan Kyuubi.

"Tunggu Kyuubi, jangan tinggalkan aku!" sela Itachi sambil menarik tangan kanan Kyuubi, karena berusaha pergi dari hadapannya.

"Lepaskan!"

Kyuubi pun menghempaskan pegangan tangan Itachi.

"Mulai saat ini, loe gue end!"

Kyuubi pun akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Itachi.

"Kyuubi ..."

Itachi berusaha memanggil seseorang yang dicintai tengah berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia hanya dapat melihat kepergian Kyuubi dari hadapannya, karena saat itu kakinya seakan tidak mampu mengejar Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"Chi!"

Kisame menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Ngelamun aja, Chi. Gak baik buat kesehatan otak." Sasori menambahkan.

"Chi, sudahlah. Jika Kyuubi memutuskan dirimu, kau kan dapat cari pengganti yang lebih baik. Kau masih beruntung mempunyai wajah yang tampan sehingga tinggal berkedip saja maka setiap wanita akan mengejarmu. Sedangkan aku, aku selalu ditolak saat menyatakan perasaanku kepada wanita hanya karena wajahku yang seperti perempuan. Sudahlah, move on, Chi." Deidara membujuk berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Teori mudah, Dei. Sedangkan praktek itu yang sulit. Sudah dua tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya dan harus putus di tengah jalan seperti ini karena ketidakmampuan melawan perkataan ayahku," tambah Itachi dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Begitulah cinta, deritanya tiada pernah berakhir," ucap Kisame menirukan.

"Eh, itu kan perkataannya ..." Sasori seperti mengingat-ingat.

"Ya, itu perkataannya Ti Pat Kai, Sas," sahut Kisame sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ya sudah, coba lagi saja. Aku yakin jika kita kehilangan sesuatu, Tuhan akan menggantikannya dengan yang lebih baik."

Sasori mencoba menengahi kegalauan teman-temannya.

"Itu benar," tutup Kisame.

.

.

.

 **Di perusahaan Outsourching.**

Tampak Kakashi yang sangat terkejut atas kedatangan sang kakek yang terlihat masih sangat gagah dan rupawan.

"Kakek," sapa Kakashi kala melihat sang kakek masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Kakashi, mana ayahmu?" tanya sang kakek.

"Ayah, ya? Ayah sedang-"

Kakashi berusaha menutupi kelakuan sang ayah.

"Sudah, cepat katakan kepadaku!" seru sang kakek Kakashi.

Kakashi pun menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia sangat takut jika harus jujur kepada kakeknya akan kelakuan sang ayah.

"Cepat katakan di mana ayahmu! Aku ingin menghajarnya saat ini juga!"

Kakek Kakashi tampak marah tidak terkendali, membuat degup jantung sang cucu tidak beraturan bukan main.

Ya, Kakashi amat sangat takut jika kakeknya sedang marah. Rasanya ia ingin segera mengambil langkah seribu kala ini.

.

.

.

Siapakah kakek dari Hatake Kakashi, bos Naruto yang satu ini?

Dan apa sebenarnya isi percakapan Sakura yang direkam oleh Naruto? Sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke mendadak menangis.

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	4. Balas Dendam

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc.

Rate : M

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends.

Main Pair : SasuNaru

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

.

Chapter 4 Revenge (Balas Dendam)

.

.

 **Masih di perusahaan outsourching milik Kakashi.**

Kakashi tampak ragu dan takut saat berhadapan dengan sang kakek yang mempunyai bola mata yang berwarna merah itu. Dialah Tobirama.

Kakek Kakashi adalah Tobirama yang merupakan pembenci klan Uciha. Bagaimana ia tidak membeli klan Uciha, karena sang kakak pernah ditusuk oleh Madara, sesepuh Uciha tersebut.

"Kakek, sebaiknya kakek beristirahat dulu, kakek kan baru datang." Kakashi berusaha meredakan amukan kakeknya.

"Lihat ini, Kakashi!"

Tobirama menyodorkan handphone pribadi miliknya yang berisikan sebuah foto mesra Sakumo dengan Kagami.

"Haaahhh...?!"

Kakashi benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang tampak di depan kedua matanya.

"Ini...ini..."

Kakashi benar-benar tidak habis pikir melihat ulah sang ayah bersama Kagami, ayah dari Shisui.

"Seseorang mengirimkan foto ini kepadaku dan sepertinya mereka sedang berduaan di desa Bunyi. Apa kau tahu di mana ayahmu sekarang, Kakashi?!" tanya Tobirama lagi yang tampak mulai mereda amarahnya itu.

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Huufftt..."

Tobirama mengeluh dengan mengembuskan napasnya yang serasa berat itu. Ia merasa sangat dipermainkan oleh klan Uciha. Setelah sang kakak, kini anaknya yang harus terjerumus ke dalam lembah yang nista seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di manshion Uciha...**

"Itachi, kau uruslah rumah dan perusahaan kita. Ayah ada panggilan rapat penting di Paris. Bantu adikmu yang sudah dapat mengerjakan beberapa berkas perusahaan dan singkirkan Kyuubi dari hatimu! Kau mengertikan Itachi?" tanya Fugaku yang menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam.

Itachi hanya diam saja saat sang ayah berbicara demikian kepadanya, di dalam hatinya menyedihkan sikap sang ayah yang dengan memaksa, menyuruh dirinya menunda pertunangannya bersama Kyubi.

"Ibu berangkat, Itachi. Jaga adikmu, ya?"

Sang ibu, Mikoto Uciha juga ikut berpamitan karena sedang ada tugas di Berlin untuk sementara waktu. Resiko pekerjaan sang ayah dan ibunya membuat Itachi tidak dapat menemukan sandaran hatinya. Menurutnya hanya Kyuubilah yang dapat mengerti isi hatinya. Tapi sayang, kini Kyuubi malah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Itachi.

"Baik, Bu. Hati-hati di sana."

Itachi hanya membalas perkataan ibunya dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan sang ayah.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada ayah, Itachi?"

Sang ayah seperti merasa tersinggung dengan ulah anaknya yang hanya membalas perkataan istrinya itu.

"Ayah juga hati-hati."

Itachi dengan berat hati berkata demikian kepada ayahnya.

Baik ayah maupun ibunya, masuk ke dalam mobil. Yang mana kepergian keduanya ke bandara Internasional Jepang diantar oleh supir pribadi keluarga Uciha. Sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua orang tuanya, Itachi menggerutu di dalam hati.

Kyuubi, maafkan aku. Aku harus bagaimana saat ini? Tidak dapatkah kau mengerti posisiku saat ini? bisiknya sambil memasang wajah duka yang mendalam.

.

.

.

 **Keesokkan harinya...**

Di kamar tuan muda Sasuke di mansion utama Uchiha. Sasuke mulai tak bisa tidur sejak kemarin, ia sering terbangun tengah malam beberapa kali karena bermimpi buruk. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena urusan tunangannya yang ketahuan selingkuh di depan matanya sendiri. Dan pasti setelah kejadian itu, ia bakal mengganti gelar Sakura menjadi mantan tunangannya. Dampaknya terlihat hari ini, wajahnya tampak lelah dan terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-sama. Waktunya mandi pagi," sapa Naruto kepada tuannya.

Sasuke tampak pasrah saja dimandikan dengan washlap dan baby soap serta shampo bayi.

Tumben, biasanya ia protes ingin mandi sendiri? batin Naruto.

Karna pikiran Sasuke sedang teralihkan entah ke mana. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh lembut dan menaburkan bedak bayi dan minyak kayu putih hangat ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke, dengan cekatan Naruto memakaikannya kostum kucing hitam yang sudah lengkap dengan telinga kucing di hoodie-nya. Buntut boneka panjang dan cakar kucing mungil untuk tangan dan kakinya, ia tampak mirip kucing hitam mungil yang lucu tapi dengan wajah yang ditekuk seperti grumpy black cat, lengkap dengan pipi tembem pink-nya yang empuk nan menggemaskan.

Kyaaaa! Kawaiii. Kapan lagi bisa mendandani Sasuke-chan kalau tidak sekarang? jerit Naruto di dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?"

"Gusiku sedikit gatal dan terasa mengganjal, mungkin gigiku mau tumbuh. Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk mengatasi rasa gatal di gusi ini?" Sasuke bertanya kepada baby sitter-nya itu.

"Ah, iya ... sebentar."

Naruto segera mencari sesuatu di antara peti aksesoris bayi milik Sasuke.

"Ah, dapat! Ini, Sasuke-sama. Benda ini sudah bersih dan higienis, Anda tinggal memakainya saja."

Naruto memberikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini? Dan bagaimana cara memakainya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto pun kemudian menjawab, "Benda ini terbuat dari karet kenyal berisi air matang, namanya baby bites toy. Fungsinya untuk mengatasi rasa gatal di gusi untuk gigi susu yang akan tumbuh seperti gigi Tuan Muda. Caranya sangat mudah, Anda tinggal gigit saja di mulut. Benda ini aman, kok," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke ragu untuk memakai benda kenyal aneh yang berbentuk seperti ikan ini, tapi daripada ia terus-menerus merasakan giginya yang gatal, akhirnya dipakainyalah benda itu. Sasuke masih bengong sambil iseng menggigiti mainan ikan empuk itu dan kemudian mulai terasa nyaman di gusi. Dengan diam-diam, Naruto memotret Sasu baby yang sedang memakai kostum baby black kitten sambil menggigiti mainan ikan di mulutnya, dengan menggunakan ponsel iPhone 7 milik Sasuke.

Naruto lalu mengirim foto Sasu baby imut hari ini lewat instagram keluarga lalu men-tag-nya ke Mikoto yang tiba-tiba kemudian berteriak histeris bak fansgirl di tengah rapatnya di Berlin. Fugaku juga hampir tersedak jus tomat saat sedang sarapan di apartemen Paris. Itachi yang tiba-tiba kolaps nosebleed di kamar mandi apartemen Tokyo dan Izuna yang hampir menabrak saat sedang mengendarai mobil menuju ke kantornya.

Naruto cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepalanya saat melihat notif yang masuk ke handphone Sasuke, begitu meriah dan juga histeris, setelah ia mengirimkan foto Sasuke kecil ke instagram keluarga Uciha.

.

.

.

Jam demi jam pun dilalui keduanya, Naruto masih setia mendampingi Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya itu. Dan kebetulan hari ini jumlah dokumen yang harus ditanda-tangani hanya sedikit, yang membuat jam kerja Sasuke menjadi sebentar tidak seperti biasanya.

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Sasuke kecil memakai baju black cat sedang mengerjakan tugas di depan laptopnya dan menandatangai beberapa dokumen? Tentunya cerita ini hanyalah sebatas fantasi semata.

Satu jam kemudian setelah selesai mengerjakan semua tugas hariannya. Sasuke mengutarakan niatannya untuk membalas dendam kepada Sakura. Saat ini Sasuke sedang rebahan di keranjang bayi biru dengan mainan gantung berbentuk tomat merah lucu, lalu kunai, shuriken, dan pedang kusanagi. Juga ada boneka plushie mini berbentuk tomat merah yang jumlahnya ada tiga buah di sekeliling alas bersantainya.

"Balas dendam, Tuan? Maaf, apakah Tuan mau bunuh orang?" tanya Naruto setengah takut.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Sakura, bukan untuk membunuhnya," jawab Sasuke yang kesal.

"Caranya bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang tampak bingung itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak semalam, aku yakin kemungkinan berhasilnya mencapai 85%."

Sasuke menyuruh Naruto mendekat dan dengan segera ia membisikkan rencana liciknya kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Aaah, tatakaee! ups! gomen. Segala properti yang dibutuhkan akan saya persiapkan secepatnya," sahut Naruto riang, ia segera melesat keluar kamar pribadinya yang besar dan megah itu.

Sebenarnya itu kamar Sasuke, tapi karena Naruto jadi baby sitter Sasuke, mau tak mau mereka sekamar.

"Dasar Dobe!" gerutu Sasuke saat melihat Naruto meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu saja, Sakura. Pembalasan yang akan aku berikan jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah kau lakukan kemarin!" ucapnya dengan sinis sambil menendang-nendang kunai yang menggantung di atasnya.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang Sasuke lihat dan dengar?

Waktu itu Naruto merekam percakapan antara Sakura dengan seorang pria yang telah diketahui namanya baru-baru ini yaitu Utakata.

Sakura melendot dengan manjanya ke bahu Utakata sambil berkata, "Kau tenang saja, Uta. Jika aku menikah dengan Sasuke, kau tidak usah sibuk bekerja lagi. Aku dapat mengambili harta yang Sasuke punya untuk aku serahkan kepadamu. Dan setelah dia jatuh miskin, aku akan pergi meninggalkannya dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama." Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintainya, Sakura?" Utakata bertanya kepada Sakura sambil terus menatap Sakura dan melupakan mainan gelembungnya itu.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ini semua hanya demi harta dan kekuasaan yang dia punya. Selebihnya sangat menjijikan sekali aku berpasangan dengan seseorang pria yang dingin dan pelit sepertinya. Cih!"

Sakura saat itu benar-benar tidak menyadari jika Sasuke berada di belakangnya dan Naruto merekam percakapannya dengan pria tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak Sasuke merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam saat mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Jika Sasuke mengingat hal itu, maka ia selalu menyanyikan lagu Armada yang berjudul balas dendam.

.

.

.

 **Lusa kemudian, tepat di hari Sabtu...**

Setelah sarapan bubur pisang (karna Sasuke masih bayi dan belum tumbuh gigi, jadi untuk sementara ia tidak bisa mengkonsumsi makanan orang dewasa), Sasuke di perlihatkan beberapa macam barang yang berhasil Naruto temukan untuk misi berikutnya.

"Ada wig rambut cokelat mungil untuk Anda beserta baju bayi biasa, lalu kostum wanita juga, wig warna hitam gelap serta soflens cokelat untukku. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan mobil sewaan standar biasa sesuai perintah, dan kita sudah mendapatkan info dari detektif yang kita sewa jika Sakura dan selingkuhannya akan bertemu di suatu tempat. Dan kita akan ke sana menjalankan rencana balas dendam Anda, Tuan," lapor Naruto.

"Bagus, Naruto. Kiita akan langsung menjalani rencana ini. Usahakan saat mereka bertemu di restaurant bukan saat mereka bertemu di klub malam," ucap Sasuke.

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama," jawab Naruto dengan patuh.

Beberapa jam kemudian, tepat di pukul 2 siang, suara SMS masuk tiba-tiba di i-Phone 7 Sasuke.

"Tolong cek siapa yang mengirim pesan?" pinta Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil masih menyedot susu cokleat yang mulai disukainya.

Naruto pun membuka isi pesan tersebut yang berisi...

Ebisu-san : Lapor Tuan Muda Uchiha, target kita Nona Haruno dan kekasih gelapnya sekarang berada di Kagemane-resto di Hakune-street tepatnya di antara toko pakaian Hana dan toko game Timezone. Saya sarankan Anda cepat ke sini karna target tidak mungkin berlama-lama.

"Tuan muda, ini,"

Naruto tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya, ia hanya memberikan ponselnya kepada Sasuke yang masih menyedoti botol susunya itu.

"Naru, ambilkan empengku dan bawa dot botol susuku karna ini sudah habis. Oh iya, kemarikan I-phone-ku!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menjalani apa yang di perintahkan Sasuke.

Setelah membaca isi pesan itu, Sasuke lalu membalas pesan tersebut.

Sasuke : Segera kirimkan padaku foto selingkuhan si rambut pink itu SECEPATNYA!

Kemudian...

"Naruto, kita siap-siap berdandan dalam waktu lima menit, panggilkan juga penata rias untuk meriasmu dengan cepat. Kita akan membayar utang secepatnya. Dan jangan lupa untuk memanggil supir untuk menyiapkan mobil sewaan kita." Sasuke dengan semangat 45 memerintahkan Naruto.

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama!" Naruto menuruti perintah dari Sasuke kecil itu.

.

.

.

 **Kemudian...**

Restoran Kagemane adalah salah satu Restaurant ramai yang banyak di kunjungi konsumen dari berbagai kalangan, tak terkecuali sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan romantisnya.

"Ayang Pinky, masih ada yang ingin di makan?" tanya satu pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat gelap dengan poni samping sambil melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan mata gold-nya yang menggoda.

Ia masih belum lepas dari hobinya meniup gelembung sabun menggunakan pipet khusus seperti terompet kecil, di tangannya ada tabung bambu hijau yang berisi air sabun.

"Bisa nggak kamu berhenti bermain gelembung sabun, Utakata-kun? Kita ini masih berada di restoran bukan di taman bermain, Sayang," rajuk Sakura.

"Baby Pinky, aku dan buble fly ini tidak bisa terpisahkan, ini hobiku sedari dulu. Ya, seperti cowok yang gemar merokok, akupun suka bermain gelembung sabun ini. Jadi jangan larang aku, please. Toh ini tak akan merusak tubuh dan kesehatanku khan, Baby?

Utakata mulai kumat penyakit ayannya yang manja kepada Sakura, tidak seperti saat mereka mengobrol serius tentang harta, uang dan tahta.

"Aku sangat mengerti. Tapi bisakah kau taruh sebentar saja? Kita ini sedang makan!" Sakura mulai kesal kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

Utakata segera menaruh pipa peniup gelembung berbentuk terompet mininya di atas meja beserta tabung bambunya.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang wanita cantik berdandan ala lolita gothic dengan gaun renda rumit hitam, rok sepanjang lutut dan kerah tertutup dengan bros klasik tersemat di lehernya. Wanita cantik itu memakai topi kecil di surai hitam panjang berponinya. Sangat cantik sekali seperti boneka porselin Eropa mahal yang baru keluar dari toko boneka.

Akasuna, ia juga menggendong bayi laki-laki yang juga didandani seperti pangeran Eropa abad pertengahan dengan rambut cokelat gelap poni panjang menyamping dengan mata gold mirip ... Utakata mini.

"Anata, di sini kau rupanya!" sapa wanita cantik itu dengan suara khasnya yang halus.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai mendadak sunyi senyap, semua orang di restoran itu jadi terfokus pada wanita cantik dan bayinya

"Araaa? Kore wa daredesu ka? (siapa ya?)" tanya Sakura sementara Utakata mulai berkeringat dingin, ia mencium gelagat tak baik dalam kondisi ini.

"Ooh, sepertinya Uta-kun lupa memperkenalkan kita ya Sai-kun?" tanya wanita cantik itu pada bayinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Narisa Tomoya dan putraku Saiken usianya lima bulan, kami ini,"

Belum sempat wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya, sang bayi berteriak, "Pa! Papa!" sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang mungil dengan binar matanya yang menggemaskan.

"Aahh, akhirnya kau mengenali ayahmu sendiri ya, Saiken. Utakata-kun, kenapa kau sampai lupa kepada anakmu sendiri?" tanya ibu dari bayi itu.

"Aaa...apa?! Anakku?" ucap Utakata terbata-bata.

"Utakata-kun, kau sendiri pernah mengaku kalau kau single, khan? Lalu mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan menusuk sambil menunjuk ke arah pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

"Kami tentu saja anak dan istrinya. Bukan begitu, Anata?" jawab wanita cantik yang mengaku namanya Narisa.

Belum sempat Utakata menjelaskan kasusnya, suara nyaring terdengar kencang

 **BRAAAKKK**

Alhasil satu meja tak berdosa milik restoran patah jadi dua akibat satu pukulan kuat gadis bersurai pink yang awalnya terlihat anggun nan manis ternyata bertenaga kingkong gahar.

Sang bayi mungil yang di perkenalkan bernama Saiken mulai merengut terisak dan...

"HUAAAAAAAAA! Hiks! Hiks! HWAAAAAAAA!"

Tangisannya meledak membuat semua orang tak tahan dengan tangisan supersonik kencangnya, semua orang yang ada di dalam restoran otomatis menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat karena tak tahan suara tangisan kencang sang bayi itu.

"Utakata, kau...kau...dan aku END! kita PUTUS!" teriak Sakura yang langsung mengambil tas dan melenggang pergi keluar restoran itu.

"My Baby Pinky, Sakura-chan! Chottomatte! CHOTTO MATTE!"

Utakata mulai panik dan berusaha mengejar Sakura serta membuka pintu restoran terburu-buru, namun gagal karna gadis bersurai gula kapas itu sudah masuk taksi dan pergi meninggalkan restoran itu di sore hari yang langitnya mulai mendung.

"Sakusen kanryō (mission complete). Mari, Tuan Muda. Kita pergi," bisik wanita palsu itu dan sang bayi pun langsung terdiam, menghapus airmatanya dengan tisu lalu tersenyum sinis bak iblis cilik nan jahat.

"La vengeance enfin vengée (dendamku akhirnya terbalaskan). Cela suffit, nous allons (ini sudah cukup, kita pergi)," ucap Sasuke dalam bahasa Prancis.

Bayi mungil yang bernama palsu Saiken itu ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke kecil yang kini sedang bersandar nyaman di gendongan hangat pelayan pirangnya, yang saat ini masih menyamar menjadi wanita cantik bergaun lolita gothic.

Sebelum keduanya pergi meninggalkan restoran itu, Sasuke sekilas melihat betapa terpuruknya Utakata jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan.

Untuk saat ini, hanya itu balasan kecilku padamu, Haruno. Dan nikmatilah kegalauanmu, Utakata-san. Whahahahahahaha! tawa jahat Sasuke bergemuruh dalam hati.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...


	5. Misi Baru

Fanfiction Baby Boss

.

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc

Rate : M

Type : Semi Canon

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends

Main Pair : Secreat!

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Danger! : Don't read if don't like it, this's just only my imagination!

.

.

Chapter 5 Misi Baru

.

.

Sore itu Sasuke merasakan sedikit lega di hatinya karena berhasil membayar "hutang" kepada Sakura. Setelah selesai menjalani misi berkode : destroy pinky devil, Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar pertokoan di sore hari bersama Sasuke di gendongannya.

Tidak sedikit laki-laki dan perempuan yang terpesona dengan dandanan keduanya, Naruto yang bergaya dark loli gothic girl dan Sasuke yang berdandan gothic boys mirip Ciel phantomhive tapi rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap itu.

Saat melewati satu toko...

"Naruto, bisa berhenti sebentar?" ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Naruto menoleh ke arah baby Sasuke yang sedang berada di gendongannya.

"Tuan muda ingin apa?" tanya Naruto kepada tuannya itu

"Tolong ke toko itu sebentar" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang dilewatinya, Naruto hanya melakukan yang di perintahkan Sasuke tanpa berani membantah.

Kemudian Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko yang ditunjuk Sasuke baby.

"KLINING!"

Di dalam toko, wangi semerbak menyapa pengunjung yang datang.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka nona dan tuan muda kecil, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pria pirang panjang berponi, usianya nampak setengah baya namun masih terlihat tampan dengan celemek berkebunnya dan sarung tangan karet tebal sambil memegang seikat bunga.

"Saya ingin lihat-lihat dulu, bolehkah?" tanya Naruto kepada pemilik toko bunga itu

"Oh mari silahkan lihat-lihat dulu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Naruto sambil melihat-lihat bunga yang banyak sekali jenisnya.

"Ah, bunga lily hari ini segar sekali, ibu pasti senang kalau ia pulang nanti menemukan bunga lily di kamarnya" matanya melihat Naruto yang berhenti di dekat bunga matahari yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan Naruto

"Tentu saja, aku tak kan melupakanmu dobe" bisik Sasuke di dalam hatinya

"Tuan muda ingin bunga itu?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan menggangguk kan kepala sekali sambil jarinya menunjuk ke satu jenis bunga.

"Tolong bunga lily putihnya..." ucap Naruto lalu Sasuke memberi kode tangan sepuluh jari

"Sepuluh batang dan..." Naruto melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke yang menunjuk bunga matahari lalu memberi kode tangan lima jari

"Bunga mataharinya lima batang saja." Sambung Naruto yang mana ucapannya sempat terputus

Pemilik toko bunga itu mengiyakan permintaan pembelinya lalu memanggil sang anak.

"Ino, tolong bungkuskan bunga liliy dan bunga matahari nya nak, ayah sibuk nih" pinta sang pria pirang kepada anaknya

Keluarlah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat panjang dikuncir kuda, berkulit putih dan bermata biru...mirip sekali Naruto.

"Damnt! Ino...aku lupa kalau ini toko bunga milik mantan TK ku" sungut Sasuke dalam hati sambil menepuk keningnya

Setelah Ino membungkus bunga pesanan itu ia berbicara kepada Naruto.

"Ini pesanannya nona..." ucap Ino kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum, Ino tidak mengetahui jika Naruto itu seorang laki-laki karena saat itu Naruto bergaya ala perempuan.

Naruto balas tersenyum lalu memberikan uang seribu yen ke Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya ambil kembaliannya dulu.." ucap Ino dan tak lama kemudian Ino segera menyerahkan kembaliannya

"Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi toko bunga Yamanaka" sapa Ino sambil tersenyum.

"KLINING!"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun keluar dari toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka itu.

"Untunglah dia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali, bisa repot kalau ketahuan...fiyuhhhhh!" Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Laboratorium Orochimaru.

Terlihat sang profesor yang kebingungan memikirkan obat penawar untuk Sasuke.

Setiap hari ia selalu mendapatkan sms peringatan dari Fugaku orang nomor satu di Uchiha itu.

Fikirannya tidak tenang, sama sekali tidak tenang. Ia pribadi merasa tidak bersalah akan hal yang terjadi pada diri Sasuke. Orochimaru pun duduk melamun sambil melihat formula-formulanya di atas meja laboratorium itu.

"Orochimaru sama..."

Sosok pria berambut putih berkacamata berpakaian santai dilapisi jas putih susu mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan Orochimaru lalu mendekatinya.

"Ada apa lagi Kabuto, aku sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini.." ucapnya dengan lesu

Kabuto kemudian duduk di samping Orochimaru sambil membawakan Orochimaru beberapa formula hasil risetnya sendiri.

"Ini Orochimaru sama.." Kabuto memberikan setabung kecil formula miliknya kepada Orochimaru

Orochimaru pun menoleh ke arah Kabuto, dilihatnya tabung kecil berwarna pink milik Kabuto dengan cairan di dalamnya.

"Apa ini...?" Orochimaru bertanya dengan nada Teletubbiea

"Apa...ini...?" Tanya Orochimaru lagi

Kabuto tampak geli sendiri melihat wajah Orochimaru yang sudah pucat jadi tambah pucat dan lesu seperti kehabisan nafas kehidupan itu.

"Orochimaru sama, mungkin kita akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat penawar Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya kita dapat membuat formula untuk membuat seseorang jatuh hati kepada kita." Lanjut Kabuto

"Maksudmu...?" Orochimaru merasa tertarik dengan perkataan Kabuto, ia langsung duduk tegak dan tidak berpundung lesu lagi

"Jadi begini Orochimaru sama, niatku formula ini akan aku campurkan ke salah satu parfum yang mana parfum itu akan kita pakai saat bertemu dengan tuan Fugaku. Sehingga saat kita berhadapan dengannya dia tidak akan marah-marah lagi kepada kita. Melainkan..." tiba-tiba ucapan Kabuto terputus

"Melainkan apa Kabuto..?!" Tanya Orochimaru dengan serius

"Melainkan dia akan mencintai kita." Jawab Kabuto singkat

"Uhuu..uhukk..! Uhuukk...Haaaachhiiiiuuu...!" Orochimaru tiba-tiba alergi mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Kabuto

"Orochimaru sama, anda tidak apa-apa..?" Tanya Kabuto yang khawatir sambil mendekati dan memgang kedua lengan Orochimaru

Orochimaru tidak menjawab perkataan Kabuto, ia kemudian malah pingsan.

"Buughh..!" Orochimaru pun terjatuh lemas ke lantai.

Seketika itu Kabuto menjadi panik dan ia pun langsung menjerit.

"Orochimaru sama...!" Teriakan Kabuto membuat formula-formula yang ada di laboratorium itu menjadi bergetar

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Orochimaru sampai ia pingsan seperti itu..?

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Di Uchiha Mansion, di kamar Sasuke Baby..

Saat Naruto sudah tiba di rumah, para pelayan segera datang dan mengambil bunga Liliy yang langsung di taruh dalam pot bunga kristal, sedangkan bunga mataharinya..

"Untukku?" tanya Naruto yang hanya di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke lalu ia membelakangi Naruto lagi sambil berpura-pura memainkan balok briks dan menyembunyikan semburat rona wajahnya yang merah...

"Sial, wajah si dobe manis sekali.." bisiknya dalam hati

Naruto yang kaget karena diberikan bunga oleh Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum sambil berkata kepada tuan mudanya itu.

"Arigatou, tuan muda..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum yang makin membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam laci meja kerja nya karena saking malunya saat itu.

Hihihi..

.

.

.

Esok paginya...

Pagi hari ini Itachi terlihat terpuruk dan tak semangat, terlihat sekali saat Sasuke mempergoki Itachi melakukan banyak kesalahan kecil tapi dampaknya besar seperti menekan tombol dispenser air panas (untuk bikin kopi) tapi karna bengong jadi kebanyakan sampai mug nya pecah, atau tanpa sadar merobek duit 1000 yen selembar demi selembar sampai jadi sampah di meja!

Haadeeeeeh! woy!duit ituuuuuu...bukan kertas origami...mentang-mentang anak konglomerat, duit diperlakukan seperti kertas buku tulis di sobek-sobek. Gimana Sasuke gak tepok jidat trus ngamuk-ngamuk...

Sasuke sampai gerah liat kelakuan kakak nya yang belakangan ini menjadi tidak fokus seperti ini.

"Hmmmm, apa karna keputusan ayah yang tampak sepihak itu ya..?" gumam Sasuke.

Ia tahu kalau perubahan tubuh dirinya sebenarnya bukan karena salah kakaknya tapi pendapat orangtua memang selalu beda dengan pendapat anak. Kakak sulung harus bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi dan mendidik adik-adiknya, kalau adik terkena musibah, pasti yang di salahkan kakak sulung.

Ya iyalah nasib jadi seorang kakak begitu, mangkanya minta jadi anak bungsu biar aman.

Hehehe...

Sasuke ingin sekali membantu kakaknya tapi ia belum punya ide yang pas, saking seriusnya ia berpikir kemudian lama-lama tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur di sofa karna kelelahan.

Itachi saat ini sedang mandi, ponselnya kebetulan di taruh sembarangan di atas sofa kamar dekat Sasuke tertidur tadi, dan beberapa menit kemudian kebetulan Sasuke baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya yang nyaman walau sebentar itu.

"PING!"

Suara SMS masuk terdengar, membuat fokus Sasuke teralihkan ke ponsel Itachi, Sasuke menjadi penasaran dan dengan tangan mungilnya mencoba membuka ponsel kakaknya yang ternyata memang tak terkunci password.

Isi pesan itu berbunyai...

My lovely Mommy :

Itachi, Mei Terumi sebentar lagi datang ke rumah jadi kau harus siap-siap menyambutnya. Ingat, dia calon menantu ibu sekaligus calon istrimu jadi jangan buat ulah ya, ciao!

"Hah?! sejak kapan aniki ganti tunangan perempuan? Terus, sejak kapan kakak gue orientasinya jadi lempeng selurus rel kereta?" gumam Sasuke bingung yang juga terkejut membaca isi pesan tersebut

Cepat-cepat di normalkan ponsel kakaknya ke menu utama lalu ditaruhnya ponsel itu ke atas meja, kemudian Sasuke pura-pura tidur lagi.

Itachi keluar dengan bathrobe putih membungkus tubuh porselein nya yang atletis nan menggoda, apalagi rambutnya di gerai tertutup handuk kecil.

"Otouto, daijobu desu ka?" tanya Itachi.

"Iie~" jawab Sasuke lalu ia membuka mata polosnya.

"Nii-san, aku dengar belum lama okaa-san menjodohkan nii-san dengan gadis lain, apa kau ingin aku memmbantu?" ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Maksudmu? bantuan apa?" Itachi menghentikan tangannya menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk, ia mulai fokus memperhatikan ucapan sang adik

"Bantu menyingkirkan calon kakak iparku tentu saja, nii-san tidak menyukai dia khan?" seringai Sasuke muncul di wajah mungilnya yang nampak imut namun menyimpan sisi iblis ciliknya yang kejam.

"Bisa kau katakan apa rencanamu?" Tanya Itachi lebih lanjut

"Akan kukatakan rencana besarnya, asalkan kelak kalau aku bergantian minta tolong, nii-san mau melakukan apa saja untukku" Sasuke mencoba untuk bernegosiasi.

"Deal! cepat katakan, apa rencanamu?"ucap Itachi disambut senyum oleh Sasuke yang mana senyuman itu semakin merekah dan itu artinya tanpa sadar Itachi baru saja menandatangani perjanjian penjualan jiwanya kepada iblis kecil berkepala unggas.

Ahaay...

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"TING! TONG!..."

Suara bel mansion terdengar nyaring membuat perhatian para pelayan teralihkan ke pintu rumah utama yang putih nan besar.

Saat pintu besar itu terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan pakaian kurang bahan berwarna merah berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Selamat datang nona..." sapa seorang pelayan sambil membungkuk sopan pada gadis, tamu tersebut.

"Uchiha Itachi ada?" ucapnya tanpa basa basi.

"Maaf, boleh tahu nama nona siapa agar dapat kami bisa sampaikan" tanya pelayan dengan sopan.

"Mei Terumi" jawab si gadis bersurai merah sambil membetulkan belahan dadanya yang melorot.

"Silahkan masuk, sebentar saya panggilkan" ucap seorang gadis pelayan.

Pelayan itu kemudian mempersilahkan Mei Terumni untuk duduk terlebih dahulu dan kemudian ia pergi menuju kamar Itachi, majikannya yang tampan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Itachi, sang gadis pelayan itu memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar sang tuan.

"TOK! TOK! TOK!"

"Tuan muda Itachi-san, ada nona Mei Terumi di bawah sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.." ucapnya dari balik pintu

"Ya, sebentar. Aku akan ke bawah" jawab Itachi kepada pelayan itu

"Otouto, apa rencana ini bakal berhasil?" bisik Itachi pelan kepada Sasuke yang tengah minum susu yang dibuatkan Naruto dengan menggunakan botol susunya yang bergambar buah-buahan itu, susu coklat Belgia dengan kandungan nutrisi yang maha tinggi

"Berhasil, tentu saja sangat berhasil. Eh iya, sudah kau sembunyikan semua foto tubuh dewasa ku? di kamar ini dan di kamarku?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi

"Beres, semua sudah ku kerjakan" jawab sang kakak yang seperti orang bodoh itu karena mengikuti saran dari seorang bayi unggas hitam yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri

"Ini semua demi dirimu Kyuubi, aku kehilangan kewibawaanku. Hiks..." bisik Itachi di dalam hati

"Bagus, sekarang nii-san pergilah ke bawah dan bawa wanita itu ke sini.." Sasuke memecahkan lamunan kakaknya dan dengan segera Itachi pergi ke ruang tamu manshion Uchiha untuk memulai drama Koreanya.

Asssiiikk...!

.

.

.

Itachi turun ke lantai dasar rumah besar itu dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan biru membungkus tubuhnya yang nampak sempurna, rambutnya di ikat longgar dan nampak cincin perak bermata safir merah menghias jarinya.

"Konichiwa" sapa Itachi lengkap dengan senyum nya yang menawan membuat banyak hati pelayan wanita jadi meleleh, tak terkecuali dengan gadis bersurai merah yang bernama Mei Terumi yang juga ikut terpesona.

"Konichiwa ikemen" ucap Mei Terumni yang mirip fansgirl baru ketemu idolanya lengkap dengan rona merah di wajah.

"Maaf menunggu lama.." lanjut Itachi yang basa basi.

"Tak apa-apa...aku baru saja datang" sahut Mei beralasan sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya

"Oh iya, ada satu kejujuran penting yang ingin ku beritahukan kepadamu, apa kau tak keberatan kalau kau ikut denganku ke atas?" tanya Itachi kepada Mei yang sekarang sudah terbangun dari duduknya itu

Ajakan Itachi membuat Mei Terumi kaget bukan kepalang.

"Ke atas? ke kamar pangeran sulung Uchiha?" Bisik Mei di dalam hati

"Tentu saja kesempatan ini tak boleh disia-siakan..." jerit Mei senang di hatinya.

"Ke atas? ke kamarmu? tentu saja" jawab Mei sambil tersenyum mulai mesum

Ucapan Itachi juga membuat banyak pelayan perempuan yang jadi fans nya patah hati, termasuk author juga sih.

Hahahaha..

#ngaku.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke kamar Itachi, lalu apa yang terjadi..?

Adegan "X" kah..?

Tentu salah pemirsa Baby Boss Lovers...

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Uchiha Itachi...

"Di mana kamarmu?" tanya Mei yang bingung karena terlalu banyak pintu di lantai atas itu

"Yang ini kamarku, bukalah" ajak Itachi mempersilahkan Mei agar membuka pintu kamarnya

Kamar Itachi memang luas, sangat modern dan juga bersih membuat siapapun yang baru memasuki kamarnya menjadi betah. Tapi ketika ia masuk, Mei kaget dan mendadak pucat.

"Di...dia siapa?" tanya Mei sambil menunjuk jarinya ke arah bayi laki-laki bersurai hitam gembul, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Paaa...paaa" sapa si bayi sambil menampilkan senyum nya yang menggemaskan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Mei mencoba menyangkalnya tapi dari putihnya kulit si bayi, matanya yang hitam sampai surainya yang juga raven membuatnya tak bisa berkata apapun. Bayi mungil itu jelas anak Itachi, apalagi dari usianya yang baru 5 bulan membuatnya yakin kalau bayi ini memang anak kandung Itachi.

"Ah, kenalkan...dia putraku, namanya Uchiha Noctis...usianya baru 5 bulan" Itachi langsung menggendong bayi gembul yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana biru gelap mirip dengan yang di pakai Itachi.

"Apa kau mau membantuku membuatkan susu? aku harus menelpon sebentar.." tunjuk Itachi sambil menunjukkan ponselnya dan berjalan ke luar.

Mei Terumni yang tak tahu bedanya susu dan tepung kanji hanya main seduh saja, akibatnya botol susu nya berubah menjadi lem.

"Ayo Noctis...minum susunya yaaa.." rayu Mei Terumi yang tentu saja di tolak Sasuke

"Gila aja gue di suruh minum lem kanji, sehat enggak mati iya. Kenapa gak sekalian kasih gue lem aibon biar bisa mabuk lem, itu si sigung ilang kemana sih?" Keluh sasuke dalam hati sambil melempar telak Mei dengan botol susu isi lem tersebut.

"Ibunya kemana?" tanya Mei kepada Itachi yang sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ibunya sudah kusingkirkan, yang ku inginkan hanya anak laki-lakiku yang ini" ucap Itachi sambil mengangkat tinggi Noctis.

Mei mendengar suara berisik lain dari ruang sebelah tepatnya di balik pintu sebelah kanan tubuhnya, seperti suara tangis bayi yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu.

"Siapa di balik ruangan itu?" Tanya Mei Terumni yang tampak curiga

"Sebaiknya nona Mei jangan buka pintu itu..." ucap Itachi kepada Mei, tapi Mei Terumni yang punya sifat penasaran yang tinggi langsung membuka begitu saja pintu kamar di sebelah kanannya yang berfungsi sebagai pintu penghubung dengan kamar sebelah.

Apakah isi dari kamar sebelah...?

Mei Terumni kaget, tentu saja sangat kaget karena ia menemukan beberapa bayi dan balita yang jumlahnya enam orang, lengkap dengan beberapa baby sitter yang membuat Mei Terumni tidak dapat berkata apapun.

"Ini...?" tanya Mei seakan ia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi

"Ah iya, mereka semua anak-anakku tapi mereka semua anak perempuan...saudaranya Noctis, mereka baru saja diserahkan oleh ibu mereka tapi aku tidak membutuhkan anak perempuan. Jadi rencananya mereka semua akan kutinggalkan di panti asuhan kecuali Noctis tentu saja.." ucap Itachi sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang meremehkan.

"Yang ku butuhkan hanya bayi laki-laki, apa kau ingin menjadi wanita yang berikutnya yang hamil anakku nona Terumi?" Tanya Itachi kepada Mei Terumni

"PLAKKK!"

Tamparan keras menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuat semua pasang mata jadi terdiam dan sempat menghentikan aktifitasnya, Itachi hanya mendecih sambil menahan perihnya pipi yang terkena tamparan Mei Terumni.

Mei Terumni benar-benar marah kepada Itachi, ia merasa diremehkan.

"Sorry, aku tak butuh playboy tukang penghasil anak sepertimu!" Ucap Mei dan kemudian Mei Terumni pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tergesa sampai terdengar suara pintu keluar utama di bawah yang tertutup kencang

"BLAMMM..!"

"Miission complete aniki" bisik Sasuke senang.

"Terima kasih otouto..." ucap Itachi sambil mencium pipi gembul Sasuke.

"Jauhkan bibir nistamu dari pipiku sigung jelek!" perempatan kesal terlihat di kening Sasuke sambil tangannya menjauhkan wajah Itachi dari pipinya yang empuk.

"Akhirnya...terima kasih Naruto, kau juga bersedia membantuku" ucap Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Iiie doitashimashita" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

Penasaran apa rencana Sasuke? kita lihat flashback dulu...

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"Jadi...apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Itachi kepada adiknya

"Kau harus menyuruh wanita calon tunanganmu untuk datang ke kamar ini, kenalkan aku sebagai Uchiha noctis anakmu yang tentu saja anak palsu. Dan taruh beberapa bayi di kamar sebelah sebagai anak palsumu yang lain, buat seolah-olah kau itu playboy sekaligus woman eater. Apa kau mau berperan antagonis sesekali nii-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, itu hal yang sangat mudah untukku otouto ku sayang.." Itachi mendengarkan perkataan adiknya dengan sangat antusias

"Naruto, bisa aku minta tolong pinjamkan tiga atau empat anak balita untuk datang ke rumah ini sebentar?" pinta Sasuke.

"Tentu tuan muda Sasuke, tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto yang juga berada di kamar Itachi tempat mereka menyusun rencananya

"Sebagai bagian dari rencanaku, kau akan kami bayar tripel untuk ini...plus makanan bayi, susu dan popok untuk mereka. Anggap saja mereka teman main sebayaku untuk hari ini" ucap sang bayi unggas hitam, Uchiha Sasuke

"Ha'i Uchiha sama" jawab Naruto sambil berojigi.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

Hari yang damai diisi dengan bermain-main sebentar dengan anak-anak asuh balita Naruto dari tempat kerjanya.

"Hei aniki, kenapa kau masih sedih.. bukankah gadis calon tunanganmu sudah pergi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik-narik ujung celana Itachi minta perhatian dari sang kakak.

Itachi masih menatap jauh pemandangan di luar dari balik jendelanya, ia masih termenung sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Iya sih, tapi Kyuubi ku belum kembali...hiekz! Aku kangen rubah orange red kuuu" ucap Itachi sendu.

"Baiklah...baiklah...aku bantu sekali lagi" Sasuke menawarkan bantuannya

"Arigatou otoutooo" Itachi segera menyambar sang adik lalu memeluknya sambil menggoyangkan bahunya kekanan dan kekiri dengan brutal.

"STOP IT SIGUNG BRE*! %^&*$#!" ahh sepertinya Sasuke sangat benci berpelukan ala Teletubbies brutal kali ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"PING!"

Suara SMS masuk terdengar di ponsel kesayangan Itachi.

Itachi segera membuka isi pesan itu yang berbunyi...

KISAME_same: Oooi...Chi, cepetan deh loe ke sini...pacar loe si Kyuubi masa lagi pacaran ama cowok lain di kafe GreenDays... Gue denger sih katanya dia itu calon tunangan barunya...lokasinya di Kabuki-cho dekat toko perhiasan Perlini's...loe pasti tau khan tempat nongkrong kita...cepetan kesini atau loe bakal nyesel!

"Whaaattt!" jerit Itachi seketika

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang khawatir terhadap kakaknya itu

"Kyuu-chan mau di tikung, gimana nih?" Itachi panik sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tenang aja...dia biar aku yang urus OK. Sekarang nii-san ganti baju, aku ganti baju, nanti biar ku jelasin rencananya dalam perjalanan bareng ke sana. Naruto tolong panggil pak supir untuk siapin mobil" pinta Sasuke yang langsung di tanggapi Naruto dengan menelpon interkom ke bagian garasi mobil keluarga Uchiha

.

.

.

Sesampainya di lokasi, keempat makhluk itu (ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke dan pak supir), Itachi segera masuk sambil menggendong Sasuke yang hari ini sengaja pakai kostum pinguin lucu dan tak lupa empeng tomat mungil kesayangannya.

Diedarkan pandangan Itachi untuk mencari Kyuubi sampai di temukannya sejumput rambut orange red yang sangat familiar di ingatannya.

"Kyuubi...apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya seorang pemuda tampan yang tingginya 10 senti lebih tinggi dari Kyuubi yang bernama Yagura Sanbi.

"Kyuubi-chan" sapa Itachi.

"Itachi?" Kyuubi kaget melihat Itachi datang sambil membawa bayi di tangannya

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?"tanya Yagura dengan lirikan meremehkan.

"Saya suaminya, dan ini anak kami Kyuutachi. Kami sudah menikah siri tahun lalu dan ini hasilnya, bayi kami lahir lima bulan yang lalu" Itachi memperlihatkan Sasuke yang kini pake wig kombinasi merah hitam dengan lensa kontak hetokrom merah dan hitam.

"Maa...maaa! " sapa Sasuke riang di balik kostum pinguin raja berbulu hitam putih

"Kapan gue lahiran baka!" Sungut Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Apa kau punya bukti kalau dia benar anak kandung Kyuubi?" Tanya Yagura kepada Itachi

"Buka saja kaosnya, perutnya ada bekas luka horizontal bekas operasi caesar" jawab Itachi ringan.

"Ini bekas operasi usus buntu bakaa! sejak kapan gue operasi caesar?" Kyuubi masih mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ngambek sambil berbicara dalam hati

"Kyuubi, kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahukan hal sepenting ini?" tanya Yagura dengan wajah butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Masa? kupikir kau sudah diberitahu Okaa-san semua saat pertemuan kemarin, tapi ternyata tidak...sayang sekali" jawabnya santai

Kyuubi berbicara seperti orang yang meremehkan Yagura Sanbi.

"Aku menyerah terserah padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan pasangan yang ternyata sudah mempunyai anak, permisi" akhirnya Yagura meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Kyubi tak menggubrisnya, ia memang masih mencintai Itachi. Kekasihnya itu..

"Saaa~ bisa kau jelaskan siapa bayi gembul itu nee~ Ita-chan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke dada dan memasang wajah serius.

"Damnt! sepertinya ada seekor sigung yang terpojok oleh rubah liar yang mulai marah." Bisik Sasuke di dalam hatinya

Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya...?

Tetap di sini Baby Boss Lovers..

.

.

.

Tbc...


	6. Help!

Fanfiction Baby Boss

.

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc

Rate : M

Type : Semi Canon

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends

Main Pair : Secreat!

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Danger! : Don't read if don't like it, this's just only my imagination!

.

.

Chapter 6 Help! I got kidnapped

.

.

Suasana restauran hari ini sangat ramai, apalagi sebentar lagi libur panjang akan tiba.

Seekor rubah berada di meja ujung berniat mengintrogasi seekor sigung hitam yang sedang menggendong bayi pinguin yang semeja dengannya...

"Waktuku tak banyak...bisa jelaskan siapa anak ayam kecil ini, Itachi?" Kyubi bertanya dengan tatapan yang tajam ke arah Itachi

"Di..dia...engg...dia keponakan sepupuku, kyuu-chan" sahut Itachi dengan sedikit ragu

"Lalu kenapa kau tak penah menceritakannya kepadaku selama ini?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau yang tidak pernah bertanya, lagipula anak ini keponakan sepupu jauhku yang sangat jarang berkunjung ke rumah utama Uchiha" bela Itachi.

"Nama aslinya? Aku tahu tak mungkin namanya Kyuutachi yang maksain itu khan?" Sergah sang rubah merah tampan itu

"Ehehehehe...iya, na..namanya Uchiha Shunsuke" jawab Itachi sambil cengengesan

"Nama yang bagus, bisa kemarikan bayi itu...aku ingin melihatnya lebih jelas" ucap Kyuubi seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Awalnya Itachi takut Sasuke tak mau diajak kerjasama dan membuat semuanya terbongkar...tapi ternyata Sasuke mau digendong si rubah.

Preeet...!

Itachi baru tahu kalau ternyata rubah galaknya sangat menyukai anak kecil, apalagi melihat tangan Kyuubi yang sesekali menjawil pipi gembul Sasuke yang menggemaskan.

"Nen nen nen nen" suara khas bayi terdengar di bibir imut Sasuke sambil kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada Kyuubi.

"Chi, kayaknya anaknya laper nih...loe bawa botol susu gak?" Tanya Kyuubi yang mulai bicara bahasa gaul kepada kekasihnya itu

"Gak bawa, kamu yang susui dia aja gimana? Lumayan fans service.."jawab Itachi sambil memasang wajah mesum lalu menaik-turunkan alisnya membuat Kyuubi mendecih kesal.

"Cepat katakan di mana botol susunya lalu berikan padaku atau botol saos cap cabe gunung ini mendarat di kepalamu, keriput mesum!" Kyubi mulai marah kepada Itachi

"Ahhh! aku baru ingat, botol susunya ada di mobil, sebentar aku ambilkan dulu yaa" ucap Itachi sambil beranjak berdiri

Itachi segera melesat pergi keluar restoran menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil botol susu

Sasuke yang ketinggalan.

Beberapa menit Kyubi menunggu di dalam restoran itu.

"Dooh, lama bener nih sigung...mana bayinya mulai rewel" Kyuubi mulai mencoba meniman-nimang Sasuke agar berhenti rewel di hadapannya

"Pok ame-ame belalang kupu-kupu...siang makan nasi kalo malem minum susu...Tok petok petok...anak ayam unyu-unyu...siang makan jagung udah gede jadi ayam goreng" nyanyian sang rubah yang tak lain adalah Kyubi calon sang Itachi

'Sialan nih rubah...ngatain gue ayam gitu? Awas aja...pembalasan gue bakal lebih kejam' Sasuke merengut sambil memikirkan cara untuk membalas si rubah buluk yang sayangnya kelak akan jadi kakak iparnya di masa depan.

"Cur...cur..." tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke

"Eh,koq basah ya?apa AC restoran bocor?... ya salammm, ngompol!" Kyuubi tepok jidat sendiri saat ia mendapati dirinya di pipisi Sasu baby.

"Aduhh..lama banget sih si Itachi itu, lelet!" Kyubi berdiri melihat celananya yang mulai basah

Sementara Kyuubi bergalau ria meratapi celananya yang sukses basah dipipisi oleh Sasuke, tanpa keduanya sadari ada seorang wanita yang duduk jeda dua meja menatap lekat bayi yang sedang digendong Kyuubi.

'Ah...Konohamaru!itu Konohamaru-ku...aku harus mendapatkannya' bisik wanita cantik bersurai hitam dengan mata merah.

Sementara itu Kyubi masih tampak gelisah menunggu sang kekasih yang tak kunjung datang.

"Ngambil botol susunya di ujung bumi apa ya, lama bener...!" Gerutu Kyubi yang mana membuat Sasuke tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"Dooh, Itachi kemana nih? gimana gue bisa ke toilet kalo sigungnya aja mau ngambil botol susu jalannya kayak siput gini" Kyubi masih menggerutu

Akhirnya Kyubi pun membawa Sasuke ke toilet, tapi sesampainya di pintu toilet Kyubi bertemu dengan seseorang yang bakal menjadi cikal bakal hancurnya hubungan dia dengan Itachi untuk selama-lamanya.

Saat kyuubi membawa bayi lucu itu ke toilet seseorang menyapanya.

"Tuan, maaf...bayinya kenapa di gendong seperti itu?"tegur seorang wanita cantik kepada Kyuubi.

"Ah, ini karna bayinya ngompol bu makanya saya bawa seperti ini" jelas Kyuubi.

"Memang gak bahaya jalan ke lantai toilet basah sambil menggendong seperti itu? Anda bisa jatuh dan melukai bayinya. Apalagi kalau dibiarkan lembab seperti itu terlalu lama paha dan bokongnya bisa iritasi" jelas wanita itu

"Trus saya mesti gimana buu?"tanya Kyuubi pasrah.

"Kemarikan bayinya, biar saya yang bantu bersihkan dia, kebetulan saya punya perlengkapan bayi di dalam tas, sebaiknya kau sendiri cepat ke toilet pria agar bau ompolnya tidak semakin tercium tajam" saran wanita cantik itu yang segera di setujui Kyuubi.

"Baiklah,maaf merepotkan.." ucap Kyuubi sambil menyerahkan Sasuke yang tak mau dipisahkan dari gendongan calon *ehem* kakak iparnya.

"Tak masalah, saya sudah biasa" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti ketemu lagi di meja di meja yang itu ya bu.." pesan kyuubi ringan sambil menunjuk nomor mejanya yang di balas anggukan kepala dari si wanita cantik.

Sasuke yang panik berusaha lepas dari rengkuhan wanita asing itu namun saputangan beraroma obat bius sudah menutupi mulut dan hidungnya ketika Kyuubi sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi datang sambil membawa botol susu besar milik Sasuke berjumlah dua botol, lalu disusul Kyuubi yang datang dengan tangan masih sibuk membersihkan basahan yang tercetak di celana dan kemejanya dengan tissue.

"Kyuu, nih botol susunya...loh bayinya mana?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyerahkan botol susu ke Kyuubi.

"Bayinya lagi sama wanita cantik di toilet wanita" sahut Kyubi dengan santai

"Wanita yang mana? Barusan aku lewat sekilas toilet wanita di ujung barat sana dekat pintu darurat kosong koq" jawab Itachi yang mulai curiga

Kyuubi pun mulai pucat pasi, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ah bohong loe...jangan main-main!" Seru Kyubi

Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi, mereka berdua kemudian buru-burur bertanya ke pengunjung toilet wanita yang akan masuk untuk minta bantu periksakan ke dalam toilet namun mereka bilang tak ada seorang bayi berkostum pinguin bersama wanita cantik yang masuk toilet itu.

Saat diitanyakan ke pelayan...

"Oh, wanita cantik yang bawa bayi berkostum pinguin itu?" Tanya pelayan restoran tersebut

"Iya, anda tau kemana dia?" Tanya Itachi yang mulai gugup

"Barusan keluar ke parkiran naik mobil lexus mahal warna hitam, anda berdua gak liat tadi?" Jawab sang pelayan dengan polos.

Mereka menggelengkan kepala dan akhirnya.

"Kyubi, cepat ikut bersamaku!" Pinta Itachi kepada Kyubi

Mereka berdua pun berlari menuju parkiran mobil, tapi sayang mobil yang ditumpangi Itachi tidak ada.

"Siaaal! Kemana mereka..?!" Itachi berusaha menelepon Naruto yang ada di dalam mobil saat itu

"Sudah naik mobilku saja..!" Seru Kyubi sambil menarik Itachi

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berusaha mengejar mobil Lexus mewah yang berwarna hitam itu.

Akankah mereka berhasil menemukan Sasuke...?

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di laboratorium Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru sama, formula pengembalian wujud sudah selesai dikerjakan tapi sayang tidak mampu bertahan lama, hanya sebentar saja." Kabuto memberikan kabar kepada Orochimaru yang tengah mabuk sirup itu

Orochimaru menderita kelaianan makan semenjak Fugaku selalu menerornya, ia tidak jadi nafsu makan dan tubuhnya mulai berkeriput seperti ular.

"Ya, letakkan saja di atas meja ruanganku. Nanti aku akan mengeceknya.." sahut sang profesor Orochimaru

"Orochimaru sama, Izuna akan memproduksi kosmetik dari perpaduan formula awet muda kita, dan harga yang dijual sangat mahal tapi sayang royalti sementara akan tertahan." Lanjut Kabuto yang memakai kacamata dan jas putih dokternya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan royalti Kabuto, aku cuma ingin semua kesengsaraan ini dapat cepat berakhir. Lagipula itu hal yang bagus daripada kita harus mengumpulkan lemak manusia agar produksi bedak wajah menempel dengan sempurna." Orochimaru menambahkan

"Apakah sebegitu menjijikannya Orochimaru sama..?" Tanya Kabuto yang tampak terheran dengan pernyataan Orochimaru

"Hah...saat ini manusia dapat melakukan segalanya, kau harus berhati-hati. Sharinggan Corporate menjual kosmetik dengan harga mahal karena dapat menjamin asal muasal proses produksinya dan direkam live dari gudang produksinya. Maka dari itu perusahaan yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kepercayaan dapat dengan mudah melesat merajai pasar." Sebut Orochimaru sambil memutar gelas sirup yang dipegangnya

"Hmm...pantas saja memasuki perusahaannya harus dilakukan scanning body.." ucap Kabuto pelan

"Ya sudah Kabuto, aku ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi.." Orochimaru kemudian berjalan pergi menuju kamar kecilnya dan meninggalkan Kabuto sendiri di laboratorium berukuran 7x7 meter itu.

.

.

.

Di perusahaan Outsourching Kakashi.

Di sana sedang terjadi keributan antara Tobirama dan Sakumo. Tobirama memarahi anaknya dengan tanpa jeda sedang Sakumo hanya mampu diam seribu bahasa.

"Cih!" Tobirama mendecih saat sang anaknya Sakumo berusaha membela diri

"Kau fikir hal itu sangat baik di mataku, kau fikir aku tidak mengetahui kelakuan bejatmu. Dan kau fikir aku akan tetap membiarkanmu seperti itu Sakumo?

Tidak! Sekali lagi tidak akan kubiarkan!" Seru sang ayah Sakumo

Sakumo tampak diam di dalam ruangan itu sementara Kakashi hanya mengintipnya dari balik pintu.

"Sudah cukup keluarga kita menanggung malu karena pamanmu Hashirama melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan Madara sialan itu! Apa aku harus menghancurkan seluruh klan Uchiha hanya untuk melindungi keluargaku!" Bentak Tobirama kepada Sakumo yang tengah duduk itu

Tobirama menunjuk-nunjuk Sakumo sambil berdiri dan memegang strum ringan 110 Volt. Alat yang biasa dipakai polisi Amerika untuk menjatuhkan lawannya.

"Ayah...aku benar-benar tidak melakukan hal apapun bersama Kagami, kami hanya berteman saja.." Sakumo mengungkapkan

"Berteman! Berteman tapi sekamar lalu kalian main pedang-pedangan itu yang kau maksud berteman?!" Tobirama mendesak Sakumo dengan pertanyaannya

Sakumo diam sementara Kakashi yang mendengarnya menjadi sweatdrop seketika.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana ini...? Bagaimana jika kakek tahu hubunganku dengan Obito, apa aku harus mendapat setruman juga seperti ayah..?" Ucap Kakashi pelan dari balik masker penutup mulutnya

"Oh tidak..aku harus cepat-cepat mengakhirinya.." Kakashi segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tempat di mana ayah dan kakeknya sedang bertengkar

.

.

.

Kembali ke Itachi dan Kyubi.

Mereka sampai di perempatan jalan tapi jejak mobil Lexus yang membawa Sasuke telah raib. Dengan kesal Itachi keluar dari mobil beserta Kyubi.

"Tidak...tidak mungkin ini dapat terjadi.." Itachi memegang dahinya yang sudah serasa panas berkeringat

Kyubi yang merasa ikut ambil bagian atas kehilangan Sasuke menjadi ikut panik tapi ia pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Itachi.." Kyubi berusaha memegang legan Itachi

"Sudah! Sudah! Cukup!" Itachi menggerakkan tangannya menolak sentuhan dari Kyubi

"Itachi..." Kyubi masih menyapa nama itu

"Sekarang kau puas Kyubi, ini semua karena kesalahan ku yang terlalu mencintaimu yang mempercayakan bayi itu untuk kau gendong. Lalu apa sekarang? Karena kecerobohanmu dia hilang dan kita belum menemukannya. Jika kau bersikap dapat menerima keputusan ayahku, semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Seru Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyubi dengan tangannya

Itachi tampak sangat emosi, seperti malaikat maut sudah menunggunya. Sementara Kyubi hanya dapat pasrah saja.

"Kring..kring...!" Suara handphone Itachi berbunyi dan dengan segera Itachi mengangkat telepon itu

"Uchiha Itachi..." sapa seseorang dari seberang telepon

"Siapa ini?!" Itachi menjawab sapaan seseorang itu

"Jika kau ingin bayi ini selamat, segera sediakan uang satu T dan transfer ke rekening ini..." seseorang menyebutkan nomor rekening ke Itachi

"Tunggu!" Seru Itachi dan tak lama kemudian..

"Tut..tut..tut.." telepon itu pun mati

Itachi benar-benar kesal sejadi-jadinya karena ternyata sang adik telah diculik, ia pun kemudian menendang tiang listrik yang ada di hadapannya sebagai pelampias emosi nya saat itu.

"Matilah aku...matilah aku..." Itachi memukul-mukul dahinya sendiri di tiang listrik

"Itachi, ku mohon berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kyubi berusaha membujuk Itachi

Dan akhirnya setelah berulang kali Kyubi membujuk, Itachi dapat menuruti saran dari kekasihnya itu.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah Itachi, tetapi sesampainya di rumah Itachi, Kyubi bertemu dengan Naruto yang saat itu sama-sama keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Ku...kur..." Naruto tersentak di saat melihat Kyubi keluar dari dalam mobil mengikuti Itachi

Kyubi tak menghiraukan pandangan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, ia segera berpamitan kepada Itachi lalu pergi melaju dengan mobilnya,

"Sepertinya aku mengenal sosok pria yang bersama Itachi, tapi apa dia yah...?" Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri

Ada hubungan apa Naruto dan Kyubi...?

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Suasana sudah tenang, Naruto melaporkan perihal yang ia lihat.

Naruto melihat seorang ibu menggendong seorang bayi dari dalam restoran tapi wajahnya di tutupi dan dengan segera Naruto mendekati sang ibu tersebut tapi beberapa pengawal menghadangnya dan terjadilah adu mulut yang menyebabkan Naruto semakin khawatir jika bayi itu adalah Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha mengejar mobil itu tapi sayang sebuah bus menghalangi pandangan pak supir dalam aksi kejar mengejar mereka.

"Jadi itu memang benar Sasuke, Itachi sama..?" Tanya Naruto kepada Itachi

Itachi hanya mengangguk sambil melamun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Astaga..." Naruto tampak khawatir sendiri

Tiba-tiba pelayan kediaman Itachi menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Tuan muda, nyonya dan tuan Fugaku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo." Ucap seorang pelayan kediaman Uchiha

Seketika itu Itachi pingsan mendengarnya.

"Tuan muda.." sang pelayan tidak mendapat jawaban dari Itachi, dengan inisiatif ia meminta Naruto untuk mengecek tubuh majikannya

"Naruto, tolong periksa tuan Itachi.." pinta pelayan itu yang mulai cemas

Naruto segera memeriksa keadaan Itachi dan kemudian dia menyuruh pelayan itu.

"Segera telepon dokter keluarga, ini gawat!" Seru Naruto kepada pelayan sesaat setelah ia memeriksa kondisi Itachi yang duduk di hadapannya tadi.

"Haiiik..." pelayan itu segera bergegas menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha dan...

Bagaimana keadaan Itachi...?

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian..

"Apa!" Naruto terkejut mendengar diagnosis sang dokter atas penyakit yang menyerang Itachi

Tak lama Izuna beserta Madara pun datang.

"Nii san..." sapa Izuna kepada Itachi yang melihat Itachi terbujur kaku di tempat tidurnya

"Cucuku..." Madara mendekati Itachi yang sedang terbaring lemah

"Bagaimana pak dokter keadaan kakakku..?" Tanya Izuna kepada sang dokter

"Maaf, tuan Itachi mengalami kelainan fungsi jantung. Sepertinya ia harus segera dioperasi." Ucap dokter tersebut

"Haah?!" Izuna dan Madara kaget mendengarnya

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu tuan..." sang dokter berpamitan pulang

"Yaa Tuhan...bencana apa yang Kau timpahkan kepada keluarga ini..." Madara mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya

Naruto yang melihat keadaan itu segera berpamitan untuk meninggalkan kamar Itachi, ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar sebelum Fugaku kembali ke rumah.

"Beri aku jalan..." ucapnya pelan sambil bolak-bolak di kamar Sasuke

Akankah Naruto berhasil memecahkan misteri ini dan menyelamatkan kedua kakak beradik Uchiha?

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

A/n: Hai minna san, bertemu lagi di Baby Boss yah... ^_^

Okey baiklah langsung saja author mau minta review terbaik kalian nih untuk kisah ini, dimohon berkenan ya minna san. Karena review kalian memacu semangat author untuk terus melanjutkan kisah ini.

Silahkan beri saran, kesan dan pesannya setelah membaca kisah ini, dan jadilah reviewer terbaik.

Arigatou minna san, love you all..

Muach :*


	7. Cinta Sasuke

Fanfiction Baby Boss

.

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc

Rate : M

Type : Semi Canon

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends

Main Pair : Secreat!

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Danger! : Don't read if don't like it, this's just only my imagination!

.

.

Chapter 7 Cinta Sasuke

.

.

Naruto kembali ke kamar dan melihat keadaan keranjang bayi Sasuke yang rapi dan wangi. Raut kesedihan mulai muncul dibenaknya. Beberapa minggu telah ia lalui bersama dengan anak unggas itu, dan rasa rindu karena kehilangan pun mulai muncul di benak Naruto.

Ia teringat kenangan bersama Sasuke.

Saat itu ia tengah berdua di kamar setelah pergi membeli beberapa tangkai bunga di toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka.

.

Flash Back.

"Tuan muda, anda begitu cantik sekali menyamar seperti ini.." ucap Naruto sambil mengganti pakaian Sasuke

Sasuke hanya diam saja, di dalam benaknya ia pun berkata.

'Kau tahu dobe! Kau juga begitu cantik, tapi itu tak akan ku katakan...' ucapnya dalam hati

"Oh iyah tuan, bunga mataharinya mengapa taruh di sini?" Naruto bertanya sambil melepas Sasuke dari pangkuannya

Sasuke berjalan merangkak tanpa menjawab, ia mengambil balok bricks nya.

"Tuan muda..." sapa Naruto lagi

"Itu untuk mu Naruto!" Seru Sasuke kemudian

"Untuk ku yah...? Kau baik sekali padaku.." Naruto mengambil bunga matahari itu dan memandanginya

'Sial! Ternyata si dobe itu manis sekali!' Gerutu Sasuke di dalam hati sambil terus memainkan balok bricksnya

Semburat rona merah di pipi gembulnya bermunculan, Sasuke diam-diam mencuri pandangan untuk memandangi si rambut kuning. Ada perasaan yang muncul di benak Sasuke waktu itu, ia malu dan juga ingin lebih dekat dengan pengasuhnya itu. Tapi Sasuke masih diam seribu bahasa karena ia tahu keadaannya tak memungkinkan untuk sekarang ini.

Flash Back Off.

.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto rindu dengan bayi unggasnya itu, ia melamun memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menemukan Sasuke yang hilang.

"Kring! Kring!"

Sebuah suara telepon masuk menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia segera mengangkat telefon itu.

"Hallo...?" Jawab Naruto

"Naruto! Segera datang ke sini, ada yang tak beres!" Teriak suara dari seberang

Naruto tahu siapa yang meneleponnya seperti itu, dan firasat buruk mulai menjelma di dalam dirinya.

Dengan segera Naruto bergegas keluar kamar Sasuke, ia menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah Uchiha ia mencari pak supir yang entah kemana, akhirnya Naruto berlari ke gerbang dengan kencangnya dan menstop taxi yang lewat.

.

.

.

Di perusahaan outsourching Kakashi...

"Tunggu!" Seru Kakashi

Kakashi meminta seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang itu berhenti melajukan kakinya keluar kantor.

Wanita itu diam dan tak bergerak, jantungnya berdebar kencang di kala Kakashi berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bisa aku minta identitas anda nyonya...?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian

"Dep!" Wanita itu spot jantung, tubuhnya serasa berat berbalik ke arah Kakashi

"Aku hanya sebentar meninggalkan bayi ini, aku akan kembali." Ucapnya menutupi resah sambil terus membelakangi Kakashi

"Aku hanya ingin memperjelas identitas anda saja nyonya karena anda yang membawa bayi ini." Lanjut Kakashi

"Bilang saja jika anda tak bersedia menerima titipan bayi ini. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali.." wanita itu berjalan untuk mengambil bayi nya

"Tidak! Anda sudah menitipkannya, silahkan anda ambil pada jam sesuai perjanjian!" Kakashi mulai tampak curiga dengan wanita itu

Tiba-tiba Naruto pun datang...

"Bos!" Seru Naruto yang datang

"Naruto..." sapa Kakashi

"Di mana bayi nya?" Tanya Naruto

"Di ruangan C lantai 2." Jawab Kakashi

Naruto segera berlari ke lantai 2 dan mencari bayi itu.

Sesampainya di sana...

.

.

.

Di lantai 2, ruang C...

Naruto bergegas melihat sang bayi yang masih tertidur tertutupi kain. Teman kerjanya yang merawat merasa aneh dengan sang bayi yang terus tertidur walau sudah dibangunkan itu.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto

"Kau mengenalnya Naruto?" Tanya teman kerjanya

"Yah, ini bayi yang aku asuh. Mengapa ia bisa sampai di sini?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai menggendong Sasuke

"Naruto, sepertinya bayi ini harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah menggunakan berbagai cara untuk membangunkannya tapi ia tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya sampai sekarang." Temannya menceritakan

"Apa?!" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya

"Sasuke! Bangunlah Sasuke..!" Naruto mengayun-ayun tubuh mungil Sasuke agar Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya

Dengan segera Naruto berlari ke lantai satu, ia menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat.

Sesampai di lantai satu, sang wanita yang berbicara dengan Kakashi sudah tidak ada.

"Di mana mereka? Ah sial! Aku harus mendahulukan Sasuke!" Naruto berucap dengan dirinya sendiri

Naruto minta diantarkan supir bayi di perusahan Kakashi tersebut untuk menuju sebuah rumah sakit yang jaraknya cukup dekat jika tidak terkena macet di jalan.

"Sasuke bertahanlah..." Naruto berucap sambil terus menggendong Sasuke

Mobil itu pun melaju ke arah rumah sakit, tapi sayang setelah pertengahan jalan terkena macet di perempatan jalan besar tersebut.

"Tin! Tin!"

"Tiinn! Tiinnn!"

Suara klakson mobil saling bersahutan, mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto tidak dapat berbalik arah.

"Naruto, kita terkena macet. Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit." Sang supir bayi menerangkan

'Sial, bagaimana Sasuke ku ini!' Gerutu Naruto di dalam hati

"Sasuke...oh tidak badannya panas sekali. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit." Ucap Naruto yang panik

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." sahut sang supir

"Baiklah, aku berjalan kaki saja." Ucap Naruto sambil keluar dari dalam mobil

Sambil membawa Sasuke, Naruto berlari ke arah rumah sakit. Peluh keringat membasahi tubuhnya karena khawatir akan keadaan bayi unggasnya itu.

Wajah Sasuke mulai membiru yang membuat Naruto makin panik tidak karuan.

"Tiiinnn!"

Suara klakson mobil meneriakinya.

"Ooii...! Hati-hati kalau berjalan!" Seru seorang pengemudi mobil

"Maaf.." ucap Naruto

Hampir saja Naruto tertabrak mobil pribadi itu karena ia berlari begitu tergesa-gesa.

Akankah Naruto mampu menyelamatkan Sasuke...?

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha...

Itachi mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, jantungnya terasa amat sakit. Izuna, adik sepupunya setia menunggui dirinya yang sedang di ambang kematian itu.

Yah, Itachi merasa akan mati jika sang ayah mengetahui bahwa sang adik telah diculik karena kelalaiannya.

"Nii san..." sapa Izuna yang membantu Itachi duduk di atas kasurnya

Izuna segera menaruh bantal di belakang punggung Itachi untuk menganjal tubuh Itachi yang lemah itu.

"Ayah sudah pulang Izuna?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara hampir tak terdengar

"Belum nii san.." jawab Izuna singkat

Tatapan mata Izuna begitu kasihan terhadap kakak sepupunya itu.

"Di mana Naruto...?" Tanya Itachi lagi

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Sedari tadi aku di sini menemanimu." Jawab Izuna

"Aku telah membuat kesalahan Izuna, aku akan mati..." ucap Itachi yang lemas

"Nii san, kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya." Izuna menguatkan hati Itachi

"Sasuke hilang Izuna..." Itachi kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya

"Apa?!" Izuna terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu

"Gawat nii san! Aku juga bisa ikut mati kalau begini..." Izuna mulai resah

"Haah...ini semua salahku..." Itachi pasrah terhadap keadaan

Izuna segera menelepon Obito dan beberapa bawahannya untuk segera mencari Sasuke. Sementara Itachi masih tampak lemas tidak bertenaga di atas pembaringannya itu.

.

.

.

Sementara di laboratorium Orochimaru...

Siang dan malam Orochimaru bersama Kabuto sibuk membuat obat penawar untuk Sasuke.

Entah sudah berapa ratus tikus percobaan yang mereka gunakan untuk mencoba formulanya tersebut.

"Orochimaru sama, ini tikus yang ke 212. Aku harap formula ini akan berhasil." Ucap Kabuto sang asisten Orochimaru

"Kau cobalah sendiri, aku sudah muak melihat bangkai tikus tak ada hasil itu." Sahut Orochimaru sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel yang ada di dalam ruang percobaan

Kabuto mengangguk, ia mengiyakan. Akhirnya ia mencoba menyuntikkan cairan itu sendiri ke dalam tubuh tikus percobaannya, sementara Orochimaru melihatinya dari jarak 5 meter.

Tikus itu pun di suntik.

Perlahan-lahan cairan itu mulai menyerang seluruh sel-sel di dalam tubuh tikus itu. Kemudian tikus percobaan itu pun mengecil.

Kabuto lalu menyuntikkan obat penawar yang telah dibuatnya bersama Orochimaru.

Lalu apa hasilnya...?

Ternyata tikus itu kembali ke keadaan semula.

"Orochimaru sama! Kita berhasil! Lihat!" Kabuto riang gembira karena wujud sang tikus kembali ke keadaan semula

Orochimaru yang melihatnya menjadi ikut senang, tikus itu benar-benar kembali ke wujud asal. Formula buatan mereka akhirnya berhasil.

"Berpelukkan..." ucap keduanya sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak riang

.

.

.

Di bandara transit...

"Hah..." Fugaku mengeluh karena jadwal penerbangannya tertunda dua jam

"Sayang bersabarlah, hanya dua jam saja karena keadaan cuaca tiba-tiba memburuk." Mikoto berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang terlihat gelisah itu

"Aku harap cuma cuacanya saja yang memburuk, bukan keadaan keluargaku di rumah yang memburuk." Celoteh Fugaku

Mikoto yang mendengar kerisauan suaminya menjadi terkekeh kecil.

"Tenanglah sayang, keluarga kita semuanya lelaki yang tangguh. Kau jangan khawatirkan hal itu." Mikoto meyakinkan suaminya

"Aku harap seperti itu..." sahut Fugaku

Mereka berdua akhirnya mencari santapan dan tempat santai di kantin bandara transit tersebut.

Sambil menunggu penerbangan mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto sudah tiba bersama Sasuke di rumah sakit. Tampak Naruto tengah menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke di luar ruangan.

Sang dokter pun memanggil Naruto.

"Keluarga Sasuke..." ucap sang dokter

"Saya pak!" Sahut Naruto

"Masuklah..." pinta sang dokter

Akhirnya Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan pemeriksaan itu. Ia kemudian melihat Sasuke tertidur lemah di atas sebuah keranjang bayi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya padamu tuan, tapi ini harus ku katakan." Ucap sang dokter

"Katakan saja pak dokter.." sahut Naruto sambil memandangi Sasuke yang berada di keranjang bayinya

"Bayi anda keracunan, tindakan medis harus segela di lakukan. Saluran pernafasannya tersumbat." Lanjut sang dokter

"Apa?!" Naruto segera berbalik menghadap sang dokter

"Bius dosis tinggi telah menerjang pembuluh saraf pernafasannya, dan lambungnya sudah ikut terkontaminasi. Jalan satu-satu diadakan kuras lambung dan gurah pernafasan. Tapi yang aku khawatirkan..." ucapan dokter itu terputus

"Tapi apa pak dokter?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin khawatir

"Keadaan Sasuke masih terlalu kecil, itu tidak bisa di lakukan. Kami hanya dapat memberikan obat pereda sampai ia mampu menjalani pengobatan itu." Jawab sang dokter

'Ya Tuhan...kasihan sekali nasibmu Sasuke...' bisik Naruto di dalam hati

"Apa tidak ada cara lain pak dokter?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Sang dokter hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini resep obat yang harus kau tebus, karna dosis bius terlalu tinggi. Aku terpaksa memberikan obat dengan dosis sedang. Karena jika aku berikan obat dengan dosis rendah itu tidak akan berguna melawan efek bius tersebut. Ia akan siuman dalam beberapa jam kemudian, dan segera minumkan obat ini. Jika lewat sejam saja kau meminumkan obatnya, maka dia akan pingsan. Semoga beruntung..."

Sang dokter menepuk bahu Naruto dan meninggalkannya di dalam ruang pemeriksaan itu.

Betapa sedih hati sang Uzumaki, bayi yang ia urus harus menghadapi hal seperti ini.

Naruto kemudian menelepon Izuna mengabarkan keadaan Sasuke dan tak lama Izuna pun datang bersama Itachi ke rumah sakit tersebut.

Ada kelegaan di hati Itachi dan Izuna di kala Sasuke sudah ditemukan, tapi masalah baru pun muncul.

Keduanya begitu khawatir jika sang ayah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah menebus obat dan menyelesaikan administrasi, Naruto bersama ketiga Uchiha itu pulang ke rumah megah nan mewah milik keluarga terkaya di negeranya itu.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Detik yang dilalui sangat terasa berat bagi ketiganya. Menit demi menit pun berlalu, tak terasa sudah satu jam Sasuke belum siuman dari tidurnya.

Keringat dingin yang mengalir dari bayi unggas itu membasahi bajunya yang membuat Naruto harus mengganti pakaian Sasuke dengan berulang.

Dipeluknya dengan hangat tubuh Sasuke yang mungil dalam gendongan Naruto, diusapnya lembut rambut emo Sasuke sambil sesekali mengusap keringat yang keluar dari tubuh bayi gembul itu.

Naruto begitu menyayangi bayinya, bayi jadi-jadian korban percobaan Orochimaru. Ikatan batin Naruto rasakan saat berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Sasuke. Bukan karena harta tapi karena rasa percaya yang tertanam untuk menjaga Sasuke itulah yang membuat Naruto berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan bayi Sasuke.

Karena Naruto tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang telah mempercayai dirinya.

Sampai tiba di mana Sasuke tersadarkan dari tidurnya, ia mengintip dari kelopak matanya yang sayu. Dilihatnya wajah sang Uzumaki yang tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya itu.

Ia enggan beranjak bangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang Uzumaki ini yang menembus urat-urat nadi hatinya.

Yah Sasuke mulai merasa kenyamanan yang aneh saat berada di pelukan Naruto.

Rasa aneh itu pun mulai muncul di benaknya.

'Arigatou...Na..ru..to..' ucapnya di dalam hati sebelum ia tertidur lagi

Ia pun tertidur lagi di dalam pelukan hangat sang Uzumaki.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya...?

Sebenarnya siapa wanita yang menculik Sasuke itu?

Saksikan terus Baby Boss hanya di sini...

Jaa...

.

.

.

Tbc


	8. Sasuke Kidnapped

Fanfiction Baby Boss

.

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc

Rate : M

Type : Semi Canon

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends

Main Pair : Secreat!

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Danger! : Don't read if don't like it, this's just only my imagination!

.

.

Chapter 8 Sasuke Kidnapped

.

FLash back on

(Kejadian beberapa jam sebelum Sasuke dititipkan ke biro penitipan anak milik kakashi)

Sasuke tertidur pulas dalam pengaruh obat bius di gendongan seorang wanita muda bersurai merah yang memakai wig hitam, tak ada seorangpun yang curiga sama sekali.

Sang wanita yang bernama Tayuya membawa Sasuke baby berjalan tak hanya sendiri, ada dua orang pria kembar yang lumayan tampan bernama Sakon dan Ukon yang sengaja mengecat rambut panjang sebahu tanpa poni nya dengan warna ungu neon. Tak lupa lipstick ungu bergaya bak ullzang Korea, keduanya berdiri mengapit di kiri dan di kanan si wanita, lalu dua orang pria lainnya berbadan tinggi besar yang bernama Jirobou dan Kidomarou berjalan di depan dan di belakang si bayi yang di gendong wanita itu layaknya seorang bodyguard, mereka kompak pakai jeans ungu pucat, kaos putih dan jaket putih.

Mereka berlima pergi menuju satu apartmen kecil daerah Ochakansai-ken dengan satu orang lagi pria bersurai putih perak dikepang Indian style bernama Kimimarou yang sudah menunggu didalam gedung tinggi itu.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kimimarou pada lima orang yang baru masuk apartmen minimalis itu.

"Ya, kami sudah mendapatkannya...aku tak peduli statusnya sebagai ponakan kah atau hanya sepupu jauh tapi yang pasti kita dapatkan Uchiha kecil kali ini, seorang uchiha junior konglomerat besar yang nilainya setara mobil mercedes benz terbaru bahkan lebih...ah, aku tak sabar mendapatkan tumpukan uangnya dan pergi liburan berjemur di Acalpuco beach." racau Sakon

Sementara Ukon kembarannya hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa terkikik.

"Whatever...sekarang ganti pakaian dan popoknya dengan pakaian biasa ini...dia masih terlihat seperti bayi orang kaya dengan kostum itu." Kimimarou menyerahkan satu paperbag berlogo toko pakaian khusus bayi dan anak pada si wanita bersurai merah yang telah melepas wig nya.

Paperbag itu segera diambil Tayuya dan langsung masuk ke kamar bersama dengan Sasuke baby yang masih pulas dalam gendongannya.

Si gadis pecinta warna merah dan alat musik suling itu sempat memeriksa isi paperbagnya lalu membuka pintu kamar dan menatap Kimimaro.

"Kok cuma beberapa lembar baju, handuk, dan alat mandi gak ada botol susu dan susu bubuknya sekalian?

Terus kasih makan apa kalau nanti dia terbangun dan menangis lapar?" tanya Tayuya.

"Khan sudah ada pizza dan beer dikulkas, toh itu cukup mengenyangkan." celetuk Kidomarou tak peduli.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau gak pernah jadi bayi? Bayi kurang dari setahun macam dia masih belum boleh konsumsi makanan untuk orang dewasa, bahkan bubur nasi saja masih belum boleh...dia hanya bisa minum full ASI atau susu formula karna perutnya yang kecil itu masih rentan dan belum tumbuh gigi sama sekali.

Kalian secepatnya belikan susu bayi untuk usia 0-6bulan, juga botol susu ukuran besar, sekalian beli lagi popok kertas sekali pakai beserta tissue basah lebih banyak!" ucap sang Tayuya sambil lengannya masih menimang Sasuke.

Tak ada satupun pria anak buah Kimimarou yang berniat mengajukan diri untuk pergi ke pertokoan di lantai bawah seakan kompak menyuruh Kimimarou untuk berinisiatif turun beli sendiri secara halus membuatnya jengah.

"Baiklah kalau tak ada yang mengajukan diri, Sakon dan Ukon...kalian yang pergi beli susu ke bawah!" titah Kimimarou absolut.

"Kenapa kami yang disuruh senpai, khan masi ada Kido dan Jiro?" protes Ukon tak terima kebagian tugas beli susu bayi pada Kimimarou sambil jarinya menuding dua pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedang duduk selonjorkan kaki di meja sambil setel TV kuno ukuran 14inchi model tabung jadul padahal si kembar baru 4 menit lepas penat di bantal duduk dekat meja bermesin penghangat ruangan.

"Kalau aku nekad suruh dua kingkong besar itu untuk beli susu, yang ada malah security toko curiga dan mengira mereka mau rampok toko susu terus nelpon polisi karna muka mereka dah selevel ama tampang rampok bank, kalau udah begitu...kalian mau tanggung jawab gantiin mereka di penjara alcatraz 20th?" Tanya Kimimarou kalem.

"Gak mau lah!" Jawab Sakon membela kembarannya.

"Ya udah, daripada gagal misi mending kalian berdua yang jalan biar aman dan gak ada yang curiga...nih duitnya ¥500. Pergi cepet ke toko susu! inget yaa brand susunya Morinaga khusus bayi usia 0-6bulan yang kaleng besar bukan yang kotak trus sekalian botol susunya, popok dan tissue basahnya jangan ketinggalan, paham?" Tanya Kimimarou setelah mempertegas tugas yang diberikan

"¥500 cuma bisa kebeli satu kebab Turki ukuran besar senpai, segini mana cukup buat beli susu, popok ama botol susu...apalagi susu khan mahal senpai.." Ukon mencoba negosiasi.

'Kali aja dapet duit kembalian sisa...lumayan buat jajan dango dan kue dorayaki keju.' Bisiknya dalam hati

"Ya udah nih kutambahin lagi ¥500, kembaliannya kasi lagi ke gue...awas jangan ditilepin!" Kimimarou mewanti-wanti anakbuahnya.

"Ha'i senpai!" jawab si kembar yang langsung keluar dengan cepat.

"Yakin mereka gak salah beli ntar?" Tanya Jirobou pada Kimimarou.

"Tenang aja...kalau mereka sampai salah beli atau ada yang ketinggalan, sepuluh giginya bakal ku cabuti paksa ditempat buat jadi koleksi kalung gigi ku yang kurang jumlah." jawab Kimimaro kalem sambil seringai aneh yang sontak bikin Kidomarou dan Jirobou otomatis ngilu sendiri sambil gak sadar pegang pipi bareng.

Kimimaro dan obsesi anehnya pada tulang dan gigi memang bagian yang gak bisa dipisahkan... sebaiknya jangan buat Kimimarou marah dan berakhir dengan satu tulang betis kakimu hilang esok pagi digergaji lalu jadi koleksi tongkat ukir tulang artistiknya di ruang basement.

.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya terbangun 4jam kemudian dengan perut lapar dan haus, ia mendapati dirinya berada di kamar biasa sendirian dengan ranjang queen size kecil, persis seperti kamar maidnya di mansion Uchiha.

Pakaiannya kini berganti kaos putih bahan katun lembut motif tapak-tapak kaki kucing berwarna hitam dan celana pendek hitam polos dengan popok kertas sebagai pengganti celana dalam yang menambah kesan montok pada lupa kaos kaki bergambar anak kucing hitam dan sepatu khusus untuk bayi berwarna hitam standar.

"Ko ko wa doko?" (Ini dimana?) Bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke mengucek matanya dengan kedua matanya untuk memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi buruk...benar saja tebakannya, ia DICULIK!

Rasanya jadi merinding sendiri mengingat ini adalah kali pertama ia berhasil diculik dan dibawa kabur tanpa sempat melawan sama sekali, bisa dipastikan keluarganya di rumah sekarang sangat sedih dan kebingungan mencari.

'Ah, andai tubuhku tak sekecil ini dan tingginya senormal remaja umumnya...paling tidak aku ada usaha untuk melawan mereka minimal dengan menendang bokongnya sekali saja..' bisiknya dalam hati sambil menghela nafas.

Kejadian penculikan ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, mau marah atau protes pun juga percuma...yang jadi prioritas utama hanya satu saat ini : bagaimanapun caranya pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh utuh tanpa cacat, luka maupun sampai kehilangan nyawa.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah seorang wanita bersurai merah yang cantik tapi terlihat galak.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun? nih susunya...jangan sampai tumpah ya.." pesan nya sembari memberikan sebotol susu putih pada Sasu baby.

'Eh? Loh...gadis bersurai merah ini bukan nya sekretaris Kumogakure corp...kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?' Bisik Sasuke kaget.

'Aku harus tetap diam dan mengamati gerak-geriknya agar tak mencurigakan.' pikir Sasuke sambil menyedot susunya dalam diam.

Kebetulan pintu kamar sengaja dibiarkan terbuka jadi Sasuke bisa melihat semua orang yang ada di ruang santai.

' Satu...dua..tiga...eh! Ternyata ada empat orang pria dan satu orang wanita di ruangan itu...' Sasuke masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik penculiknya , sampai...

"Senpai, gawat! Lihat ini senpai...ternyata keluarga Uchiha tak punya anak kecil atau anak bayi di lingkup internal keluarga mereka... bahkan anggota keluarga termuda mereka saja belum lahir alias masih dalam kandungan salah satu pasangan baru keluarga Uchiha!" seorang pria bersurai ungu tiba-tiba saja masuk sambil membawa satu lembar kertas putih yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu apa isinya lalu menyerahkan ke pria bersurai perak yang dia seperti pernah bertemu di suatu tempat.

'Keluarga Uchiha termuda yang masih di kandungan? Jangan-jangan yang mereka maksud itu istrinya Shisui nii-san. Untuk apa mereka berambisi sekali mengincar anggota keluarga termuda kami?!' kekagetan Sasuke membuatnya sampai menghentikan aktifitasnya menyedot susu.

"Sial! Jangan-jangan bayi yang ķita culik dari tangan Itachi ini cuma anak teman Itachi yang miskin itu atau anak pembantu yang tak berharga.

Rencana diubah, kita bawa bayi itu ke panti penitipan anak untuk sementara lalu kita bersembunyi dulu sampai keadaan aman." si pria bersurai perak dikepang itu langsung mencampakkan kertas print yang didapatnya dari salah satu remaja kembar ke tong sampah yang letaknya di samping si kembar.

Sayangnya posisi berdiri sang pria pemimpin bersurai perak itu membelakangi Sasuke jadi menghalangi jarak pandangnya.

'Siapa pria brengsek pemimpin yang berani menculik ku itu? Aku jadi penasaran' bisiknya dalam hati.

"Lalu kapan kita menjalani rencana mendapatkan uang dana proyek besar untuk mendirikan bar dan hotel di Kumogakure dari hasil menculik bayi anggota keluarga konglomerat uchiha? Aku sudah capek kerja 5 bulan jualan gas keliling kampung senpai.." keluh si kembar yang satu lagi.

'Eh? Bukan nya mereka berdua itu si kembar Sakon dan Ukon yang kemarin datang mengàjukan kerjasama investasi ganjil menanam modal kecil tapi minta untung 80% dengan setengah memaksa sampai mengancam?

Seingatku si kembar ungu dan gadis sekretaris merah itu sudahku suruh pergi sampai ku minta keamanan mengantar mereka pergi sampai ke stasiun kereta terdekat khan? Kenapa mereka masih tetap di kota ini sampai bawa teman segala, berarti jumlah penculiknya bukan lima orang tapi enam orang ditambah pria rambut perak beralis dua titik itu' Sasuke tak menyangka kalau jumlah penculiknya bertambah dan itu artinya akan semakin sulit untuk kabur secepatnya.

"Tenang Ukon, setelah keadaan aman...kita ambil kembali bayi yang sekarang kita culik di penitipan bersama anggota baru keluarga uchiha. Kita bisa dapat dobel untung...bayi pertama bisa kita jual ke keluarga mandul yang kurang beruntung dan bayi Uchiha muda akan kita jadikan tebusan uang sandera, kalau menolak...kita jual saja lagi ke pasar gelap penjualan bayi, lumayan dapat banyak untung khan?" Si pemimpin penculik bersurai perak berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan mendekati ranjang yang sedang diduduki Sasuke.

'Kimimarou Whitebones! Tak kusangka ini hasil siasat keji Kimimarou Whitebones dan anteknya. Tak kan kubiarkan kau menculik keponakan termudaku!'

Tanpa sadar Kimimaro meninggalkan ponselnya di meja nakas dekat ranjang Sasuke lalu kedua tangannya memegang daerah selatan tubuhnya seperti orang yang ingin kebelet pipis.

"Duh, rasanya koq pingin pipis ya?" Keluh Kimimarou yang tanpa sadar menutup pintu kamar sasuke rapat.

"nee~ Jirobou, di mana toiletnya?aku ingin pipis?" tanya Kimimarou pada pria bertubuh besar yang sedang melatih otot tangannya dengan satu barbel kecil dalam genggaman.

"Oh, toiletnya ada di apartemen tetangga sebelah kanan yang kosong, apartemen kita toiletnya masih rusak...ingat?" Ucap Jirobou.

"Ya...yeah, aku akan memperbaiki toliet apartemen kita nanti... sebaiknya kau segera kunci rapat kamar anak itu atau ia bisa kabur kapan aja!" ucap Kimimarou.

"Ya Tuhan...kau sangat aneh senpai...dia bayi yang usianya baru 5-6 bulan yang masih fase merangkak juga masih tahap bermain...dan bahkan berjalan maupun berdiri saja masih belum sanggup, mana mungkin dia bisa lari atau terbang seperti bayinya sang manusia super?" ucap Jirobou sambil tangannya masih memompa otot lengannya menggunakan beban barbel ditangan.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton disney Jiro, sebaiknya kau menurut saja apa kataku dan cepat kunci saja pintu kamar itu atau kupesankan tiket sekali jalan ke kota pasir Suna dan terpanggang muda di sana seperti pendosa di neràka!" omel Kimimarou yang langsung menghilang ke luar pintu apartemen nya.

" itu karya studio Dreamworks Amerika yang membuat kartun minions dan the transilvania.

Kalau kau tak tahu bedanya kartun cewek disney dan dreamworks sebaiknya diam saja, !" Sanggah Jirobou

Mungkin karna perbeđaan tinggi dan ukuran tubuh menyebabkan Kimimarou diam saja dan berlalu pergi tanpa berani mengusik jirobou.

"Whatever lah!" ucap Kimimarou singkat sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Ck! Seperti gadis perawan PMS saja gaya ngomelnya.." keluh Jirobou yang langsung mengunci kamar yang di huni Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa situasinya kini sangat kondusif, apalagi si rambut perak nista itu tanpa sadar menaruh ponselnya dimeja nakas...itu berarti memperbesar kesempatan untuknya menggunakan ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang yang sangat ia ingat sekali nomornya.

"Sekarang saatnya aku menghubungi geng Taka, aku harap Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo tak sibuk hari ini."

Ponsel sudah ada ditangan Sasuke, meskipun ponsel i-phone putih si manusia tulang tak jelas itu jadi terlihat seperti i-pad besar di kedua tangan Sasuke yang mungil tapi itu tak menyurutkannya untuk menghubungi gengnya yang sengaja ia bentuk sejak SMP dan mengirimkan SMS secepatnya ke nomor tiga orang anggota geng yang sangat ia percaya itu.

"Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo...aku butuh bantuanmu, Urgent!" ucap Sasuke lewat collect çall ke tiga orang temannya.

["Konichiwa Sasuke, kau pakai nomor siapa? Lalu kenapa suaramu seperti anak kecil gitu sih?"] Karin mencecarnya tanpa jeda.

Damnt! Ia lupa kalau fisiknya juga suaranya masih setara bayi usia kurang dari setahun...harus seceparnya membuat alasan.

"Hn, sekarang aku sedang sakit tenggorokan jadi suaraku jadi aneh dan akan ku jelaskan mengenai nomor ini nanti...yang pasti kalian harus menolongku secepatnya." jelasnya singkat.

["Menolongmu secepatnya? memang ada masalah apa denganmu? kau di kejar rentenir dan bodyguardnya. Hahaha itu sangat tidak Uchiha sekali kawan"] canda Suigetsu yang sedang sibuk mengasah katana kesayangannya sambil menelpon.

"Lebih buruk dari itu...intinya saat ini aku sedang di culik...mereka berhasil membawaku kabur dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, Suigetsu...tolong lacak nomor ini dan segera laporkan ke polisi karna sebentar lagi aku akan dipindahkan ke lokasi lain." ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang serius dan penuh ketegangan, matanya berkali-kali melihat ke arah pintu bercat krem yang terkunci rapat dari luar.

Ucapan Sasuke yang mengejutkan itu sukses membuat ketiga teman nya menjadi tegang, bahkan Karin mulai panik dan cemas.

["Apa! Kau tak apa-apa Sasuke? Apa mereka memukulimu atau menyiksamu dangan parah?" Tanya Karin cemas.]

"Tidak...ano,lebih tepatnya belum...dengar baik-baik...pelaku penculiknya adalah Kimimarou Whitebones...dia dan lima orang anak buahnya yang bernama Tayuya, si kembar Sakon dan Ukon, juga mantan residivis Jirobou dan Kidomarou merencanakan penculikan padaku setelah beberapa hari lalu proposal kerjasama investasi mereka yang tak masuk akal itu kutolak mentah-mentah.

Tolong kalian lacak juga nama-nama mereka itu dan langsung serahkan info mereka ke polisi, mereka bilang mereka akan menyembunyikan ku di salah satu tempat penitipan anak. Jadi kumintakan pada kalian untuk menghubungi nomor ponsel kakashi Uchiha untuk segera merespon dan mengambilku cepat, segera setelah salah satu pelaku mendatangi tempat kerja Kakashi" ucap Sasuke cepat.

["Baiklah,kami akan lakukan apa saja untuk menolongmu jadi kau jangan kuatir, jaga dirimu Sasuke"] Juugo yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara panjang juga di telpon.

"Hn, maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama menelpon kalian...mereka bisa curiga." Sasuke buru-buru memutus sambungan telpon nya...

KLEK!

Tapi jantungnya masih tak mau berhenti berdetak kencang, setelah berhasil mengirim alamat apartemen tempat dirinya di sekap...ia cepat-cepat menghapus notifikasi call log dan SMS...ia juga tak lupa menghidupkan GPS agar teman-teman nya bisa dengan mudah melacak keberadaan Kimimarou setelah itu ditaruhnya kembali ponsel.

Kali ini bukan di atas nakas tapi di bawah ranjang untuk memberi kesan ponselnya jatuh dari atas meja nakas kemudian Sasuke kembali tiduran sambil menyedot susu sebagai alibi.

Tak lama terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari luar...

.

.

.

"Apa kau melihat ponselku?"tanya Kimimarou cemas.

"Memang terakhir kau menaruhnya dimana sih? Bukannya sedari tadi ponselnya selalu dipegang terus di tanganmu?" TanyaTayuya yang mucul memakai apron ungu cerah dengan tali apron berwarna ungu gelap dan tangan membawa mangkuk besar berisi sup yang terlihat panas dan baru saja matang...nampaknya ia baru saja masak untuk semua penghuni apartemen ini.

"Terakhir aku sebelum pipis sempat menaruhnya di...nakas kamar bayi rambut hitam itu...oh ya ampun! Kenapa aku sampai lupa, Jirobou...cepat buka pintu itu!" titah Kimimarou segera di jalani Jirobou tanpa banyak kata.

"Apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan? Kau mengunci anak kecil yang usianya baru lima bulan di dalam kamar tertutup...bahkan berlari saja bayi ini belum tentu sanggup, kau ini manusia atau bukan sih Kimi? Seperti kau tak pernah mengalami fase bayi saja!" omel Tayuya yang segera menggendong Sasu baby yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan susunya.

"Percayalah padaku...aku juga mengatakan pendapat yang sama tadi tapi dia tak mau mendengarkannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja ke luar Tayuya." adu Jirobou.

Kimimarou hanya mendengus dan berlalu dari hadapan Tayuya setelah mendapatkan kembali ponselnya yang ditemukannya jatuh di bawah meja nakas.

"Bayi itu memang benar-benar mahluk merepotkan...jadi harus ditinggalkan sementara. Tayuya, segera mandikan dia dan kita titip bayinya di tempat penitipan anak sekarang sebelum kita meninggalkan kota sibuk ini untuk sementara." ucap Kimimarou sambil menyedap kopi yang baru saja di buatkan Tayuya.

Tanpa banyak kata gadis bersurai merah itu melakukan apa yang diminta Kimimarou meski sebenarnya dia tak setuju.

Setelah Sasuke dimandikan dan berganti baju jumper biru dongker motif huruf kanji jepang dan sepatu hitam yang sama, Tayuya sambil membawa perlengkapan bayi dan lima orang pelaku penculikan lainnya segera keluar apartemen menuju parkiran mobil.

'Sial! Aku tak mengira kalau rencana mereka untuk menitipkan ku di tempat penitipan anak lebih cepat dari perkiraan'

Sasuke mulai gelisah dan rewel.

"Kenapa dia ?" tanya Kimimarou yang di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Tayuya ia benar-benar tak tahu penyebab Sasuke jadi sangat rewel dan menggangu kenyamanan penumpang lain nya.

"Sebaiknya dia dikasih ini aja." Kimimarou memberikan sebotol air minum biasa yang dikira Tayuya hanya air gula manis pengganti susu yang langsung diminumkan ke Sasuke.

Ternyata setelah tiga menit kemudian, Sasuke tertidur pulas...terlalu pulas malahan sampai Tayuya parno sendiri.

"Apa yang sudah kau campurkan ke dalam minuman botol susu ini? jawab aku Kiimimarou whitebones!" Cecar Tayuya marah.

"Assa...hanya beberapa tetes obat penenang...tenang saja, takkan sampai membunuhnya koq.." jawab Kimmimarou

"Beraninya kau lakukan ini pada bayi serapuh dia... kau kejam Kimi!" Bentak Tayuya

"Sudah jangan protes! Hanya beberapa tetes obat tidur takkan melukainya. Masih untung aku tak sampai menuangkan racun di botol susunya!" jawab Kimimarou enteng seolah nyawa anak kecil sama tak berharganya dengan nyawa seekor kucing liar di jalanan.

"Dasar kejam! Kidomarou...kita pergi ke tempat penitipan anak (nama tempat penitipan anak ekslusif milik kakashi) secepatnya!" pinta Tayuya tegas kepada Kidomarou yang sedang fokus menyetir bersama tiga orang teman lainnya dalam satu mobil van.

Tayuya makin cemas karna Sasuke tertidur pulas tanpa sanggup terbangun lagi dalam gendongan nya.

"Hei tuan muda kecil...bertahanlah sebentar lagi.." bisik Tayuya sambil mengelus surai hitam Sasuke

Sebagai seorang wanita, sejahat apapun pasti merasa iba terhadap bayi yang masih kecil. Naluri keibuan Tayuya muncul di saat ia menimang bayi gembul Sasuke itu.

Yah, wanita diciptakan dengan 90% perasaan yang menyelimuti hidupnya dari sekedar logika.

Dengan cemas dan khawatir Tayuya tak henti-hentinya mengusap dahi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tbc


	9. Akatsuki Versus

Fanfiction Baby Boss

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Family and etc.

Type : Semi Canon

Rate : M

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo (s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

.

Chapter 9 Akatsuki Versus

.

.

Still Flash Back...

Tayuya membungkus tubuh mungil Sasuke yang tertidur pulas dalam selimut bayi tebal nan lembut warna hitam bermotif kubus dadu merah lalu menggendongnya dengan kedua tangannya. Di samping ia tak ingin bayi mungil tampan itu terpapar panas sinar matahari menyengat, ia juga tak ingin ada orang yang mengenali wajah bayi dalam gendongannya ini, makanya ia sengaja menutupi bagian wajah dengan kain selimut bayi apalagi mereka terpaksa buru-buru pergi keluar gedung apartemen pada siang hari yang terik dan bukan di malam hari, hal inilah yang membuat Tayuya jadi was-was dan setengah hati mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pengasuh, apalagi kalau bukan takut tertangkap.

"Kenapa gak pergi malam hari aja? Kalau seperti ini sih namanya bunuh diri, mana ada penculik terang-terangan bawa korbannya siang hari panas terik gini" gerutu Tayuya kesal.

"Sebaiknya simpan dulu protesmu dan kerjakan saja tugasmu saat ini atau dengan senang hati kubuatkan lubang yang sangat dalam di kepala merahmu dengan pistol gagang gading kesayanganku ini." ucap Kimimarou sambil memperlihatkan satu pistol enam peluru berdesain kuno yang biasa dimiliki polisi.

Tak ada pilihan bagi Tayuya selain diam seraya menimang-nimang bayi tampan itu dalam buaian pelukannya, kalau saja Ukon dan Sakon tak kembali terburu-buru lalu mengabari ada polisi yang menyisir supermarket dengan wajah pucat nan gugup mungkin ia sudah bersantai di kasur empuknya sambil membaca katalog tas Michelle terbaru bulan ini.

'Dasar merepotkan' sungut Tayuya dalam hati.

Singkat kata, enam orang bandit penculik berikut korban yang di bawa pelaku wanita akhirnya turun dari lift dan tiba di area basement apartemen tepatnya ke area parkir bawah tanah yang tentunya berisi ratusan mobil dan motor yang terparkir rapi milik penghuni, staff maupun tamu apartemen.

Kimimaro segera menyerahkan serenceng kunci mobil berbandul tulang paha (yang katanya tulang ayam sembelihan pertama milik kakeknya waktu ia remaja) pada Ukon yang segera berlari menuju mobil van hitam yang jaraknya agak jauh dari lokasi kelompoknya menunggu.

Tayuya duduk di satu bangku milik petugas jaga parkir yang ditinggalkan sambil menimang Sasuke dan menunggu mobil vannya datang sementara anggotanya yang lain sedang bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Saat di Apartemen Blue kediaman Suigetsu

Suigetsu baru saja mandi siang (karna cuaca musim panas mampu membuatnya berkeringat sangat banyak makanya dia mandi siang, kebetulan Karin dan Juugo datang berkunjung. Dengan baju handuk warna baby blue membalut tubuh dan handuk kecil berwarna sama membalut kepala abu-abunya, Suigetsu keluar kamar mandi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, lalu ponselnya berdering nyaring. Bukan ponsel sembarangan tapi ponsel khusus grup Taka, hanya mereka berempat termasuk Sasuke yang tau nomor itu.

"Karin, bisa tolong angkatin telponnya dong, gue lagi sibuk nih!" teriak Suigetsu dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Banyak alesan, ponselnya aja di atas kulkas gak jauh dari badan you, kenapa gak angkat aja sendiri." jawab Karin.

"Ck! mendukosei" keluh Suigetsu yang langsung menyambar ponsel yang terus berdering dari atas kulkas.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Suigetsu.

["Suigetsu, ini aku Sasuke"] ucap suara penelpon.

["Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo...ini aku Sasuke...aku butuh bantuan kalian, Urgent!"] suara anak kecil yang terdengar tegas mirip Sasuke sontak membuat Suigetsu bingung.

Karin yang melihat Suigetsu kebingungan sambil membaca si penelpon namun hanya nomor yang tak dikenalinya membuat Karin curiga.

'Ini beneran Sasuke khan? koq suaranya lain?' batin Suigetsu berbisik.

Karin memberi kode berbisik tanpa suara 'ada apa?' tanyanya.

Suigetsu : 'Sasuke butuh bantuan urgent katanya.' jawab Suigetsu sambil tangannya menunjuk ke ponsel dalam genggamannya.

Suigetsu segera mengaktifkan laptopnya dan mengkoneksikan ponselnya dengan laptopnya memakai kabel data lalu mengetik sesuatu di keybord dengan sangat cepat.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke, kau pakai nomor siapa? lalu kenapa suaramu seperti anak kecil begitu sih?" cecar Karin tak sabar setelah ponselnya di setel jadi loudspeaker.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Juugo kepo yang dijawab Suigetsu dengan bahunya naik sedikit pertanda 'aku juga tak tau' lalu Suigetsu mengambil headphone yang ujung kabelnya di koneksikan ke laptop.

Belum sempat ketiganya mendengar lanjutan Sasuke berbicara, pintu masuk utama apartemen terbuka dan terlihat kakaknya Kisame masuk berikut teman-teman Akatsukinya yang sengaja pake kaos hitam bermotif awan merah yang nampak seperti seragam organisasi tertentu.

"Ya Sasuke, lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi, ada apa kawan?" ucap Suigetsu sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibir di hadapan kakaknya dan teman-temannya pertanda 'mohon diam sebentar' yang untungnya mereka mengerti.

["Hn, aku sedang sakit tenggorokan jadi suaraku terdengar rada aneh dan akan ku jelaskan mengenai nomor ini nanti, yang pasti kalian harus menolongku secepatnya."] ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir membuat tiga sahabat itu jadi kuatir.

Anggota Akatsuki juga memfokuskan pendengarannya ke suara telpon yang di loudspeaker, nampaknya ini bakal jadi hal yang serius. Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke adalah adik kandung Itachi yang berarti sudah dianggap jadi adiknya mereka juga.

Setelah mendengar jelas percakapan antara Sasuke dan tiga sekawan geng Taka, sudah jelas bagi Akatsuki kalau sekarang saatnya mereka bertindak menyelamatkan adik kandung Itachi.

'Nampaknya ada lokasi baru untuk menguji coba bom tanah liat kreasi baru ciptaanku hari ini Un.' batin Deidara girang.

'Saatnya racun tanamanku beraksi.' bisik Zetsu sambil menyeringai.

'Akan kubuat yang lain iri dengan kugutsu modifikasi baruku.' Sasori menekan tombol pengaktifan kugutsu robot jarak jauh di sakunya.

"Bagus, ada yang ingin mencoba merasakan tebasan pedang samehadaku ini." Ucap Kisame yang makin bersemangat.

Suigetsu sedang fokus melacak lokasi nomor ponsel penculik Sasuke berada dengan menggunakan perangkat komputer canggihnya, tangannya dengan lincah mengetik banyak sekali tombol di keyboard lalu sesekali memegang mouse sementara Juugo mempersiapkan senjata perang andalannya yaitu sepasang sarung tangan cyborg berbelati baja sangat tajam di kedua sisi luarnya, terlihat canggih hasil modifikasi kolaborasi Suigetsu dan Sasuke selama lima tahun riset.

"Karin, cepat nyalakan printer dan masukkan kertas, aku mau print alamat lokasi penculik Sasuke saat ini." ucapan Suigetsu segera direspon cepat Karin.

Belum tiga menit kertas print itu selesai mencetak alamat lokasi berikut peta, tau-tau disambar cepat oleh Tobi si anak autis yang sedang berimajinasi jadi burung bangau.

"Yak! Tobi baka! Cepat kembalikan kertas ituuu!" Tanda perempatan merah banyak menghiasi kepala Hidan yang kesal kalah cepat menyambar kertas info alamat.

"Na...na..na..na burung bangau terbang tinggiiiiii jauh ke awan, ayoooo! siapa mau ikuuuut!" Tobi or Obito Uchiha yang juga terhitung paman jauh kandungnya Sasuke diam-diam juga ikut nguping pembicaraan grup Taka dan ponakan kesayangannya, dengan memanfaatkan kelakuan autisnya, ia menyambar cepat kertas alamat dan cepat lari ke lantai bawah menuruni tangga darurat diikuti anggota geng Akatsuki yang juga menginginkan kertas alamat itu.

"TOBI no Baka! kembalikan kertas alamat ituuu!" Karin ikut-ikutan emosi tapi lengannya cepat-cepat di tahan Suigetsu.

"Sudah biarkan saja, toh alamatnya masih ada di layar laptop, .aku bisa mencetaknya lagi, kalau mereka ingin ikutan nimbrung nolong Sasuke biarkan saja, lebih banyak orang menolong justru akan lebih baik. Kita tinggal datang dan membawa penjahat yang sudah kalah ke penjara dengan mudah, tak perlu keluar tenaga lebih." ucap Suigetsu yang akhirnya di setujui Karin dan Juugo.

.

.

.

Anggota Akatsuki lengkap masuk semua ke dalam satu mobil VW combi hitam besar berlukiskan awan merah.

"Ck! kau ini merepotkan saja, kemarikan kertas alamat itu!" Sasori menyambar cepat kertas alamat yang sudah lecek itu berpindah ke tangannya.

"556-0021 Naniwa-ku Saiwaicho 2-2-27 prefecture Osaka-japan, ini nomor rumah apa nomor telpon resto ayam goreng? koq gue jadi laper yak!" tanya Sasori.

"Ngawur Danna ih...sini ku baca gantian-un!" Deidara segera menyambar kertas alamat itu

"Biar yang ahli bicara menyelesaikan masalah-un." ucapnya sombong sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Halah, palingan nyasar lagi kayak kemaren. Gua gak mau kita nyasar ke pabrik mie lethek di gurun Afrika segala gara-gara navigasi dia yang super ngawur ini.

Sini gue yang baca alamatnya!" Kakuzu merampas kertas alamatnya dan membacanya sambil berpikir..

'Kalo dari sini ke distrik Nishi bakal habis bensin 20 liter di tambah konsumsi makan siang sebanyak 11 orang lom termasuk minum, trus toilet yang sekali pipis kudu bayar seratus yen seorang di kali 11 orang and then uang nginepnya sebanyak..." tuts suara tombol kalkulator segede batu bata merah berbunyi nyaring plus otak duit Kakuzu malah jalan ngeribetin kuping orang kanan kiri bikin tambah pusing.

"Apaan sih, cuma ke tempat kayak ginian aja ribet amat sampe mikir biaya makan ama pipis segala, kita ni mau tawuran bukan mau ujian matematika sambil mudik lebaran cuy!" Hidan menyabet kertas alamat sambil noyor Kakuzu yang jadi -ehem pacar ehem- setahunnya.

"Udahlah, yang kita pikirin sekarang senjata tawuran kita apa dah siap semua apa belon nih di bagasi? Apa kabar parang, golok, gir sepeda, pentungan baseball dan saudara-saudaranya?"tanya Kisame.

"Udah doong" jawab semua anak Akatsuki serempak.

"Lah trus ditaruh di mana sekarang? koq gak ada senjatanya?" tanya Pain yang ngacak-acak kotak tersembunyi, khusus penyimpanan senjata perang untuk tawuran yang ternyata kosong.

"Udah Tobi jual ke tukang loak...abisnya berat-beratin beban mobil...lumayan buat beli permen lolipop 10kg." jawab manusia lolipop kalem.

"UAAAPAAAA!" koor anak Akatsuki semobil.

"Tega loe ya...pedang samehada gue loe jual juga!" Jerit Kisame.

"Koleksi lempung tanah liat putih gue nan berharga!" jerit Deidara sambil pegang pipinya dan menangis bak air terjun.

"Boneka valak dan conjuring guaaa!" Sasori histeris

"Balikin tanaman venus fly trap langka gua Tobi san!" Akhirnya Zetsu ikut komen.

Dan mobil VW combo itu terguncang-guncang lantaran penghuninya lagi adegan gulat WWF seakan mobilnya kegatelan ketularan kutu ganas.

.

.

.

Setelah perkelahian singkat di dalam mobil VW combi antar anggota Akatsuki berkelakuan absurd, akhirnya perkelahian ala UFC abal terhenti setelah Tobi berteriak..

"Stop! Stop! Gue nyerah, senjata tawuran kalian tak gue jual, hanya dipindahkan ke tempat yang lebih tersembunyi." ucapnya.

"Dimana kau simpan senjatanya,Tobi?"tanya Pain singkat sambil melerai anggota kelompoknya yang berpenampilan compang-camping dengan beberapa lebam, robekan baju dan rambut yang sudah mirip sarang burung walet hasil kena jambak.

Semua anggota Akatsuki berikut pemimpinnya terlibat perkelahian kecil kecuali seorang wanita cantik bersurai biru satu-satunya di grup yang semuanya laki-laki (khusus untuk soal gender Deidara masih diragukan)

"Semua senjata masih ada di dalam mobil, kita harus menepi berhenti dulu jadi aku bisa menunjukkan semua senjatanya." jelas Tobi.

"Sayangnya kita tak bisa berhenti sembarangan, karna lokasi kita sekarang ada di tengah tol jalur cepat." sela Uzumaki Nagato yang dapat giliran mengemudi.

Terlihat jalan raya luas bebas hambatan di kaca depan dengan banyak mobil di kanan dan kiri jalan yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Nagato benar, tak ada waktu untuk kita berhenti. Sasuke masih tak aman diluar sana, berikan kertas alamatnya, biar aku yang jadi navigator." wanita cantik bersurai biru dengan hiasan mawar putih di rambutnya mengambil alih kertas alamat yang makin lecek itu.

Dan mobil VW Combi hitam bercorak awan merah melaju makin kencang membelah jalan lebar bebas hambatan menuju alamat lokasi Sasuke diculik.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Uchiha...

Itachi mulai berangsur pulih, apalagi profesor ular Orochimaru tak segan datang ke kediaman Uchiha bersama asisten kesayangannya Kabuto, untuk menjenguk Itachi atas permintaan sang kakek Madara.

"Saya sarankan anda untuk meminum obat ini, dijamin anda pulih lebih cepat Uchiha-san." ucap professor yang menurut rumor leluhurnya punya hubungan kerabat dengan siluman ular putih nun jauh dari negeri China.

"Yakin bisa mengatasi sakit saya prof? kayaknya korban terakhir yang pakai obat anda saking manjurnya sampai tubuhnya menyusut jadi bayi." sindir Itachi sambil memicingkan mata membuat Orochimaru terbatuk-batuk gugup.

"Aha..ha..ha, i..itu anggap saja kesalahan saya." Jawab Orochimaru yang menyeringai gugup tapi malah terlihat seperti seekor ular seram sedang menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di jalan raya selepas tol Ookunari street.

"Yak! Setelah lurus lalu seratus kilometer lagi ada pertigaan kita ambil belok kiri." Konan sebagai navigator sedang menjalankan tugasnya sementara Tobi mulai kasak kusuk mencari-cari senjata di bangku paling belakang mobil.

"Koq cuma linggis ama ketapel kayu doang sih yang dikasih? Mana bakiak kayu engkong ama gebukan kasur emak gue kayak ginian pake dibawa-bawa lagi...gagal keren dah gue!

Jabrik lolipop, Mana gir sabuk sepeda sama air shoft gun samehada gue woy! Loe gak jualin senjata kita buat beli sempak Spongebob lagi kan Tobi?" Protes kisame.

"Udah pegang yang ada aja dulu, senjata utama sengaja gue simpan di atap sama di bawah mesin mobil, ribet ngambilnya kalo harus berhenti dulu, waktunya gak cukup" jawab Tobi sambil nyerahin gebukan kasur dari rotan yang dibales timpukan bakiak Kisame yang salah sasaran, kena tepat dagu Hidan yang lagi tidur-tidur chiken. Alhasil penghuni di dalam mobil jadi rusuh lagi dan bikin body mobil goyang-goyang dangdut.

"Woey guys! Berhenti dulu tarungnya! Lokasi target dah ditemukan, ternyata pelakunya tinggal di apartemen baru ini." ucap Konan sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung apartemen ramping car putih berlantai 50 itu.

"Yakin pelaku tinggal di sana un?" Tanya Deidara ragu sambil usap-usap kepala lantaran sempat kena sambit kentongan kayu berbentuk cabe gantung sama Hidan sampe benjut karna dia lagi emosi.

"Aku yakin tepat soalnya signal ponselnya mengarahkan kita ke gedung apartemen putih di depan kita itu." jawab Konan sambil tangannya menggengam erat alat pelacak signal ponsel.

Akhirnya mobil diparkirkan ke bawah pohon Sakura lebat tak lama suara mobil itu dimatikan.

Pain segera menyuruh anggotanya bersiap mengambil senjata yang sengaja di simpan Tobi terpisah-pisah di area luar mobil guna menghindari razia polisi.

"Romantis amat markir mobil di bawah bunga Sakura, niat grebek pelaku penculikan apa modus sok romantisan ama Konan?" Sindir Sasori yang ditanggapi Pain dengan sebal.

"Bikin ngiri yang jomblo aja ...dahlah yuk ah mending kita keluar segera dari mobil, penculiknya keburu kabur ntar." ajak Kakuzu melerai keributan.

Satu persatu anggota akatsuki keluar dari mobil VW Combi big van, ditangannya mereka sudah bawa senjata andalan masing-masing.

Hidan bawa sabit bermata pisau triple dengan rantai hitam panjang ujung gagangnya,

Sasori mengeluarkan lima robot kayu yang bisa melayang (dengan bantuan drone mini di bagian bawah kakinya)

Kakuzu yang beralasan tak ingin wajahnya terlihat saat tarung sengaja pakai tudung wajah layaknya pria arab berhijab.

Deidara sudah siap dengan bom modifikasinya, Pain tentu saja siap dengan mata hipnotisnya. Konan sudah menyiapkan origami kertas tajam khusus yang bisa membelah daging, tulang maupun besi.

Kisame bawa air soft gun modif yang bisa jadi golok besar yang sengaja ia kasih nama samehada, Nagato sudah siap kunai dan suriken di kantong ninja nya. Sedangkan Uchiha Obito or Tobi, err entahlah...dia malah asyik sendiri nangkepin laler ijo sambil jongkok di sudut parkiran mobil.

"Kemana arah kita mesti jalan dek?"tanya Pain ke Konan yang di respon godaan temen-temen Akatsukinya, sementara Konan juga jadi blushing.

"Kalo hati adek Dei-dei sih arahnya tetep ke abang Sasori aja dehh uuun~" cengir Deidara sambil glendot menempel Sasori macam angkot trayek metromini jurusan nusakambangan-bantargebang yang sengaja dilakukan buat godain pasangan Pain X Konan.

"Ooi Dei, siapa yang nanyain youu!" celetuk Hidan yang direspon rengutan Deidara yang bibirnya mengrucut ke depan sok imut.

Belum sempat Yahiko Pain lanjut menanyakan Konan lebih detail, di sebrang jalan rombongan Akatsuki tak sengaja melihat ada lima orang pria dewasa beragam perawakan tubuh dan satu wanita bersurai merah sedang menggendong bayi yang segera dimasukkan ke dalam tong kayu (adegannya mirip seperti adegan penculikan Sasuke oleh anak buah Orochimaru).

"Eh busyet, itu bayi kenapa malah di masukin ke tong? Tega bener tuh orang!" celetuk Hidan yang logat betawinya gak bisa di rem.

"Kok itu muka sama rambut bayi nya kayak gue kenal deh, muka songong nya itu loh persis banget ama seseorang tapi...siapa ya?" Konan memicing mata fokus ke bayi surai hitam itu sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Iya bener...mirip ponakan sepupu loe ya Tobi? mirip banget adeknya Itachi si Sasuke ama paman Izuna pas masih bayi un!" celetuk Deidara sambil nyikut Tobi yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jangan-jangan itu bayi yang dicari keluarga Uchiha...bisa aja khan itu ponakan baru Uchiha dari sepupu jauh loe yang lain tapi dia jadi korban culik, ya gak Tobi?" Kakuzu mulai mengompori.

"Uughh! Gak bisa di biarkan! Woey! Balikin ponakan guee!" Tobi yang tadinya bertingkah absurd nan autis berubah jadi Obito sang petarung sadis.

Sontak empat orang pria (satu orang pria yang ke lima sedang ambil mobil di parkiran yang lokasinya agak jauh) dan satu orang wanita bersurai merah menoleh serempak ke arah sekelompok anak muda yang berteriak memaki ke arah mereka.

"Sepertinya ada yang nantangin kita bro!" celetuk Kidomarou yang langsung menegakkan badan dan akan menyongsong geng Akatsuki.

"Tahan dulu emosimu brother, kita tanya dulu apa maunya anak-anak labil itu." Kimimarou menahan Kidomarou dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Heh anak kecil, ngapain teriak nyolot gitu? Mau nantangin gue?!" Jirobou maju berhadapan dengan Tobi.

"Kalo iya napa! Elo kan yang culik ponakan gua? Ngaku aja loe ndut!"tantang Tobi.

"Wah gawat, Tobi nantangin si kingkong gendut un!" bisik Dei.

"Omongan loe dah cukup bukti kalau loe semua ngajak perang ama gue, jangan ragu...maju loe semua!" Jirobou yang pada dasarnya emosian menyambut tantangan Obito Tobi dari geng Akatsuki membuat Kidomarou dan si kembar Sakon jadi siaga menjaga di kanan dan kiri tong kayu berwarna putih gading itu.

"Kimi,bantuin napa! Itu Jirobou malah jawab tantangan anak-anak brandal, dia lupa apa kalau kita bawa bayi sekarang? Nanti kalau anak ini jadi luka gimana?" Tayuya jadi panik karna kondisi yang tadinya lancar dan aman jadi berubah ricuh sejak pemuda-pemuda yang gak jelas datang dari mana malah ngajak ribut .

"Tuan muda kecil itu sudah aman dalam tong kayu khusus, setidaknya untuk sementara dia sudah terlindungi dari senjata tajam yang nyasar mengarah padanya. Sebaiknya kau cepat telpon si kembar Ukon untuk segera membawa mobilnya ke sini, Tayuya!" perintah Kimimarou segera dituruti si gadis bersurai merah.

"Kau rambut abu-abu dan kau pria berhijab...kalian berdua bagianku!" tantang Sakon.

"Hah! Siapa takut! Justru kau yang bakal tepar di pukulan ke empat!" ucap sombong Hidan yang juga di sambut anggukan yakin Kakuzu.

"Bawa bokong kecilmu beserta dua teman mu ikut tarung bersamaku di sebelah taman ujung sana!" selain Obito, Jirobou menunjuk Kisame dan Nagato untuk tarung di sisi lain parkiran taman.

"Dasar sombong! Aku pasti bisa menumbangkan tubuh berlemakmu!" jawab Kisame.

"Kau lawanku! Tunjuk Yahiko Pain pada pemuda bersurai perak mirip yuuki Oona.

"Ternyata kau leader mereka ya? Aku jadi ingin menjajal kekuatan tulangmu." ucap Kimimarou, ia segera menyiapkan tongkat kecil seukuran penggaris 30Cm berubah memanjang jadi tongkat ukuran satu meter setengah dalam sekejap

"Kebetulan aku membawa tongkat spesial terbuat dari tulang manusia...kalau sampai patah, kuharap dua tulang pahamu bisa menggantikan tongkat tulang kesayanganku ini". Lanjut Kimmimarou

"Sepertinya hanya sisa kita bertiga anggota wanita disini, benar khan nona rambut biru dan pirang? Juga ada ABG yang belum lulus SD." Sapa Tayuya dengan senyum sinis mengejek.

"Kau panggil aku? (Menunjuk diri sendiri) Maaf membuatmu kecewa tapi Deidei ini bukan wanita un, kalau dia (tunjuk Konan) memang asli wanita...dan nona, Sasori danna ini meski tampang bocah SD tapi sebenarnya usianya sudah 25th un pastinya sudah sunat dan punya KTP dan SIM pesawat jet!" protes Deidara meralat ucapan Tayuya dengan cara halus.

"Tayuya...sebaiknya urusan mereka bertiga biar aku saja yang maju...kau tetap jaga saja bayi kecil itu." ucap Kidomarou.

"Tapi aku juga ingin tarung." protes Tayuya.

"Nanti pakai saja musik hipnotis dari sulingmu agar konsentrasi mereka terpecah setelah kuberi tanda, kau masih menyimpan suling merahmu khan?" bisik Kidomarou.

Wajah Tayuya yang tadinya merengut berubah cerah dengan cepat...membuat Deidara,Konan dan Sasori jadi curiga.

"Bersiaplah kalian anak-anak manja karna akulah lawanmu hari ini!" tantang Kidomarou.

Kira-kira geng Akatsuki menang gak ya lawan kelompok nya Kimimaro?

.

.

.

Tbc


	10. Freedom

Fanfiction Baby Boss

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Family and etc.

Type : Semi Canon

Rate : M

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo (s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

.

Chapter 10 Freedom

.

.

Masih flash back...

Di sana di sebuah tepi jalan, geng Akatsuki berhadapan dengan geng Kimmimaro.

Mereka sudah menyiapkan peralatan untuk perang dan beradu.

"Serrrrbuuuu...!" Pain meneriakkan sebuah kata penyemangat tawuran.

Segera saja Tobi mendekati Jirobu yang notabenenya berbadan gendut. Jirobu seketika berusaha menangkap Tobi, niatnya sih agar bisa meringkus Tobi lalu ikut dimasukkan ke dalam tong bersama Sasuke, tapi Tobi terlalu lincah untuk ditangkap.

Satu lawan satu.

"Eeee...aaaa...gak kena ndut..." Tobi selalu mengelak saat ingin ditangkap Jirobu.

Jirobu belum patah arang, ia berlari dengan pelan untuk menangkap Tobi.

Berlari dengan pelan maksudnya?

Karena badannya gendut walaupun ia berlari tapi terlihat seperti berjalan, ia bagai seorang sumo di atas ring pertandingan.

"Eeh...eeeh...enggak kena...enggak kena...weeee" Tobi mengejek Jirobu sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak lalu melewein si pemuda berbadan tambun ini.

Berulang kali Jirobu ingin menangkap Tobi tapi selalu saja gagal.

'Sial, padahal niatan gue habis ditangkep tuh bocah mau gue masukkin juga ke dalam tong bareng Sasuke.' Gumam Jirobu dalam hati.

"Sekarang giliranku yaa..." Tobi mulai memutar tubuhnya dan berlari mengelilingi Jirobu.

"Apaa?!" Jirobu kaget dan spontan ia mengikuti gerak tubuh Tobi untuk menghindari serangan.

Tobi terus berlari dan mengelilingi Jirobu.

"Bagaimana, apa kau bisa mengalahkan pemenang lomba lari tingkat RT ini gendut!" Tobi berbicara sambil terus berlari mengelilingi Jirobu.

Jirobu mulai merasa pusing melihat pergerakan si Obito alias Tobi si anak baik. Matanya mulai sliweran sendiri dan akhirnya ia pun tak kuat melawan sang topeng lolipop.

"BRRRUUUGH"

Jirobu terjatuh ke atas paving jalan dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Ye...yeye...Tobi menang." Tobi berjingkrak-jingkrak riang karena ia memenangkan tawuran untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Kisame dan Nagato tidak perlu ikut turun tangan kali ini, mereka berdua malah asik main catur di tepi jalan.

"SKAK STER Me..." ucap Nagato memenangkan permainan. Mereka duduk di trotoar jalan tak jauh dari tempat Tobi bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Jirobu.

(Tumpah semuanye... Yun diayune...Tumeni jarahe... Sakucek kucek matane..)

"Yah kalah lagi dah gue..." Kisame pasrah sambil melihat langit yang berwarna biru.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Kimmimaru berusaha menjajal kekuatan Pain si Yahiko dengan tongkat ajaib sepanjang 1,5 meter. Tapi sayang Pain mengalahkan Kimmimaro hanya dengan satu kali lemparan.

Yah Pain melempar Kimmimaru dengan sebuah bunga indah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat perkelahian mereka berdua. Mengapa Kimmimaru bisa kalah hanya dengan satu lemparan bunga? Karena Pain melempar Kimmimaru dengan bunga beserta potnya.

"BRRRAAAKKK"

Pot bunga itu mengenai kepala Kimmimaro.

"Hadoooowww!" Teriak Kimmimaro sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"A...aku...ma...ti..."

"BRUUGH"

Sang Kimmi akhirnya jatuh tergeletak di atas jalan dengan benjol di kepala yang terlihat lumayan besar. Yah kira-kira sebesar bakso setan. Hihihi...

.

.

.

Di sisi Hidan Kakuzu vs Sakon

Sakon berusaha melawan dua orang sekaligus tanpa kembarannya si Ukon.

"Hyaaa..." Sakon berusaha meninju Hidan tapi Hidan mengelak hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. (Seperti adegan dalam mission immpossible). Sementara Kakuzu segera menangkap Sakon dari belakang lalu mengikatnya dengan cepat.

"Kena loeee yah, gue iket sekarang." Seru Kakuzu dengan mata duitnya.

"Kenapa kalian maennya ikatan sih!" Seru Sakon yang diikat paksa oleh Kakuzu.

"Dah diem loe bawel, banyak tingkah sok mau ngelawan kita berdua segala. Yang kenceng Zu ngiketnya." Pinta Hidan kepada Kakuzu.

Hidan berdiri di hadapan Sakon yang tengah duduk berlutut dan terikat dengan tali tambang yang Kakuzu bawa. Sakon pun pasrah saat diikat oleh Kakuzu.

"Nah... sekarang saatnya gue kasih loe servis ya.." Hidan mulai mengambil satu batang rumput liar yang ada di pot pinggir jalan.

"Buka bajunya Zu..." pinta Hidan kepada Kakuzu lagi

Kakuzu hanya menuruti lalu melucuti semua yang dipakai Sakon kecuali underware pink yang sedang Sakon pakai.

"Busyet Dan, ini sebenernya cowok apa cewek. Pake celana dalem warna pink." Kakuzu terheran-heran saat melucuti celana Sakon.

"Tolong dong... jangan begitu...akyu mayuuu tauuu..." Sakon mulai bertingkah aneh.

"Nah lho sisi kewanitaannya keluar juga Zu." Ucap Hidan saat Kakuzu ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iya." Sahut Kakuzu kalem.

.

.

.

Kidomaru vs Deidara, Sasori dan Konan.

"Ayok maju kalian bertiga...ciiiatt..ciaat...!" Kidomaru mengeluarkan jurus ular putih.

"Ssshh...Ssshhh..." Kidomaru berlagak seperti ular.

"Teteh Konan, teteh diem aja yah di sini. Biar abang Dei-Dei sama abang Sasor yang ngadepin." Ucap Deidara menahan Konan untuk tidak ikut berlaga.

"Sasori Dei, loe ngurang-ngurangin nama orang aja. Mau jatah loe gue kurangin!" Seru Sasori yang marah.

"Ampun bang, jangan. Ntar aye gak bisa beli tanah liat lagi buat bikin gentong." Deidara memelas sambil memohon.

"Woyyy! Udah lagi drama kolonial kamuorang, sini gue hajar!" Kidomaru berganti gaya seperti Bruce Lee.

"Watttawww!" Seru Kidomaru bersemangat.

Deidara dan Sasori menjadi geram karena drama mereka diganggu gugat oleh Kidomaru. Mereka lalu berpegangan tangan dan saling berhadapan.

Kiri, kiri, kiri, kanan, kanan, kanan. Mereka berdansa ala orang bar-bar yang ada di film Titanic. Melihat hal itu Kidomaru menjadi sweatdrop seketika.

"Apaan mereka, mau battle kok malah dansa." Ucap Kidomaru tak percaya sambil melotot melihati dansa Deidara dan Sasori.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Deidara dan Sasori bergerak cepat mendekati Kidomaru. Sasori menolakkan kaki kirinya ke tanah paving lalu melompat ke udara dan mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah Kidomaru.

"BUGH"

"BUGH"

"BUGH"

Tendangan Sasori melumpuhkan Kidomaru seketika.

Deidara segera mengambil kipasnya. Lalu menggibas rambut cantiknya sambil berjalan mendekati Kidomaru yang hilang keseimbangan.

"BRRRUUUGGGHH"

Kidomaru tepar di tempat.

"Loe songong jadi orang. Rasain nih gamparan kipas besi gue.

"PLAK"

"PLAK"

Deidara menampar wajah Kidomaru dengan kipas besi yang dia bawa.

"Udah Dei, udah KO dia." Konan berjalan mendekati, mencegah Deidara melanjuti tindakkannya.

"Oooiii tolongin Oiii, gue nyangkut di tiang listrik nih!" Seru Sasori dari atas tiang listrik.

Deidara dan Konan lalu melihat keberadaan Sasori.

"Busyet si danna, ngelompatnya ketinggian tuh jadi susah balik." Ucap Deidara sambil memandangi Sasori yang nyangkut di atas tiang listrik.

"Cepet tolongin gue Dei...dei...!" Teriak Sasori yang tidak bisa bergerak saat berada di antara kabel-kabel listrik.

.

.

.

Tayuya merasa dirinya sudah terpojok, teman-temannya sudah pada babak belur di serang geng Akatsuki. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan seluring bambu hipnotis dari dalam kemben yang ia pakai.

"Baiklah, ini jurus terakhir untuk melarikan diri." Ucap Tayuya lalu meniup seluring itu.

"Ngiiinggg...nggginng..."

Suara seluring itu menghipnotis seluruh anggota Akatsuki di tempat. Mereka semua terdiam tak berkutik. Seperti sebuah alat penghenti waktu. Tayuya lalu segera menelepon Ukon agar segera datang menolong teman-temannya. Ukon yang saat itu sedang buang air kecil sampai lupa membersihkan anunya karena telpon Tayuya yang begitu mendesak.

Karena seluring hipnotis itu hanya dapat bertahan lima menit saja.

"TIINN!"

Tak lama Ukon datang dan keluar dari dalam mobil Lexus hitamnya. Ia segera membawa masuk teman-temannya yang terkapar.

"Cepat Ukon, dua menit lagi..." Tayuya panik ia tak lupa membawa gentong berisi Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sabar bray, ini Jirobu berat banget." Keluh Ukon saat membawa Jirobu pakai dorongan galon.

"Hah...menyusahkan saja..." Tayuya ikut mengeluh.

Waktu terus berjalan tinggal 20 detik lagi...

"Sudah beres semuanya. Mari kita pergi..." Tayuya lalu menutup seluruh pintu mobil dan ia pun duduk di samping Ukon di bagian depan.

"BRAKK"

Pintu mobil tertutup dan mobil itupun melaju, meninggalkan geng Akatsuki yang masih terdiam membeku.

5

4

3

2

1

Mereka, Akatsuki lalu tersadar dan melihat ke sekeliling arah tanpa ada anggota geng Kimimaru yang berhasil mereka kalahkan.

"Siaall! Mereka melarikan diri!" Gumam Hidan di ambang kesalnya.

Flash Back Off.

.

.

.

Fugaku datang bersama sang istri. Langkah kakinya sangat cepat mencari kedua anaknya, tapi sayang dia tidak mendapati Sasuke. Hanya Itachi yang sedang terbaring di dalam kamarlah yang ia temui.

"Di mana adikmu!" Fugaku bertanya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Paman...Itachi nii san sedang sakit." Sahut Izuna yang berada di samping Itachi.

"Diam! Aku tidak sedang berbicara kepadamu, Izuna!" Bentak Fugaku kepada keponakkannya.

Izuna terdiam, ia mendengus kesal kepada pamannya yang galak itu. Tanpa perintah Izuna kemudian keluar dari dalam kamar Itachi mencoba berlindung dari sengatan sang paman.

(Tawon kale nyengat)

"Itachi...!" Seru sang ayah lagi kepada Itachi yang kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Mikoto pun datang mendekati Fugaku yang sedang berbicara kepada anaknya.

"Aduh sayang... Sasuke tidak ada, Naruto pun tidak ada. Bagaimana ini...hiekkss.." Mikoto mulai menangis sambil mengelap wajahnya yang belum basah terkena air mata.

'Ibu, bukannya menenangkan malah membuat ayah semakin bertambah murka.' Gumam Itachi dalam hati.

"Itachi, kalau ada apa-apa dengan adikmu. Ayah akan membuatmu menjadi patung selamat datang di manshion ini. Ngerti kamu!" Seru sang ayah lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar anaknya. Ia berniat mencari Sasuke sendiri.

'Patung selamat datang? Apa?!' Itachi mulai mencerna kata-kata sang ayah.

"NGIIIKKK..."

Tiba-tiba Itachi kesulitan bernafas, ia memegang dadanya yang serasa sakit. Izuna yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik ruangan segera mendekati kakak sepupunya itu.

"Nii san...kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Izuna yang cemas.

Itachi hanya mangap-mangap tanpa bersuara. Ia terus memegang dadanya.

"NGGIIKK..."

Itachi mulai kekurangan oksigen.

"Nii san, jawablah..." Izuna masih menunggu jawaban dari Itachi.

"NGIIIK"

Itachi berusaha mengambil nafas tapi tidak bisa.

"Nii san...nii san..." Izuna malah mengguncang-guncang tubuh Itachi agar menjawab pertanyaannya.

"GLEG..."

Itachi tak dapat menjawab, ia malah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Terlihat mobil ambulance yang menurunkan pasien dengan cepat dari dalam mobil. Beberapa petugas tampak sigap dalam mengatasi pasien yang di ambang sekarat.

Tubuh muda tapi berkeriput itu segera saja di bawa masuk ke dalam ruangan unit gawat darurat.

"Itachii...hieks...buuurrrr..." Mikoto menangis melihat anaknya terbaring tak sadarkan diri sambil membuang ingus yang mampet di sebuah kertas tisuue yang ia pegang.

"Itachi...huhuhu..." Sebagai seorang ibu tentunya tak ingin melihat anaknya sakit.

Dari kejauhan Izuna berlari mendekati Mikoto, memberi kabar bahwa Sasuke juga sedang berada di dalam rumah sakit yang sama.

"Apa katamu? Huaaaaaa..." Mikoto menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bibi...bibi...tolong bi, ini rumah sakit. Tolong pelankan volume suaramu." Pinta Izuna yang sweatdrop saat melihat bibinya menangis menjerit-jerit.

'Aku jadi serba salah, awalnya aku ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya kalau Sasuke sedang di rawat. Ini malah bertambah lagi satu orang dari keluarga kipas yang ikut dirawat.' Gumam Izuna dalam hati sambil berusaha menenangkan bibinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit terelite di kota itu. Sasuke kembali di rawat karena tubuh Sasuke yang semakin bertambah biru, membuat Naruto menjadi cemas bukan main. Sedang sang kakak menyusulnya karena dia tidak sanggup mendengar ancaman sang ayah yang akan menjadikannya patung selamat datang di depan manshion Uchiha.

Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Itachi jika sang ayah benar-benar mewujudkan ancamannya. Menjadikan Itachi sebagai sebuah patung selamat datang di manshion keluarga Uchiha sendiri.

Para sahabat yang se-geng dengan Itachi segera bertindak mendengar perihal tentang temannya yang di rawat. Mereka menyiapkan diri untuk menjenguk sang tuan muda berkeriput ini.

"Hadoohhh! Banyak amat yang loe bawa Dan! Loe mau piknik apa ngejenguk si Ita?! Tanya Kakuzu yang sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya.

Hidan membeli banyak buah tangan untuk diberikan kepada Itachi yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Ada roti lapis, susu, mesis, selai, semangka, jeruk dan juga durian yang harum baunya.

Karena hal itulah yang membuat Kakuzu pusing tujuh keliling. Yah maklum saja uang kas Akatsuki dibobol habis oleh si wajah maskulin, Hidan.

"Enak Zu durennya, mau gak loe?" Goda Hidan kepada Kakuzu sambil mencicipi buah durian matang.

"Jangan-jangan loe marah karena gak gue tawarin ini duren ya?" Celetuk Hidan sambil nyengir gak karuan.

"Hidan no Baka! Gue lempar pake semangka juga nih." Kakuzu sudah bersiap melempar Hidan dengan semangka Jepang yang berbentuk kotak persegi.

"Weeeiiitttt..." Kisame segera datang menahan Kakuzu.

"Sabar Zu, sabar. Kita ini sodara masa mau berantem." Cegah Kisame.

Kakuzu pun mengurungkan niatannya.

"Jadi kagak jenguk Itachi? Sudah hampir malam ini." Tanya Kisame kemudian berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kakuzu.

"Jadi, jadi. Tapi sebelumnya gue icip dulu nih duren. Wanginya enak banget. Hemmh..." Yahiko si Pain tiba-tiba datang lalu ikut mencicipi duren yang sedang Hidan makan.

"Oiii...oiiii...muka tindik! Buruan lagi...!" Teriak Nagato yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu markas Akatsuki.

"Iya, iya." Pain kemudian membawa beberapa buah-buahan untuk Itachi, sisanya... seperti biasa dibawa anggota yang lain.

Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Terlihat uke merah gahar sedang mendatangi recepsionis rumah sakit untuk menanyakan nomor ruangan tempat Itachi di rawat. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Naruto, yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"Kau..." keduanya kompak saling tunjuk.

"Kyuubii san..." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto..." Kyuubi terkejut melihat wujud kloningannya.

(Apa gak kebalik tuh)

"Kok kyuubi nee berada si sini?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bodoh!" Jawab Kyuubi sambil memasang wajah sebal.

"Ehh...aku ingin melihat bayiku." Naruto menjawab.

"Bayi? Kau sudah menikah Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi, ia terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah lift rumah sakit.

"PING"

Lift rumah sakit terbuka, dan mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

"Bukan, aku bekerja di tempat penitipan bayi, Kyuubi nee. Lebih tepatnya sekarang aku menjadi baby sitter seorang bayi unggas. Upps... bukan, bayi tampan berambut unggas maksudku." Naruto keceplosan menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan bayi unggas.

"Oh, begitu. Di mana bayi asuhmu?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"PING"

Tak lama pintu lift itupun terbuka, mereka sampai di lantai tujuan.

"Itu Kyuubi chan, di nomor 504. Aku duluan ya. Maaf aku terburu-buru." Naruto segera bergegas meninggalkan Kyuubi dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai salam penghormatan.

Kyuubii saat itu merasa aneh karena nomor ruangan tmpat bayi yang di asuh Naruto bersampingan dengan ruang rawat Itachi.

"Jangan-jangan..." Kyuubi bergidik sendiri.

Ada perasaan jika bayi yang diasuh Naruto adalah bayi yang hilang ditangannya saat itu. Dan seperti biasa Kyuubi tidak pernah meleset dalam hal mengira-ngira seperti seorang mbah dukun yang sedang ngobatin pasiennya.

"BUURRRRR"

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, di perjalanan Akatsuki.

"Sempit amat mobil segede ini ya..." gumam Kakuzu yang duduk di belakang mobil. Ia duduk berhimpitan dengan buah tangan yang akan diberikan untuk menjenguk Itachi.

"Loe ngeluh aja Zu jadi orang." Celetuk Hidan yang sedang asik mengempus rokoknya.

"Huuuuuufftt..."

Kisame sendiri terlihat sedang asik mencongkel gigi dengan sebatang tusuk gigi yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Congkel terus Me, tambah jarang gigi loe..." sindir Pain kepada Kisame.

"Biarin yang jarangkan gigi gue Pain. Bukan gigi loe!" Kisame kesal karena merasa ritualnya diganggu.

Tiba-tiba...

"Berhentiiiii!" Teriak Pain mengagetkan.

"BUGH"

"TARR"

"BLASSSH"

Mobil yang dikendarai Nagato tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Hadowwww!" Kisame berteriak saat tusuk gigi yang ia gunakan menancap di gusinya.

"Glek"

Hidan menelan batang rokok yang ia hisap.

"BUGH"

Kakuzu kebentur buah duren yang ada di depannya.

"Sakiit woyyy!" Teriak Kakuzu yang masih menggunakan penutup kepala ala padang pasirnya.

Hidan gak bersuara karena menelan puntung rokoknya, Kisame sendiri menangis terisak karena gusinya sakit lagi mengeluarkan darah.

"Paaaainnn...!" Nagato geram dengan ulah Pain yang menjerit untuk segera berhenti.

"Ma...mangap kawan. Eh maaf, tadi gue kayak liat kucing lewat. Makanya gue suruh berhenti." Pain beralasan.

"Mata loe beraer Pain! Mana ada kucing di jalanan sepi kayak gini!" Seru Kakuzu dari kursi belakang mobil.

"Maaf, maaf. Kita lanjut ke rumah sakit aja." Balas Pain malu-malu.

"Emang loe tau di rumah sakit mana Itachi di rawat?" Tanya Nagato yang masih memegang stir mobilnya.

"Enggak." Jawab Pain dengan polos.

"Paaaiiinnn!" Nagato mulai kesal dengan rekannya itu. Sudah berulah malah berulah lagi.

"Udah woyy jangan rusuh dulu. Lihat tuh Hidan gak bisa ngomong megangin tenggorokkannya. Si Kisame juga nangis gerung-gerung kaya ubur-ubur kehabisan aer. Cepet ke rumah sakit!" Seru Kakuzu dari belakang.

"Masih mending gue kayaknya walau ketusuk duri-duri buah gak jelas ini." Curhat Kakuzu sambil melepas duri-duri buah durian yang nancep di wajah tamvannya.

Ahayy...

Akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Nagato melaju ke rumah sakit tempat di mana Itachi di rawat. Tentunya Pain menelepon Konan terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan alamat yang lebih detail di rumah sakit mana sang Uchiha dirawat.

Terlihat Hidan dan Kisame yang menahan sakit selama di dalam perjalanan karena ulah si Pain. Yahiko no Baka.

No Pain No Gain.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n :

Ahayy SasuNaru Lovers. Apa kabar?

Yosh, setelah lama gak update sekarang Chii beraniin update tanpa senpai d14napink.

Senpai d14napink sedang amat sibuk dengan aktifitasnya di dunia nyata, jadi Chii sendiri yang nulis kali ini.

Gimana, kerasa hambarnya?

Ahahaha...

Yoshi-yoshi, karena chapter 10 sampai chapter 12 repackage mungkin sebagian scene sudah gak asing bagi kalian yang sudah sempat membacanya. Tapi banyak juga scene yang Chii potong dan ganti yang baru, dengan harapan tetap dapat menghibur kalian.

Makasih lho buat yang udah fav and follow cerita ini. Dan juga buat yang udah setia mereview fic bergenre yaoi SasuNaru.

Okay, di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada adegan romance Itachi dan Kyuubi dan juga kesembuhan Sasuke. Jadi don't go anywhere! Tetep di sini bareng kita-kita di Baby Boss.

Jaa nee...

Satu lagi, Selamat Tahun Baru 2018 Masehi. Semakin berkreatifitas tinggi dan do the best tentunya.

Tetap jaga kesehatan di musim pancaroba ini. Semoga kita selalu dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat.

Aamiiin.

Salam hangat,

Chiichan


	11. All of You

Fanfiction Baby Boss

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc.

Rate : M

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends.

Main Pair : SasuNaru

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Danger! : Don't read if don't like it, this's just only my imagination!

.

.

Chapter 11 All of You

.

.

Malam hari tampak begitu ramai di sekitaran rumah sakit terelit di kota Tokyo. Maklum saja, lebih banyak pengunjung dibanding jumlah pasien yang dirawat di dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Tak terkecuali yang menjenguk Itachi, segala macam buah-buahan dibawa oleh para penjenguk dengan memakai seragam bak seorang bodyguard. Mereka berlima, Yahiko Pain, Nagato, Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu datang sambil menjinjing buah durian dan juga setundun pisang tanduk sebagai buah tangan yang akan dipersembahkan untuk Itachi. Dan juga beberapa macam makanan lainnya.

"Oooaaaalaaah...udah ganteng-ganteng gini nguli pisang setundun gue." Keluh Hidan sambil memanggul setundun pisang itu."

"Gue berobat dululah. Kisame berpisah dari berkelompok, ia ikut mengambil nomor antrian akibat gusinya yang tertancap tusuk gigi."

"Pain, temenin sonoh!" Pinta Nagato kepada Pain sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah...baiklah..." sahut Pain kemudian memisah jalan dengan ketiga temannya. Ia ikut menemani Kisame berobat.

"Loe gak ikut baka!" Seru Kakuzu kepada Hidan.

"Ntar ajah, baru puntung rokok yg gue telen belum badan loe!" Sahut Hidan sambil memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Kakuzu.

Melihat kedua temannya akan berdrama ria, Nagato segera menghentikan drama itu sebelum lebih lanjut.

"Sudah...sudah...kita akan menjenguk master keriput hari ini. Kalau kalian bertengkar bisa-bisa garis keriput Itachi seperti Kyuubi san. Huahahahaha..." Nagato meledek sendiri tertawa sendiri.

"Hhuftt..." Kakuzu membuang mukanya dari pandangan Hidan.

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Hidan lalu mengiyakan perkataan Nagato sambil menunduk lesu.

Mereka bertiga kemudian bergegas menuju ruangan tempat Itachi di rawat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana.

"Ssssttt...di dalem ada uke gahar." Bisik Nagato kepada Hidan dan Kakuzu saat ia membuka sedikit pintu ruangan Itachi.

Ternyata mereka didului oleh Kyuubi yang terlebih dulu menjenguk Itachi.

"Terus nih pisang setundun mau tarok mana?" Tanya Hidan setengah kesal karena ia tidak dapat bertemu langsung dengan Itachi. Selain berat, tangan Hidan juga sudah pegal bukan main.

"Sabar...sabar, gue mau nguping pembicaraan mereka dulu." Nagato kemudian membuka sedikit pintu ruangan tempat Itachi dirawat. Ia mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan Itachi bersama Kyuubi.

Hidan dan Kakuzu ikut bertumpuk mengintip di celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sementara di dalam ruangan...

"Huhuhu...kenapa semuanya bisa jadi begini, Ita-kun..." Kyuubi terisak-isak sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi yang kekar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyuubi chan, aku hanya kaget saja." Ucap Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi yang memakai seragam jas hitam lengkap.

"Maafin aku yak, ini semua kesalahan ku.."

"Sroot!"

Kyuubi berbicara kemudian memakai baju Itachi untung mengelap ingusnya.

"Busyet dah, jorki amat si rubah!" Hidan terkejut saat mengintip dari luar ruangan.

"Sssst...berisik lo Dan. Ntar ketahuan Kyuubi bisa di cincang loe!" Nagato memperingatkan.

"Okeh-okeh." Hidan kemudian kembali mengintip.

"Semakin hari semakin aku mencemaskanmu Ita-kun, huhuhu. Pokoknya setelah kau sehat aku ingin kembali bercinta." Ucap Kyuubi lagi.

"Haaah...what the hell?" Hidan mendengarnya sweatdrop sendiri.

"TOK"

Kakuzu kemudian mengetok kepala Hidan dari atas.

"Aduuh Zu, sakit teme!" Seru Hidan yang kesakitan.

"Lo berisik!" Sahut Kakuzu singkat.

Tak lama Naruto keluar dari ruangan sebelah tempat Sasuke dirawat, ia terkejut melihat pemandangan tersusun yang berada di depan ruang rawat Itachi.

"Eeehhh...kalian..." Ucap Naruto mengagetkan.

Sontak ketiganya melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ehh...eh..." Nagato mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"GUBRAK"

"BRRRUUKK"

Ketiga anggota Akatsuki itu terkejut dikala tertangkap basah oleh Naruto, tanpa sengaja pintu itu pun terdorong ke depan yang membuat mereka bertiga semuanya terjatuh ke dalam lantai ruangan.

"Nagato! Kakuzu! Hidan!"

Itachi lebih kaget lagi saat ketiga temannya jatuh bertumpuk di depan pintu ruangan tempat ia di rawat. Sedang Kyuubi segera melepaskan pelukkannya dari Itachi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Kyuubi marah lalu mendekati ketiganya.

Naruto sendiri segera berlari menuju ruangan tempat Itachi di rawat. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia bertemu Kyuubi.

"Eeehh...Kyuubi san ada disini?" Sapa Naruto yang segan memanggil dengan sebutan "nii".

Kyuubi tampak malu saat kepergok Naruto. Ia segera beranjak pergi.

"Itachi, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan!" Ucapnya ketus sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu..." Itachi berusaha menahan kepergian Kyuubi tapi hasilnya hanya sia-sia belaka.

"Terus nasib gue kayak mana nih..." Nagato yang tertimpah tubuh Hidan dan Kakuzu tidak dapat bergerak. Ia jatuh terlungkup di atas lantai ruangan.

"Oiii Zu! Bangun loe! Sumpek gue ketindih badan gede kayak loe!" Hidan menepuk-nepuk pantat Kakuzu agar segera bangun dari tubuhnya.

'Eh...kenapa jadi enak begini si otong nempel di pantat Hidan ya..' tanya Kakuzu di dalam hati.

Sementara Itachi dan Naruto, keduanya terlihat sama-sama menundukkan kepala tanda sweatdrop level dewa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kantor kepolisian Tokyo.

Terlihat Kimmimaro and the genk sedang masuk ke dalam jeruji besi. Mereka dikenai pasal penculikan dan tindak kejahatan berencana. Cukup hanya Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo yang mengurusnya. Semua masalah dapat selesai dengan baik.

"Yosh, tinggal satu misi lagi yang harus kita kerjakan." Ucap Suigetsu bersemangat.

"Biar kali ini aku yang mengurusnya." Karin menawarkan diri.

"Jangan merasa terlalu yakin dengan kemampuan dirimu Karin, misi kali ini akan sedikit banyak melakukan drama." Suigetsu menyahuti.

"Kalau begitu biar aku dan Karin yang terjun langsung ke lapangan." Juugo ikut menawarkan diri.

"Well, semua sudah disepakati." Suigetsu mengiyakan.

Misi mereka adalah mencari jejak dan bukti atas perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan pria manja bernama Utakata. Tentunya misi tersebut akan di warnai drama yang mana Juugo dan Karin akan berpura-pura menjadi sepasang suami istri yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal.

Kira-kira berhasil enggak ya drama mereka?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Sasuke dan Itachi dinyatakan boleh menjalani rawat jalan setelah melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Kini Sasuke telah kembali ke rumah mewahnya.

Kedatangan keduanya disambut oleh para pelayan di manshion Uchiha. Isak haru membuat suasana di hari itu begitu syahdu menyentuh kalbu.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi profesor Orochimaru akan datang membawakan obat penawar untukmu." Itachi menggendong sang adik yang masih berbadan bayi itu.

Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto tampak cemas menunggu kedatangan Orochimaru. Kabarnya sang profesor akan tiba pada pukul 10 pagi. Sedang saat ini sudah pukul 09.55 mereka belum juga tiba.

"Mikoto chan, diamlah sebentar. Aku pusing melihatmu bolak balik kesana kemari." Pinta Fugaku kepada sang istri yang mundar mandir di hadapannya.

Madara tampak siap untuk mencoba formula awet muda yang nanti akan Orochimaru bawakan. Karena ia sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali bernostalgia bersama Hashirama dengan tubuh mudanya, Ya Hashirama adalah beloved nya Madara.

Hahahaha...

(Author gak bisa nahan tawa)

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"TING...TONG..."

Bel manshion Uchiha berbunyi, segera saja para pelayan keluarga Uchiha membukakan pintu lalu mempersilahkan masuk untuk tamu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi semua, maaf aku datang terlambat." Ucap Orochimaru berpakaian putih-putih layaknya dokter.

"Aku fikir kau tidak akan datang profesor, aku sudah menyiapkan jebakan tikus untuk dijepitkan pada kemaluanmu." Sahut Fugaku sinis.

"JLEB"

Bukan main perasaan Orochimaru, baru saja datang sudah mendengar ucapan yang mengilukan dari Fugaku. Sang juragan besar.

"Maafkan aku..." Orochimaru menundukkan kepalanya di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Kau bawa formula awet mudanya. Biar aku yang mencobanya." Madara menawarkan diri.

"Anda jangan khawatir tuan Madara, aku membawanya." Sahut Orochimaru.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Izuna merasa jijik dengan tingkah Madara yang agresif terhadap formula awet muda yang Orochimaru bawa, ia pun bergumam dalam hati.

'Tua-tua biang keladi. Sudah tua semakin menjadi. Mau jadi apa kakek tua ini hah...' gumam Izuna yang tidak berani mengucapkannya langsung.

Orochimaru kemudian menyiapkan semua perlengkapannya. Tak lama Sasuke datang digendong oleh sang baby sitter tampan yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baiklah...kita mulai saja..." Orochimaru kemudian menyuntikkan formula awet muda kepada Madara, dengan maksud setelahnya akan ia suntikkan formula penawarnya. Tetapi sesuatupun terjadi.

"Aww sakit..." Madara mengeluh saat Orochimaru menyuntik lengan kanannya.

"Tahan sebentar tuan." Orochimaru kemudian menghabiskan dosis formula yang ada di dalam jarum suntik tersebut.

Setelah selesai, Fugaku, Mikoto, Izuna dan Sasuke yang bersama Naruto menunggu akan hasil formula awet muda yang Orochimaru suntikkan. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit mereka tunggu dan lalui bersama.

"CLINGGGG"

Tak sampai di menit kelima, sesuatu terjadi kepada sang kakek. Perlahan uban-uban yang merajalela dari ujung kepala atas sampai ujung kepala bawah mulai tampak menghitam, Madara senang tapi juga kesal karena efek dari formula itu dirinya harus mengalami kejang-kejang bak kestrum listrik tegangan voltage rendah.

"ZZZ...ZZZ"

Anak dan cucu Madara hanya mengabadikan perubahan yang Madara alami di dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Dan akhirnya Madara menjadi lebih muda tiga puluh tahun dari usia yang sebenarnya.

"Wow amazing!" Izuna terkagum melihat formula itu berhasil.

"Ayah, kau seperti berusia sama denganku..." Fugaku ikut terheran.

Orochimaru merasa senang karena formulanya berhasil. Ia berbangga hati setelah puluhan tahun bereksperimen akhirnya tercipta juga formula yang luar biasa tersebut.

"Baiklah, tuan Madara. Saatnya aku menyuntikkan formula penawarnya sebagai bukti bahwa formula penawar ini aman terkendali jika disuntikkan ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"JRENGG"

Seketika Madara memasang wajah singutnya. Ia segera merapikan seragam jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak mau!" Serunya sambil mengeluarkan sisir dari saku celana kanannya.

"Ayah!" Fugaku tidak terima.

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku tidak jadi menyuntikkan formula penawarnya. Langsung saja berikan kepada Sasuke. Aku mau pergi berkencan dulu yaa..." ucap Madara kemudian.

"Tapi tuan, formula itu..." Orochimaru berusaha meminta dana atas formula yang disuntikkan kepada Madara.

"Izuna, tolong kau urus pembiayaan dan kerja sama kita dengan profesor Orochimaru. Aku menyetujui kerja sama ini." Ucap Madara sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ayah tapi..." Mikoto berusaha menahan kepergian Madara, ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sudahlah Mikoto, biarkan saja apa maunya." Fugaku jadi malu hati sendiri.

Akhir pertemuan, Orochimaru kemudian menyuntikkan formula penawar kepada tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menjerit menangis, tapi alhasil formula penawar itu dapat mengembalikan keadaan tubuhnya ke awal semula. Ke tubuh Sasuke yang asli.

'Tampannya...' bisik Naruto yang tak percaya saat melihat Sasuke kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, walaupun tubuh tuan muda sudah kembali ke awal semula, tapi tetap saja Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk tetap tidur bersamanya. Mereka tidur di masing-masing sisi kasur berbahan foam tersebut.

Sasuke berada disisi kiri sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai ke pinggang. Sedang Naruto berada di sisi kanan lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Oooiii...kau tidak sopan memantatiku Naruto!" Seru Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan sikap tidur Naruto.

Naruto pura-pura tidur, ia ingin mencari aman.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke menarik selimut yang Naruto pakai tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab perkataannya.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke lagi-lagi berkata, karena kesal tak dijawab, ia akhirnya menarik tubuh Naruto agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Telihatlah gurat tiga yang terlukis di wajah sang Uzumaki berambut kuning ini, saat Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dengan paksa.

'Dia tampak cantik...' bisik Sasuke di dalam hati tak menyadari kekeliruan yang sedang melanda di dirinya.

Dipandangi dalam-dalam wajah itu, entah mengapa ada gairah yang muncul saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

'Naruto...besok aku akan bergantian menjagamu...' ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil memandangi wajah Naruto.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Sarapan pagi untuk hari yang baru sedang Sasuke jalani bersama keluarga. Di meja makan yang besar nan lebar, semua keluarga Uchiha berkumpul. Dari sang kakek yang sekarang sudah menjadi pria perkasa alias Madara, Fugaku sang anak beserta istrinya Mikoto dan kedua anak tampan mereka, Itachi dan juga Sasuke. Tak lupa Izuna yang menjadi pendamping setia sang kakek.

'Hn...kemana ya dia...?'

Hati Sasuke berbisik, dirinya mencari kemana gerangan sang Uzumaki berada. Sejak ia terbangun dari tidurnya, sang Uzumaki sudah tidak terlihat entah kemana. Sasuke yang merupakan anak kesayangan Fugaku, mencoba bertanya di mana gerangan sang baby sitter tampan itu berada.

"Naruto tampak tidak ada, kemana dia bu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada sang ibu, saat itu ia memakai jas hitam lengkapnya. Ia berniat berangkat kerja ke kantornya hari ini.

"Ayah sudah menyelesaikan urusannya Sasuke. Jadi dia bisa kembali ke tempat dia bekerja." Sahut Fugaku sambil memakan roti bakarnya.

"Maksud ayah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Naruto sudah tidak bekerja di sini, tugasnya sudah selesai. Karena kau sudah pulih ke sedia kala." Sang ayah melanjuti.

"Apa?!"

Sasuke terkejut, baru saja semalam ia tidur bersama Naruto, pagi ini si rambut kuning yang biasa menemani hari-harinya sudah hilang entah kemana. Tanpa kabar, tanpa berita.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil meneruskan sarapan paginya, padahal hari ini ada tugas besar untuk sang Uzumaki yang akan ia berikan.

'Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuannya di luar jam kerja.' Bisiknya di dalam hati.

Seusai sarapan pagi, Sasuke, Itachi dan Izuna berangkat bersama ke kantor mewah keluarga besar Uchiha. Sedang Fugaku dan Mikoto melanjutkan perjalanan kerja sama bisnisnya di benua eropa.

.

.

.

Pukul dua siang waktu setempat.

"Kau serius ingin pulang sendiri Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi kepada sang adik.

Saat itu Sasuke meminta izin untuk meminjam mobil sang kakak. Ia berada di dalam ruangan kerja Itachi sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Iya nii san, aku ada urusan hari ini. Tak apa ya aku pinjam mobil anti pelurumu dulu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Itachi tidak dapat menolak memauan sang adik. Ia pun mengiyakan tanpa perlawanan.

"Baiklah, itu bukan masalah besar untukku. Masalahku datang jika sesuatu terjadi kepadamu. Ayah pasti membunuhku, Sasuke." Itachi mencoba berpesan secara halus kepada sang adik.

"Kau tenang saja nii san. I'll be ok. Jaa..." Sasuke kemudian keluar dari ruangan Itachi setelah mengambil kunci mobil sang kakak. Ia berniat menemui Naruto di perusahaan outsourching kepunyaan Kakashi.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Selamat datang..." sapa seorang pegawai Kakashi berpakaian seragam abu-abu.

Sasuke sudah tiba di lantai satu perusahaan jasa perawatan bayi milik Hatake Kakashi.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku ingin bertemu Naruto. Apa dia ada?" Sasuke langsung to the point kepada pegawai wanita tersebut.

"Sebentar, saya cek dulu. Dengan tuan siapa?" Sang pegawai bertanya sambil mengetik-ngetik sesuatu pada keyboard komputernya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Seketika saat mendengar nama Sasuke, sang pegawai tersebut membungkukkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku tuan Sasuke jika pelayananku kurang baik. Em...ano...bolehkah..." sang pegawai wanita tampak malu-malu menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Anda berfoto selfie, apakah Anda keberatan?" Sang pegawai memohon sambil tetap membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sweatdrop, niat hati ingin menemui Naruto malah diminta berfoto selfie bersama.

'Sial, mengapa aku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menemuinya.' Gerutu Sasuke di dalam hati. Sasuke kesal karena ia pribadi tidak menyukai aktifitas berfoto selfie tersebut.

Dan akhirnya sang tuan muda itu menerima ajakan berfoto selfie bersama.

'Ini hanya untuk menemuimu, dobe!' Gumam Sasuke di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Tampak Sasuke yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto di sebuah ruangan kelas VIP. Sayang sang pemilik perusahaan, Hatake Kakashi sedang tidak berada di tempat. Sehingga ia tidak tahu betapa tampannya sang bungsu Uchiha ini.

"KREK"

Pintu ruangan dibuka dari luar, tampaklah sang Uzumaki memasuki ruangan dengan berbandan ala pelayan. Memakai seragam hitam setinggi lutut, dan berbando putih berenda. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Selamat siang tuan..." sapa Naruto memberikan salam.

Sasuke segera beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, ia mendekati Naruto. Berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana.

"Jangan terlalu formal Naruto. Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Seperti biasanya." Sahut Sasuke yang meminta agar Naruto dapat bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Baik..." jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Kedatanganku kemari karena ingin memberikan pekerjaan tambahan untukmu. Satu hari saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maksud anda Tuan?" Naruto tidak mengerti akan maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn...masih saja. Dasar dobe!" Gerutu Sasuke karena Naruto masih bersikap formal kepadanya.

Untung saja Naruto tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

"Begini Naruto, aku ingin lusa pagi kau menemaniku dan berdandan seperti ini." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Naruto. Naruto pun melihatnya.

"Ini...?" Naruto melihat gaya berpakaian seorang gadis di selembar foto yang Sasuke berikan. Seperti oireke no jutsu milik Naruto. FemNaru.

"Berdandanlah seperti itu, lusa pagi pukul sepuluh aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Tapi..." Naruto berusaha menolak.

"Kau tenang saja, sehari kau bekerja untukku. Aku akan membayarmu satu bulan penuh seperti kau bekerja di perusahaan ini." Lanjut Sasuke.

Karena iming-iming uang yang sangat besar dengan memakan waktu hanya satu hari, otomatis Naruto segera mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah...sampai nanti..." ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Pertemuan yang sangat singkat diantara keduanya. Maklum saja beberapa detik begitu berharga untuk seorang pebisnis seperti Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa hanya demi menemui Naruto, Sasuke rela membuang waktunya.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Sasuke beranjak pergi dari hadapannya, tanpa berani menatap sang bungsu Uchiha yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

Apakah rencana mereka lusa nanti?

.

.

.

Tbc


	12. I am Jealous

Fanfiction Baby Boss

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc.

Rate : M

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends.

Main Pair : SasuNaru

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Danger! : Don't read if don't like it, this's just only my imagination! And do not to try!

.

.

Chapter 12 I am Jealous

.

.

Hari yang ditentukan telah tiba, Sasuke duduk di kursi belakang mobil, memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dibalut jas hitam. Celana dasar katun yang berwarna hitam dan sepatu pantofel yang sangat hitam mengkilat membalut kedua kaki sang pembisnis muda yang satu ini.

Ia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang sambil mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan secara online.

Tak lama, datanglah seorang wanita cantik berkepang dua. Dadanya terlihat berisi, memakai dress berwarna merah sepuluh senti di atas lutut. Kedua kakinya dihias high heels tujuh sentimeter yang berwarna merah. Dipergelangan tangan kiri terdapat gelang mutiara putih dan di jari manis tangan kanannya bersanding cincin berlian yang menambah kemewahan sang wanita cantik itu. Rambut kuningnya dan gurat tiga di kedua pipi tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dialah sang Uzumaki yang sedang menyamar.

"Silahkan masuk..."

Pengawal Sasuke yang duduk di samping supir membukan pintu untuk wanita jadi-jadian itu. Ada perasaan geli di hatinya. Tapi karena perintah sang tuan muda, mau tidak mau pengawal yang juga memakai seragam jas hitam lengkap itu tertunduk patuh.

"Sasuke-sama, apakah ini sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan?" Naruto mencoba bertanya tentang penampilan barunya. Sasuke yang jaim tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Naruto, ia malah memerintahkan sang supir untuk segera berangkat ke lokasi tujuan.

Yah hari ini bakal ada misi drama dari Sasuke untuk Naruto. Menjadi kekasih baru Sasuke di hadapan sang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

Sasuke telah selesai mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak risih memakai dress mini.

"Apakah waxing tadi sangat menyakitkan untukmu?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya tanpa angin tanpa sebab, yang menyebabkan Naruto terkejut. Karena tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke mengajak bicara orang rendahan seperti Naruto. Yah Naruto hanya seorang baby sitter miskin yang hanya mempunyai cinta dan kasih sayang untuk bertahan hidup. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang mempunyai segalanya. Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika benih cinta akan segera muncul di antara mereka.

"Hem...ano...tadi itu...sangat menyakitkan bagiku, Sasuke-sama..."

Naruto mencoba menjawab apa pertanyaan sang tuan muda.

Sasuke segera sedikit memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan kaki mulus Naruto tanpa rambut halus seperti pria pada umumnya. Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto ke atas yang membuat Naruto risih bukan main.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto tinggi-tinggi ke atas untuk melihat bahwa perawatan yang memakan biaya banyak itu sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan.

"Ketiakmu bersih." Segera Sasuke melepas tangannya dan seketika tangan kanan Naruto terhempas.

Naruto malu, bingung dan merasa aneh sendiri dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia sempat bergumam di dalam hati.

'Astaga, tubuhku tadi di waxing semua. Apakah Sasuke juga akan melihat hasil waxing pada area kejantananku?'

Naruto membuang pandangannya ke kaca mobil sambil menelan ludah berkali-kali. Ia menjadi takut dan juga geli jika apa yang ia fikirkan akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Naruto! Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai di kediaman Sakura." Sasuke memperingatkan sambil memakai kaca mata hitam ala aktor The Mattrix.

.

.

.

Di rumah Sakura. Di teras depan rumah.

"Sasukeeee!"

Teriak Sakura penuh gembira atas kedatangan Sasuke. Ia segera memeluk tunangannya itu.

Sasuke tidak membalas sambutan yang Sakura berikan, ia malah melepaskan pelukan Sakura dari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke...ada apa?" Sakura tampak bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu dingin kepadanya.

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Kedatanganku kemari hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang telah terjalin di antara kita."

Sasuke frontal, to the point, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Karena waktu begitu berharga bagi Sasuke, ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kepulanganmu dari Eropa membuatmu menjadi dingin seperti ini kepadaku?" Tanya Sakura yang berusaha tenang setelah mendapat pernyataan yang menyakitkan hati.

Sakura hanya tahu jika selama Sasuke tidak menemuinya dikarenakan Sasuke sedang melakukan study sambil bekerja di benua biru tersebut.

Bak drama cinderella, antara pangeran dan sang putri yang tidak terpilih. Sasuke segera memperkenalkan Naruto kepada Sakura. Dan drama Naruto pun dimulai.

Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil menuju teras rumah Sakura. Hampir-hampir saja ia terpleset oleh high heels yang ia pakai. Tapi karena keahliannya menyeimbangkan diri, hal memalukan itu dapat segera ditutupi.

Maklum seorang baby sitter dapat bertingkah seperti seorang ibu sungguhan.

"Sakura, kenalkan. Dia Naruna, dia kekasihku yang sekarang."

Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Naruto untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan Sasuke juga memegang pinggang kanan Naruto.

"Sasuke...ini..."

Sakura terkikis, hatinya begitu perih melihat kenyataan yang berada di hadapanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin Sasuke, kita telah bertunangan. Mengapa kau secara sepihak memutuskan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn..." sambil tetap memegang pinggang Naruto, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa karena wanita berkepang dua ini?" Sakura ingin mencakar wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura. Dia ini kekasihku. Kau harus terima!"

Sasuke segera menghadang Sakura agar tidak menyakiti Naruto. Naruto sendiri tampak menahan tawa dari balik make-upnya yang tebal. Tapi belum saatnya tiba untuk sang Uzumaki ambil bicara.

"Kau ingat dengan seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang kemarin mendatangimu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura sambil menatap tajam sang Haruno.

Sakura pun mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Saat itu ia tengah bersama Utakata, duduk manis di depan Tv sambil bermanja ria.

.

.

.

Flash Back...

"Beb...kapan kita menikah? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berbulan madu denganmu?" Tanya Utakata manja yang mengenakan kimono birunya.

Saat itu, Sakura sedang mengusap-usap kepala Utakata yang tidur santai di atas paha mulusnya. Sakura mengenakan tengtop pink dan rok mini berwarna hitam. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Karin dan Juugo yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik jendela berfikiran yang bukan-bukan.

"CEKREEK"

"CEKREEK"

Tugas Karin adalah menjadi seorang istri sosialita yang sedang melihat-lihat rumah untuk ia beli. Jadinya saat ia berkunjung melihat rumah Sakura, status camera handphone selalu stand by.

Lain dengan Juugo yang berperan sebagai suami Karin, ia merupakan seorang arsitek handal yang saat itu merekam pembicaraan Sakura dan kekasih gelapnya Utakata. Tentunya setelah Suigetsu mencari informasi kapan dan di mana kedua kekasih gelap itu akan bertemu.

"Sabar ay, aku masih menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dari Eropa. Setelah itu aku akan memaksa dia untuk menikahi aku, menguras habis hartanya lalu kita pergi berlibur ke Hawai." Terang Sakura sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Utakata yang sedang tidur santai di atas sofa ruang tv.

"BRAAKK"

Tanpa sengaja Karin menabrak tong sampah milik Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak dilihatnya. Sontak saja Sakura merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang tidak diundangnya.

"Siapa?!"

Sakura beranjak bangun lalu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Karin dan Juugo ingin segera melarikan diri tapi mereka keburu tertangkap basah.

"Hey...siapa kalian?!" Sakura keluar dari rumah lalu memergoki keduanya yang tengah bersiap keluar dari halaman rumah Sakura.

"Eh...maaf." Karin lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura lalu membenarkan kacamatanya. Sementara Juugo masih membelakangi Sakura.

"Maaf nona, kami sedang mencari rumah untuk kami tinggali nanti. Dan kami tertarik dengan rumah milik nona. Jadinya kami masuk kemari." Alibi Karin kepada Sakura.

Sakura merasa bingung, bagaimana mungkin pintu gerbang yang terkunci dapat mereka lewati.

"Mah, kita cari saja rumah yang lain." Juugo mengalihkan perhatian lalu menarik tangan Karin agar segera beranjak pergi dari rumah Sakura.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami..." Karin ikut terburu-buru. Ia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura bak terkena hipnotis, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat berhadapan dengan kedua suami istri tersebut. Untung saja Utakata segera datang mendekati Sakura lalu menepuk punggung kiri Sakura. Alhasil Sakura tersadar kemudian pingsan di tempat.

"Beb...beb...what happened? Aya naon beb?" Utakata bingung bin panik saat melihat Sakura tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang Haruno tanpa henti.

Sementara itu Juugo dan Karin segera kabur dari TKP.

"Untung saja ada parfum hipnoterapi ini. Kalau tidak...habislah kita Karin." Ungkap Juugo sambil memegang parfum mini yang dipegang di tangan kanannya.

Juugo menyemprotkan parfum hipnotis ke arah Sakura saat ia membelakangi tubuh tunangan Sasuke tersebut.

Flash Back Off.

.

.

.

"Jadi...semuanya sudah kau atur Sasuke?" Rintih Sakura yang mulai menangis.

"Ya, begitu. Jadi semua rencana burukmu telah ku ketahui Sakura." Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ayo sayang..." Sasuke menggandeng mesra Naruto menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke! Kamu jahat padaku! Aku tidak terima!"

Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke tapi Naruto menghalanginya. Dengan suara versi wanitanya ia berkata.

"Sudah jelaskan nona, tolong jangan ganggu hubungan kami." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Sakura lalu ia pun beranjak pergi.

Sakura depresi, ia kesal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

"Hampir saja aku mendapatkan hartamu Sasuke. Wanita sialan! Awas kau!" Geram Sakura saat melihat keduanya begitu mesra masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura lalu duduk sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya ala bocah yang sedang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan mainan, pertanda ia tidak terima atas perlakuan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya.

'Kasihan wanita itu...' gumam Naruto di dalam hati saat melihat Sakura sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian...

Jam makan siang sudah terlewat, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Ia mengajak Naruto makan di restoran mewah yang ada di kota itu.

Naruto gugup setengah mati saat membaca daftar menu yang tertera sangat mahal.

"Sasuke-sama bisakah kita makan siang di tempat lain saja?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia benar-benar stay cool saat itu. Tak lama ia memesan menu yang sama untuk dirinya dan juga Naruto.

"Baik tuan, mohon ditunggu." Sang pelayan kemudian membungkukkan badannya lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan kedua tamu restoran.

"Kau terlalu lama memilih menu, Naruto. Jadi siang ini kau akan memakan apa yang aku suka. Dan satu lagi, hilangkan akhiran sama dari namaku. Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Kau mengerti, dobe?!" Pinta Sasuke dengan wajah masam.

"Ta...tapi..." Naruto mencoba mengelak.

"Sudah!" Sasuke tiba-tiba membuang mukanya dari pandangan Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

Melihat hal itu, hampir saja Naruto tertawa tapi ia sadar jika saat itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa.

'Ehh...kenapa si tuan muda berlagak seperti anak kecil?' Naruto sweatdrop sendiri melihat kelakuan ngambek Sasuke saat itu.

.

.

.

Hidangan pun tiba...

Sasuke diam-diam mencuri pandang Naruto yang tampak sangat cantik bak seorang wanita sungguhan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke sampai berani mengajak Naruto makan siang bersama. Melainkan kasih sayang yang Naruto berikan saat Sasuke masih bertubuh bayi masih sangat teringat di benaknya. Bagaimanapun sedingin apapun sang tuan muda ini masih ada sisi hatinya yang lembut karena kasih sayang murni yang Naruto berikan kepadanya.

Ia kemudian memotong beef steak di atas meja dan dihidangkan kepada Naruto agar Naruto lebih mudah memakannya.

"Ini, makanlah selagi panas..." ucap Sasuke sambil mencuri pandang Naruto.

Entah mengapa entah bagaimana, perasaan aneh itu mulai mengalir di pribadi dinginnya. Naruto yang sangat lugu, polos dan tidak menyadari perasaan aneh yang Sasuke salurkan, membuat Sasuke hanya bertindak sebelah pihak.

Naruto mulai memakan steak itu menggunakan sebilah garrpu.

"Aww... panas!" Teriak Naruto saat ia menelan daging steak yang masih panas.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengambilkan tissue lalu mengusapnya ke mulut Naruto.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?"

Sikap Sasuke yang khawatir makin membuat Naruto bingung bukan kepalang. Apalagi saat ia mengusap saos yang belepotan di bibir Naruto. Begitu lembut dan terasa sampai di ujung saraf permukaan bibirnya.

'Sasuke...ini...'

Hati Naruto menjadi berdebar, untung saja saat itu Naruto masih mengenakan pakaian wanitanya. Jika tidak pemandangan tak lazim itu akan menjadi trending topik untuk kalangan menengah ke atas.

"Aku...tak apa Sasuke." Jawab Naruto yang mengambil tissue di tangan kiri Sasuke lalu mengelapnya sendiri.

Sasuke lalu tersadar akan sikapnya yang aneh. Ia segera beranjak pergi dari duduknya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, Naruto."

Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati sendiri, ia bergegas ke toilet untuk meredakan emosi yang aneh itu.

.

.

.

Di toilet.

"Arrghh!"

Sasuke kesal sendiri. Di depan cermin wastafel ia menggerutu dan memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku...?"

Ia bertanya, mengapa sikapnya tiba-tiba menjadi berubah seperti itu.

"Apa...apa virus itu mulai menjangkit diriku?" Tanyanya lagi penuh kebimbangan.

Entah mengapa setiap melihat wajah Naruto di hadapannya, Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Mencuri pandang, ngambek gak jelas dan sikap lembut yang ia berikan tanpa ia sadari sendiri.

Tentunya hal itu merupakan gejala awal penyakit demam yang akan Sasuke derita.

Malarindu...

"Aku harus menelepon Itachi." Sasuke segera mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana kanannya.

"Ah...tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini." Ia kembali memasukkan handphonenya dan tidak jadi menghubungi Itachi.

Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya diam seribu bahasa saat kembali bertemu dengan Naruto, sampai ia mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Hari sudah semakin malam, tapi kedua mata Sasuke kian tak terpejam. Terbayang wajah manis Naruto dan tutur kata yang ia ucapkan. Beralaskan selimut bercorak kotak-kotak hitam, Sasuke berusaha menidurkan tubuhnya sendiri. Tetapi semakin ia memejamkan mata, wajah Naruto semakin jelas terbayang di alam fikirannya.

"Kenapa aku ini...?"

Sasuke bangun terduduk sambil mensejajarkan kedua kakinya. Ia menarik rambutnya sendiri karena tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak, padahal jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.50 malam.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan formula yang disuntikkan Orochimaru kepadaku. Ada baiknya aku harus menghubunginya." Sasuke segera mengambil handphone lalu mencoba menghubungi nomor handphone Orochimaru.

MAAF, NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU SEDANG BERADA DI LUAR JANGKAUAN

"TUUT...TUT...TUT..."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus sendiri. Dan begitu berulang kali.

"Siaaalll!"

Sasuke meyakini jika formula penawar yang Orochimaru suntikkan itu mempunyai efek samping terhadap jiwanya. Akhirnya Sasuke berusaha menghitung jumlah domba di langit khayalnya sampai matanya terpejam karena lelah.

Benarkah formula penawar Orochimaru mempunyai efek samping?

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

"Tuan Sasuke, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." Orochimaru dipanggil paksa oleh Sasuke. Ia sekarang berada di ruangan kerja Sasuke dan dijaga ketat oleh dua orang bodyguard berbadan kekar.

"Lalu mengapa aku mengalami hal gila seperti ini?!" Sasuke bertanya sambil memukul meja kerjanya.

Orochimaru sontak ketakutan melihat Sharinggan level tiga yang terpancar dari mata hitam Sasuke.

"Ba...baiklah... aku akan meneliti kembali formula penawar itu. Aku akan mencari tahu apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang menimpah Anda. Tapi aku mohon Anda ikut memeriksakan diri ke dokter untuk memperjelas kondisi Anda tuan. Hanya...hanya itu yang bisa saya sarankan untuk saat ini." Ucap Orochimaru yang terbata karena takut.

Sasuke berjalan memutari Orochimaru yang sedang duduk tak berkutik di hadapan meja kerjanya itu.

"Hn...baiklah. Aku tunggu hasil penelitianmu lebih lanjut. Dan untuk mengecek kondisi ku itu bukan urusanmu profesor. Jadi...

Cepat keluar dari ruangan ini!" Sasuke tiba-tiba membentak Orochimaru sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

"GUBRAK!"

Karena saking takutnya, Orochimaru segera berlari dari hadapan Sasuke tanpa terasa kursi yang ia duduki masih menempel di bokongnya. Alhasil Orochimaru pun jatuh ke lantai tertimpah kursi yang ia duduki. Dan segera saja ia bangun lalu melepas kursi yang menempel pada pantatnya itu.

Orochimaru lari tuggang langgang dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia segera menuju pintu keluar lalu menutupnya.

"KREK"

"Uuh...sialnya hari ini..."

Orochimaru kemudian menutup pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke dari luar. Dan ia pun berniat segera kembali ke markas penelitiannya.

Beberapa karyawan yang melihat Orochimaru tampak kusut saat keluar dari ruangan Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam sambil terus memandangi wajah kusut sang profesor.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Sasuke datang menghampiri Naruto di rumahnya yang sangat sederhana. Tentu saja kedatangan Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda..." Naruto yang saat itu mengenakan piyamah bermotif garis vertikal berwarna biru, tampak terkejut atas kedatangan Sasuke.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Sasuke terus terang.

"Oh...tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Naruto nii...chan... cepatlah. Aku tidak sabar lagi!" Teriak seorang laki-laki dari dalam rumah Naruto. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Sasuke berkecil hati.

"Jadi kau sedang ada tamu ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Sasuke beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama tunggu!" Naruto berusaha menahan kepergian Sasuke dengan memegang tangan kanannya.

(Ciieeee...prikitiiewww...)

Hal itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang dan semakin kencang.

"Sasuke-sama, di dalam hanya ada sepupuku. Tak apa jika kau mau masuk." Ucap Naruto sambil tetap menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Hn...tidak. Terima kasih." Sasuke lalu menghempaskan pegangan tangan Naruto di tangan kanannya. Ia lalu benar-benar beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit saat itu.

'Jadi...dia sudah punya ya...' batin Sasuke berbisik.

"Jalan pak..." Sasuke meminta kepada supir pribadinya untuk segera melaju pergi dari kediaman Naruto. Kaca mobil itu pun akhirnya benar-benar tertutup.

Sementara kejadian yang baru saja dialami Naruto membuat dirinya harus berfikir ulang.

"Emmm...akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-sama rada-rada aneh. Ada apa ya dengannya?" Naruto bertanya sendiri sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di pipinya yang bergurat tiga.

"Naruto nii chan! Hayaku!" Seru seorang laki-laki dari dalam rumah yang Naruto akui sebagai sepupunya.

"Ya...tunggu aku..." sahut Naruto lalu ia menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

Sasuke tampak bermuram durja, fikirannya melayang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi hal itu tentu saja hanya ada di dalam fikirannya karena Sasuke harus tetap menjaga wibawanya sebagai CEO Sharinggan Corporation.

'Dobeee! Kau membuatku cemburu!" Gerutu Sasuke di dalam hati.

Rasa kesal dan cemburu yang entah berantah datang membuat Sasuke mulai menunjukkan sisi bengisnya. Ia kemudian menelepon beberapa orang dan menyuruh mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk sang tuan muda ini. Gejolak yang tak dapat terbendung membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan api asmara.

.

.

.

Esok malam, pukul 23.03 waktu setempat.

Naruto, terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa lelah karena rutinitas yang biasa ia jalani membuat dirinya kelimpungan sendiri. Terlalu fokus mencari uang membuat Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan dari lelah dan letih, padahal sesuatu telah menimpah dirinya saat itu.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, pandangannya masih kabur. Tapi ia melihat sosok pemuda memegang pelecut di tangan kanan sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya. Naruto lalu melihat ke arah tubuhnya yang sudah bertelanjang dada dan juga ternyata ia hanya memakai boxer ketat berwarna hitam. Ia mencoba bangkit, tapi kedua tangannya terikat ke atas kepalanya.

"Apaa...ini...?" Ia mencoba mengartikan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju kepada sosok pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Tak terdengar jelas apa yang sosok itu katakan kepadanya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, sosok itu menginginkan tubuh Naruto.

"Sa...sa..su..ke...?"

Ia menyebut nama seorang pemuda, pandangannya yang masih kabur belum membuat kedua matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas dan pasti sosok yang menyeringai sambil memegang pelecut itu.

"I...ini...!"

Naruto mulai tersadar, ia kemudian berusaha berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Ia berusaha melepas ikatan di kedua tangannya. Tapi ikatan itu terlalu kuat, sedang kedua kakinya masing-masing diikat di bagian kedua ujung tempat tidur.

"Haah...kau tak bisa lari lagi. Naruto!" Sosok itu sudah menunggu Naruto tersadar dan ia kemudian memulai permainannya.

Benarkah Sasuke?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n :

Hai SasuNaru Lovers...

Kembali lagi bersama author labil, ChiiChan. Dengan nomor punggung 2806.

(Kayak pemain bola, fufufu)

Masih tanpa senpai d14napink kali ini. Chii berusaha nerusin fic kolab sendirian. Huhuhuhu...

Ada yang mau bantu kasih saran?

Kabar terakhir senpai d14napink sedang berjuang keras melawan penyakit kista rahimnya. So Chii minta doa dari kalian semua yang baca author note Chii buat kesembuhan senpai d14napink.

Semoga senpai d14napink lekas pulih dan sembuh total dari penyakit kista rahimnya dan dapat segera bergabung lagi dengan kita-kita di Baby Boss.

Yosh, mulai chapter 12 sampai dengan ditamatkan. Fanfiksi Baby Boss akan mengupas drama BoysLove SasuNaru, karena Chii rasa humornya sudah cukup.

Yah bagaimana, sang ahli fic yaoi bergenre humornya lagi sakit. Jadi apalah daya Chii buat nerusin humornya. Sedang selera humor Chii sudah kebantai sama feel drama. Hohoho...

So, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya...

Salam damai...

ChiiChan


	13. Cinta dalam Diam

Fanfiction Baby Boss

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Baby Boss

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and etc.

Rate : M

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto and friends.

Main Pair : SasuNaru

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo (s), AU, AR, AT, Yaoi Fic, and many more!

Danger! : Don't read if don't like it, this's just only my imagination! And do not to try!

.

.

Chapter 13 Cinta Dalam Diam

.

.

Malam itu begitu sunyi, hanya suara detik jam dinding yang terus terdengar. Naruto kesakitan, ia menahan sakit saat sesuatu yang terasa tumpul nan kekar menerobos lobang bokongnya. Ia ingin menjerit tapi tak mampu karena saat ini mulutnya tertutup lakban hitam dengan kedua tangan yang diikat kebelakang.

"Uugghh..." sosok yang di belakangnya tiada henti memainkan aksi brutal kepada Naruto. Rambut emo pendeknya seolah memaksa Naruto untuk mengira bahwa itu adalah Sasuke.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Naruto berusaha berontak tapi hal itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Kejadian itu terus berlangsung hingga benda cair terasa mengalir di dalam lobang bokongnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto sering tidak masuk kerja. Tubuhnya sering kelelahan dan meriang tak menentu. Ia ingin memeriksakan diri ke dokter tapi ia enggan untuk mengeluarkan uang. Maklum saja, untuk bertahan hidup Naruto sangat mengirit pengeluaran dompetnya.

Tepat tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, seorang kurir mengantarkan kiriman bunga untuknya.

Bunga kematian?

Bukan!

Tapi satu ikat bunga mawar beserta sebait puisi yang tertulis. Naruto benar-benar tidak habis fikir mengapa hal ini terjadi kepadanya.

Mulai saat itu, setiap malam di akhir pekan ia selalu saja mengalami hal seperti itu. Tiba-tiba tertidur dan saat bangun sosok tak dikenal terlihat sedang mengobrak-abrik dirinya di bawah sinar lampu ruangan yang temaram.

Siapakah dalang di balik semua ini?

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian...

"Naruto, dalam sebulan sudah lima kali kau izin tidak masuk kerja. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sang bos berambut perak yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi menegur kinerja Naruto.

Mereka berada di dalam ruang kerja Kakashi, duduk berhadapan dipisahkan meja berbentuk persegi.

Kakashi mengenakan seragam jas hitam lengkap sedang Naruto tampak mengenakan pakaian baby sitter berwarna hitam berenda putih.

"Ma...maafkan aku. Akhir-akhir ini... perutku..." tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan ucapannya.

"Uwwweeekk..."

Naruto mual, ia tidak dapat menahan rasa yang sudah diujung lambungnya itu.

"Ma...maaf Kakashi sama, aku permisi ke belakang sebentar." Naruto terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang kerja Kakashi.

'Hmmm...'

Melihat hal itu, Kakashi sedikit curiga dengan perubahan yang dialami bawahannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari informasi sendiri." Gumam Kakashi sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimuti fikiran sang bos, karena sikap Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya, yang selalu bersemangat dalam bekerja.

Naruto sering bolak-balik ke kamar mandi bukan karena ingin buang air kecil tapi karena rasa mual yang sudah tidak tertahankan. Alhasil, Naruto dipindahkan Kakashi ke bagian dapur makanan bayi. Demi menjaga nama baik perusahaannya.

"Aku fikir di belakang layar lebih baik untuk Naruto saat ini..." Kakashi segera memerintahkan karyawan yang lain untuk menggantikan posisi Naruto sebagai pengasuh bayi alias baby sitter.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di kantor Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menarik kerah baju sang profesor Orochimaru. Ia marah dan benar-benar ingin membunuh sang profesor saat itu. Untung saja, Itachi dan Izuna beserta Kabuto segera melerainya kalau tidak jas putih yang dikenakan Orochimaru sudah berlumuran darah oleh tebasan pedang Samurai milik Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Orochimaru lepas bersyarat lalu ia menceritakan hal yang dialami kepada Itachi dan Izuna semenjak formula Orochimaru berhasil mengembalikan tubuhnya kesedia kala.

Di ruangan kerja Itachi...

Sasuke duduk di sofa sambil membungkukkan badan, ditemani Izuna di sisi kanannya dan Itachi di sisi kirinya. Ketiganya memakai seragam jas hitam lengkap disertai dasi berwarna solid yang menggantung di kerah kemeja putihnya.

"Jadi, formula itu mempunyai efek yang sangat menakutkan ya, Sasuke..." Izuna tidak habis fikir akan keadaan sepupunya saat ini.

"Hn...aku juga bingung harus bagaimana. Hasrat itu selalu datang di saat aku tidak sibuk. Aku lelah seperti ini. Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi dan Izuna.

"Hn..." Itachi kemudian berfikir sendiri.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus menelepon seseorang." Izuna mengambil handphone di saku celana kanan kemudian menelepon sepupunya yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Obito.

"Haloo..." telepon Izuna kemudian tersambung. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan baik. Sementara Itachi terus berfikir.

(Mikirnya lama amat Itachi ya, ngelonjor kali dia itu. Ngelamun jorok! Hahahaha...)

#BOOMMMBBBAUTHOR!

"Iya, tolong ya..." ucap Izuna kemudian. Tak lama telepon itupun terputus.

"Sasuke sepertinya memang kau harus menikmati masa-masa absurd ini. Aku sudah meminta bantuan Obito untuk mencari tahu obatnya. And...jangan terbawa emosi." Izuna menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang (melihat jam di tangan kanannya). Klien sudah menungguku, tak apa kan Sasuke?" Tanya Izuna kepada Sasuke.

"Hn...baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi..." Sasuke pasrah lalu kemudian membiarkan Izuna pergi.

Saat itu Izuna ingin berpamitan kepada Itachi, tapi ia segan melakukannya karena Itachi terlihat sedang berfikir keras sambil memijit pelipis matanya.

(Lola...loading lama... ^_^)

Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk itu. Ia berbaring, dan benar saja saat ia tidak sibuk selalu kefikiran Naruto. Sang pemuda bergurat tiga.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian...

Naruto akhirnya memeriksakan diri ke dokter, dan betapa terkejutnya ia disaat sang dokter yang doyan pamer oppai besar menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaan atas tubuh Naruto.

"Tsunade sama, apa Anda tidak salah mengecek?"

Saat itu Naruto datang mengenakan seragam baby sitternya, hitam berenda putih. Ia mendatangi dokter di saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

Naruto bingung antara harus marah atau tertawa saat itu.

"Tidak mungkin hasil lab ini salah Naruto, seminggu lagi kita lakukan CT-Scan agar kau lebih percaya atas hasil pemeriksaan tubuhmu." Jawab Tsunade sambil menulis resep obat.

Tsunade terlihat cantik mengenakan kacamata berlensa bening dan jas berwarna putih yang membalut baju chara khasnya.

"Tapi...aku..." Naruto berusaha menolaknya. Ia sangat yakin jika semua kabar ini adalah kebohongan yang disengaja.

Tsunade pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Sekalian, bawalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang kau kandung ini..." Tsunade menepuk bahu kanan Naruto.

"Eeeh...?"

Naruto ingin tertawa saat itu, hal yang sangat mustahil dapat terjadi pada dirinya.

'Apa mungkin, lelaki sepertiku dapat hamil seperti ini?' Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto akhirnya pulang dan beristirahat, ia tidak kembali ke perusahaan outsourching milik Kakashi yang telah membantu dirinya memenuhi kebutuhan hidup selama ini.

Lagipula, ia sendiri juga belum tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang katanya tengah ia kandung sekarang.

Mungkinkah Sasuke?

.

.

.

Esok hari di laboratorium Orochimaru.

Terlihat Orochimaru tengah melamun melihat tikus percobaan yang ia suntikkan formula penawar sama dengan yang ia suntikkan pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa ya, tikus ini malah menyukai sesama jenis. Apa ada yang salah dari komposisi formula ini?" Orochimaru tampak bingung sendiri mengapa hal itu dapat terjadi pada formula yang ia buat.

Tak lama, Kabuto datang memberikan laporan penjelasan atas hasil eksperimennya kepada Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru sama..." Kabuto datang mendekati Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana sudah dapat hasil?" Tanya Orochimaru yang lesu.

"Orochimaru sama, sepertinya secara tidak sengaja formula yang kita buat kemasukkan sel DNA monyet." Jawab Kabuto sambil membawakan tabung formulanya.

"Apa, monyet katamu?!" Orochimaru tidak menyangka. Ia terkejut bukan main.

"Iya, itu benar Orochimaru sama. Akupun bingung saat meneliti setiap mililiter formula ini. Dari mana DNA monyet tersebut, sedangkan kita tidak memelihara satu ekor monyet pun di sini." Cetus Kabuto mempertegas intonasi monyet di hadapan Orochimaru.

(Biasa aja geh intonasi monyetnya Kabuto, gak perlu dipertegas seperti itu kaleee. Hahahaha...)

"Alamaaak...bagaimana jika Fugaku tahu akan hal ini. Kita bisa bangkrut mendadak dan jadi gelandangan Kabuto. Cepat cari solusinya!" Teriak Orochimaru yang kesal. Ia memijit pelipis kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Ba...baik Orochimaru sama. Akan aku usahakan..." Kabuto lalu mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Orochimaru.

"Haaaah...bagaimana bisa tercampur sel DNA monyet sih?! Dasar monyet!" Gerutu Orochimaru kepada tikus yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia kemudian meminum satu galon bir untuk menetralkan fikirannya yang sedang kacau.

(Mabok apa haus ya si profesor Orochimaru itu? Dan juga tikus kok dibilang monyet? Hahahaha...)

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti, tibalah waktu libur yang panjang. Maklum sajadi hari Sabtu terdapat tanggal merah, sehingga jumat pukul tiga sore Sasuke sudah pulang dari kantornya.

Ia kemudian melepas lelah dengan berenang di kolam renang mewahnya. Tubuh atletis dan putih bersihnya menjadi idaman bagi para wanita. Terbukti, seluruh pelayan yang berada di kediaman Uchiha diam-diam mengintip sang tuan muda yang sedang berenang dari balik tirai jendela.

Benda pusaka Sasuke terlihat menyembul keluar, karena saat itu ia memakai celana renang hitam yang super ketat dan pendek.

"Woooowwww..." belasan pasang mata melihat keindahan tubuh tuannya di sore hari itu. Tak lama Obito datang memecahkan suasana.

"Hey hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?! Cepat kembali bekerja!" Tegas Obito sambil bertolak pinggang di hadapan belasan pelayan yang sedang mengintip Sasuke berenang.

Entah bagaimana cara Obito datang tanpa terdengar langkah kakinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan berada di belakang para pelayan kediaman Uchiha. Memakai jubah Akatsuki kesayangannya dan juga sebuah topeng mirip jeruk purut berwarna orange.

(Mungkin dia terbang...)

#PLAKAUTHOR!

"Sasuke...!" Teriak Obito yang mulai autis seperti Tobi. Kepribadiannya yang lain.

Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan diri pada tepi kolam segera melihat ke arah asal suara.

Dan percakapan pun terjadi...

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Obito dan Sasuke duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir kolam renang sambil menikmati segelas orange jus buatan pelayan spesial Obito, Nohara Rin.

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana Obito san jika Naruto mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan outsourching Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke yang tak percaya jika Naruto sudah tidak bekerja lagi.

"Kakashi sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku. Dan anehnya sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kakashi melihat Naruto yang selalu mual-mual." Obito menceritakan.

"Mual?" Tanya Sasuke, ia memegang handuk putihnya.

"Iya, mual. Dan perut Naruto semakin hari semakin membesar. Aneh bukan..?" Obito malah bernada tanya kepada Sasuke.

"Heh, mengapa kau menceritakan hal ini kepadaku! Memangnya apa urusanku terhadap dirinya!" Seru Sasuke yang merasa tersinggung.

"Sasuke...aku hanya bercerita. Mengapa dirimu jadi gelisah seperti ini. Aku malah semakin curiga, jika..." Obito memancing-mancing Sasuke. Adik sepupunya.

"Ah sudahlah...aku mau mandi." Sasuke beranjak pergi dari hadapan Obito sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk putihnya. Sikap cueknya memang tak pernah padam.

(Lagu kalee tak pernah padam, pfftt...)

"Oh ya, Naruto bukan urusanku. Kau salah orang jika menceritakan tentangnya kepadaku!" Ucap Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Obito hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, dirinya telah bekerja sama dengan Kakashi untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Kakashi yang juga merupakan kekasih Obito.

(Hahahaha...ketawa lepas)

KAMUI...!

(Obito mengkamui author)

Tidaaaaaakkkkk!

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Sasuke tampak mondar mandir di dalam kamar. Ia gelisah dan juga takut. Yah takut jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aduh...bagaimana ya..." bagai setrika panas, sang tuan muda tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih.

"Mual..."

"Perut membesar..."

Lagi-lagi ia berbicara sendiri sambil mondar-mandir tidak karuan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan...apa benar Naruto hamil?" Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Astagaaaaa..." ia mengusap wajah dengan tangan kanannya. Ada sebuah rasa penyesalan yang sedang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Siapa berbuat berani bertanggung jawab donk, Sasuke ku...hihihi.

Benarkah Sasuke yang menghamili Naruto?

.

.

.

Author say thanks to...

AkumaKitsune718

Anindita616

Annida Adillah

AnunyaOppa

AraYuuki260216

Author tak ber Pena

Axellia Samantha Angels

AySNfc3

Bedak Baby Blue

Blueist-Silk

CChan02

Chainnyson

DarkQueen610

De208

Dianzu

Diena Luna no Azalea

Dodomppa

Drive chan

Dsepti09

Fanita Al-Hapizd

Fitri23

Florencnightgale

HUN'SinHAN'S

Habibah794

Hani Lee13

Harpaairiry

Hayama Yukii

Hunza1912

Ido Nakemi

J'TrimFle

Jeon Wonnie

Khei07

Khioneizys

Lady SilverSky

Lululala04

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman

Lynx Aquarius

Meli Channie

MinhwaKim

Mon Chaton's

MyLody

Namikaze Zee

NunnaLavenderGirls14

Oresukinimu

R110898

Reiran kateshiro

RinRasvt

Romaji NRL

Ryuukyuu

Summer614

Tatsmobs

VLarensa

Wynstelle

Young180100

ZiFanNamJin

adjisuryaatmaja09

amenoita

baeklah

chennie21

chocliyn

choikim1310

efiastuti1

evilpiku

gyumin4ever

hepartz74

himmmecchi

illyachan

jillianbieber31

kakei-kun

kronisfujo

kuraublackpearl

kyunauzunami

kyunihae

layalline12

luky khairunnisa ruki

mad vii chan

michhazz

mimi261

minisyubi

moonlightbae1309

moymoyya

nadeasn27

narura aihara

nastume86

neko-one

nidaraza5

nurshamiarc

opponeo1213

qyynn

ringohanazono6

seraoff

uchihasenjuuzumakinaruto

xoloveyuuna09

yohey57

yue no tsuki

Blassy

DeerKitsune

ExcalioseCetta

Feronica Dei

HunBomHan

HusniKiBum

HyunminCho137

KuroLiana Tsukishinju

Leoyyy

Purnama99

REucliffe11

Riez Qee

RnaNippon

Typeacety95

Uchi-uzu yheni

UzumakiNaruDobe

Yenie Cho94

anis96

annisaajja39

depdeph

emamurasaki

joongienonachan

shirosuke

wiwikpratiwi

zadita uchiha

.

Special thanks to d14napink

"Thank you so much for joinning, for spirit and many more.

Good well soon senior..., I'm sorry if Baby Boss must the end..."

.

And all readers, all reviewers.

"Michazz thank you ya selalu hadir di setiap chapter sampe rela PM segala, hihihi ^_^"

Terima kasih semuanya...

Love you all

"Mmmuuaaaccchhh..."

.

.

.

Senja saat itu menampakkan langit berwarna merah kekuning-kuningan. Sasuke mendatangi rumah Naruto yang kecil. Ia memakai cardigan biru dan jeans hitam serta sepatu kets coklat, sambil membawa seikat bunga matahari.

"Tok...tok..."

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah kecil itu tapi sayang tak ada yang membukakannya pintu. Sasuke lalu duduk di teras menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Alhasil menit demi menit yang dilaluinya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Tak lama, sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian yang ditunggu datang bersama seorang pria yang hampir mirip dengannya. Tampaknya Naruto kesulitan berjalan hingga harus dipapah pria tersebut. Sontak saja Sasuke segera berdiri lalu menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"Naruto...kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang khawatir.

"Sa...suke sama..." Naruto tak percaya jika Sasuke tengah berada di teras rumahnya.

"Hey siapa kau!" Tanya pria yang memapah Naruto dengan ketus.

Naruto merasa tidak enak hati akan ulah pria tersebut.

"Menma, jangan begitu. Ini Sasuke sama, dulu dia adalah majikanku." Cetus Naruto kepada pria yang memang benar adalah Menma. Sepupu Naruto.

Menma memakai jaket hitam, jeans biru dan sepatu sport hitam. Lain dengan Naruto yang tampak mengenakan sweeter berbahan dasar wol yang agak longgar, celana dasar karet dan sandal gunung yang berwarna coklat.

"Kalian dari mana, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan Menma.

"Kakak ku ini baru saja CT-Scan, dan dia sedang hamil satu bulan. Kau mau apa banyak tanya seperti itu!" Seru Menma yang kesal karena jalannya dihalangi Sasuke.

"Sudah minggir sana!" Menma menyingkirkan Sasuke dari jalannya. Saat itu Sasuke tidak dapat mengeluarkan amarahnya. Ia malah terkaku begitu saja mendengar penuturan Menma.

'Hamil...' Sasuke bergumam di dalam hatinya. Segera saja ia berbalik lalu mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto!" Serunya sambil mengejar sang pemuda bergurat tiga yang tampak agak gendut.

Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi perut.

"Naruto, sepertinya ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu. Bisakah sebentar saja luangkan waktumu untukku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Menma kebingungan dan sweatdrop sendiri.

'Pria macam apa dia ini, tampan-tampan kok begitu? Hiii...' Menma kemudian melepaskan papahannya pada tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke sama, kita bisa bicara di dalam saja kalau kau mau." Naruto menawarkan dirinya.

"Tidak, aku ingin kita bicara empat mata. Sebentar saja..." pinta Sasuke lagi.

Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Menma dan Menma malah membuang pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu..." Naruto akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu bergantian memapah Naruto untuk berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Ia kemudian membukakan pintu depan untuk Naruto lalu menyusul masuk.

Menma sendiri yang curiga tambah menjadi-jadi saat melihat seikat bunga matahari yang tergeletak di atas lantai teras. Ia kemudian mengambil bunga itu.

"Will you marry me." Menma membaca tulisan di karangan bunga itu.

"JLEBB"

"What the hell?!" Menma kemudian tersadar akan maksud tulisan yang ada di karangan bunga tersebut.

"Ja...jadi...Naruto nii chan..." Menma sweatdrop sendiri, ia kemudian pingsan seketika.

"BRRUUGGHH..."

Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai teras.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera berobat..." ucapnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke terus melaju, pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Mereka duduk di bawah lampu taman. Sasuke tampak ragu untuk memulai perkataannya. Sedang Naruto seperti sudah lelah menunggu.

"Uweeekkk!"

Rasa mual itu kembali menerjang Naruto, ia menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Sontak saja Sasuke segera mendekati lalu merangkul Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa? Kita ke dokter saja ya..." Sasuke yang sedikit kaku tidak dapat menampikkan rasa khawatirnya. Ia segera saja ingin mengantarkan Naruto ke dokter.

"Ah, tidak apa Sasuke sama. Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ada perasaan iba di balik itu semua, ingin rasanya Sasuke lebih mendekat ke arah Naruto tapi...

"Apa benar kau sedang mengandung Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian sambil melepas rangkulannya.

"Hem...iya, aku pun tidak menyangka bisa seperti ini..." Jawab Naruto yang lesu dan terlihat tidak bersemangat itu.

"Hem...apa...kau tahu siapa bapak dari anakmu ini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang berusaha mengusap perut Naruto.

Naruto heran bukan main dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Terasa getaran aneh saat tangan kanan Sasuke mengusap perutnya. Ada perasaan lega dan nyaman entah mengapa.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu...aku bingung, seperti bermimpi..." Naruto menuturkan isi hatinya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto.

Naruto melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"Aku...aku..." Sasuke pun terbata.

"Aku...siap menjadi bapak dari bayi yang kau kandung..." tutur Sasuke kemudian.

"Hah?"

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Mengapa Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dugaan Naruto selama ini semakin yakin jika sosok yang selalu menggaulinya di malam akhir pekan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ta...tapi..." Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Ssst..." Sasuke menutup bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..." ucap Sasuke kemudian sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Naruto.

"Sasuke...sama..." Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.

Perlahan wajah Sasuke semakin lama semakin mendekat. Hawa hangat mulai terasa dipermukaan bibir Naruto.

"Mmmmmhh..."

Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Naruto yang menganggur itu, untung saja saat itu tidak ada orang yang lewat. Kalau tidak...huuuuhuuuu...

Akhirnya Naruto menerima Sasuke. Ia pun mulai terbiasa dengan status barunya. Yah menjadi seorang ibu dari bayi yang diaku Sasuke.

'Arigatou...Sasuke...sama...' batinnya mengucap karena ia sudah tidak perlu memusingkan masa depan bayi yang sedang ia kandung sekarang.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

A/n :

Yoshi-yoshi...

Sekian dulu perjumpaan kita di Baby Boss. Terima kasih kebersamaannya selama ini dan...

Sampai jumpa!

Salam Hangat,

ChiiChan ^_^


End file.
